Te sigo amando
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Después del matrimonio, las cosas no suelen ser las mismas... ¿Podrá la rutina romper el amor? Genzo x Lily y Taro x Alisse. Fic escrito a partes iguales por Lily de Wakabayashi y Alisse
1. ¿Y dónde está la novia?

**Te sigo amando.**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Y dónde está la novia?**

La muchacha se miraba con orgullo frente al espejo. Dicen que uno de los mayores deseos era casarse con uno de esos vestidos de novia de ensueño, y un laaaargo velo cubriendo la cabeza de ellas...

Estaba nerviosa, había llegado "ese" gran día, de echo, faltaban muy pocas horas para que diera inicio la ceremonia que tanto deseaba...

-¿Ya estás lista?- le preguntó su padre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, papá, en un momento voy...

-Te espero...

La muchacha buscó con nerviosismo el ramo, encontrándolo sobre un mueble. Al tomarlo, suspiró hondo.

-Vamos, Hyuga- se dijo, comenzando a sonreír –muy pronto lo harás... ¡serás una Misaki!

Con ánimos renovados, salió de la habitación, caminando con algo de incomodes (debido a lo largo y ancho del vestido)

-¿Papá?- llamó al hombre, extrañada de no verlo por ninguna parte. Al no tener respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse -¿¡Papá!?

Ya estaba bastante inquieta, su padre no aparecía por ninguna parte y tampoco contestaba a sus llamados.

De pronto, al dar media vuelta, un hombre que estaba ahí la hizo saltar.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella, pero después de unos momentos lo reconoció.

El joven parecía estar ligeramente trastornado. Su cabello rubio (normalmente cuidadosamente peinado), estaba todo desordenado, e incluso, se veía sucio. Sus ojos claros parecían que se iban a salir de órbita, y tenía unas notorias ojeras...

Y en sus manos, tenía un arma.

Pietro lucía terriblemente mal. La muchacha nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando iban a la universidad y a él le iba mal en una prueba se ponía tan mal.

-... Pietro...- murmuró ella, alejándose un poco (más por el arma que por la apariencia) -¿qué... qué haces aquí?

-Noriko...- ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él dijo su nombre, y sintió temor cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-... Pensé que irías a la boda- dijo la novia, muy nerviosa y preguntándose dónde estaba su padre –Pietro...

-Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerme algo así- la interrumpió él, casi gritando. La muchacha retrocedió, con miedo.

-No... no entiendo de qué... estás hablando- balbuceó ella.

-¡¿Cómo que no entiendes?!- le gritó el italiano -¡de la boda estoy hablando!, llevo años con deseos de estar contigo, pero tú sólo tenías ojos para el idiota de Misaki.

-Lo siento... no fue mi inten...

Comenzó a llorar cuando Pietro levantó el arma y la apuntó. La mano le temblaba visiblemente...

-No hagas nada, por favor...- le pidió –de verdad que yo...

-¡Cállate!- la cortó, ella dio un salto, gritando un poco debido al susto -¡no se te ocurra hablar, querida, porque me siento muy nervioso...

Tenía deseos de ponerse a gritar, llamando a su padre, su futuro esposo o cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla.

-Ahora, linda, te vienes conmigo...

-¿Qué cosa?

¿Se la iba a llevar¿la iba a secuestrar?

Ella sabía que Pietro estaba un tanto loco, pero nunca pensó que llegara al extremo de no permitirle llegar a la Iglesia.

-Ya escuchaste, vamonos ahora- la apuró él. Al notar que ella no se movía, se adelantó y la agarró del brazo, llevándosela con él -¡avanza!

Comenzó a gritar, debido al miedo producido por la reacción que él había tenido.

A pesar que luchaba en contra de él para que la soltara, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente.

La arrastró hasta el auto y, amenazándola con el arma la obligó a subir. Luego lo hizo él, arrancando rápidamente.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi papá?- le preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-Hum... dicen que el fin justifica los medios...- replicó él, conduciendo con nerviosismo –pero no te preocupes, que no es nada grave, sólo despertará con un poco de dolor de cabeza...

Ella miró con temor al muchacho. ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer Pietro?

¿Qué iba a hacer Daniel cuando no la viera llegar a la Iglesia?

---------------------------------------------------

-¿Saben?, he llegado a una estúpida conclusión- dijo una de las tres mujeres que estaban reunidas en la puerta de la iglesia. Eran unas de las tantas personas que esperaban a que la novia llegara.

-¿Otra más?- dijo sonriendo la otra. Sus dos amigas se largaron a reír.

-Sí, otra más... ¿quieren conocer mi teoría?

-Dale, pues...

Alisse Misaki y Lily Wakabayashi se acercaron a la mujer con cierta curiosidad. Maki las miró unos momentos antes de decidirse hablar.

-El año- dijo, casi en un susurro. Las otras dos la miraron confundidas.

-¿El año¿cómo así?- le preguntó Alisse, sin entender.

-Sí, el año en que nos casamos- insistió Maki, logrando sacar una sonrisa de las otras dos –piensen, las tres nos casamos en el mismo año, y nos fue mal con nuestros esposos...

-No me incluyas- la interrumpió Alisse –que con Taro quizás algo queda...

-Bueno, ese es un detalle- dijo Lily –porque de que han tenido problemas, lo han tenido... me gusta tu teoría, Maki, es divertida.

Las tres volvieron a reír, divertidas.

A una distancia muy prudente de las otras tres, se veía una mujer italiana mirar de reojo a las tres mujeres, que reían mucho. Nella no quería estar en ese lugar (de echo, se sentía muy incómoda metida ahí), pero por su novio tenía que aguantar estar rodeada de tanta gente estúpida y que la odiaban.

Y lo peor, era que Kojiro Hyuga aun no llegaba con su hija, la novia. Y ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde... o al menos así lo consideraba el novio.

-Vamos Daniel- le dijo Jazmín, que era su mejor amiga (y la madrina de la boda) –es normal que las novias lleguen tarde...

Daniel Misaki, el hijo mayor de Taro y Alisse, miró con nerviosismo a la chica. Parecía que nada de lo que dijera ella (ni los demás) lo dejarían tranquilo.

-Jaz, ya es muy tarde, no va a venir...- dijo el joven, con ojos muy tristes. Jazmín miró nerviosa a su alrededor, buscando algo para que su amigo se olvidara unos momentos de eso (y que no se fuera a morir de los nervios)

-Dan, cálmate... además, no puedes irte... quizás se quedaron sin combustible y el automóvil no anda... o...

El muchacho suspiró, desilusionado y completamente seguro de que Noriko lo había dejado plantado a las puertas de la Iglesia... y no era el único que estaba con esa sensación, viendo la hora que era, los asistentes habían comenzado a inquietarse un poco.

-¿No te parece extraño que la novia no llegue?- le preguntó la muchacha a Daisuke, pero éste no la escuchó. Estaba mucho más atento mirando lo que estaba haciendo Kaoru Misaki, con su invitado -¿Dai?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó distraído éste, mirándola. Ella prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que estaba haciendo -¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?

-Nada...- murmuró molesta la otra.

A la distancia, Kaoru los miró horrible y luego desvió la vista ("un gesto muy parecido al de la tía Alisse", pensó Daisuke), continuando su conversación con ese compañero de escuela de ella.

-Reunión de brujas...- murmuró Wakabayashi, y él y Taro se largaron a reír, mirando de reojo a Alisse, Lily, Maki y a Sanae, que se les había unido hacía poquito rato. Las tres parecían muy felices conversando –hace tiempo que no veía reír a Lily de esa manera.

Misaki enarcó las cejas y miró a su amigo. Sabía que él y Lily estaban separados (y en espera que les saliera el divorcio), pero nunca pensó que fuera a decir algo como eso.

-No seas exagerado- sonrió un poco Taro –eso sonó a que la extrañas mucho...

Genzo miró a Taro, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho. Por su parte, el otro le devolvió una mirada de "¿ves?, te lo dije"

-Hum... no hables de lo que no sabes- replicó Wakabayashi, aunque aun no salía de la sorpresa.

-Como quieras, yo sólo quería que pensaras un poco en lo que estás a punto de hacer...

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero ya a esas alturas, quizás era tarde. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía amando a Lily (o si ella lo seguía queriendo, al menos para volver a intentarlo)

-¿Por qué Hyuga demora tanto?- la pregunta de Taro sacó a Genzo de sus pensamientos, y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Es muy tarde?- le preguntó, también un poco preocupado.

-La verdad, sí... iré a ver a Daniel...

Taro se fue, y cuando se vio solo, Genzo volvió a mirar a Lily. ¿Acaso podrían estar nuevamente juntos si se lo proponían?

Rato después, ya todos estaban medios desesperados (y ya estaban mirando con cierta lástima al novio)

-¿Saben?, no viene- dijo Daniel, ya desesperado -¡no viene!

-Daniel...- los más cercanos (que estaban con él), intentaban calmarlo, pero ya casi todos sabían que era bastante inútil (en ese sentido era igual que la mamá)

-Me voy a casa...

El muchacho salió del lugar, siendo seguidos por unos muy preocupados Taro y Alisse. Kaoru, al verlos caminar, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó, aunque Alisse fue la que le contestó.

-Daniel se va, dice que Noriko no va a llegar...- contestó la chilena a su hija –con Taro lo vamos a acompañar, cuida a tu hermano, Kaoru...

-Sí, mamá...

Todos los invitados estaban de lo más sorprendidos cuando vieron que Daniel se fue junto con sus padres. Wakabayashi se acercó a Kaoru, que ya había tomado de la mano a su hermano chico, de unos cinco años.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó.

-Daniel se fue- contestó ella -¿le puede decir a los invitados que la boda se canceló, por favor?

-Claro, descuida...

Cuando Genzo iba a comenzar a hablar, sintió que llamaban a su celular, era Hyuga. Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Está Noriko con ustedes?- escuchó la voz de Kojiro. Wakabayashi se sorprendió por la pregunta.

----------------------------------------

Noriko no tenía idea dónde estaban, pero al menos el otro sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba. La muchacha lo miró llorando.

-Pietro... ¿qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó, entre sollozos. El otro no le contestó.

De pronto, detuvo el auto. Noriko veía sorprendida que él bajaba del auto, y que luego abría la puerta del asiento de ella, y la amenazaba con el arma.

-Baja- le ordenó. Temerosa, ella le hizo caso.

El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, no se veía un alma. Y la hija del tigre, por momentos, se temió lo peor...

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Pietro subió nuevamente al auto y lo encendió.

-¡Pietro!- le gritó Noriko -¡Pietro, no me puedes dejar aquí!

Como era de esperarse, él no le hizo caso. La muchacha miró temerosa a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer, adónde ir... ni mucho menos cómo avisarle a alguien que fuera a buscarla (y que de paso, le dijeran a Daniel que no lo había dejado plantado a propósito)

_**Notas:** Ésta es la última de las entregas que les ofrecemos Alisse y yo. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo..._


	2. Tragedias

**Capítulo 2.- Tragedias.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín Wakabayashi suspiró. Al final todo había sido un completo desastre... La boda ya se había cancelado y todos los invitados estaban por marcharse. Ella se dirigía a la banca de piedra en donde estaba sentado Daniel, con la cabeza gacha. La chica, al verlo, se puso a recordar lo sucedido momentos antes...

-FLASH BACK-

_Jazmín estaba preocupada; la novia y se suponía que futura esposa de su mejor amigo no aparecía y se hacía tarde. Todos los invitados se preguntaban unos a otros en donde podría estar ella._

_Ya se tardó mucho.- murmuró Jazmín.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

_No podía esperarse menos de una hija de Hyuga.- gruñó Genzo._

_Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo, papá.- Jazmín reconvino a su padre._

_No es que lo sea, pero los Hyuga no son de confiar, lo sé por experiencia.- replicó Genzo._

_Jazmín prefirió no discutir. Daniel se veía tenso, preocupado. Era obvio que algo no andaba bien ahí... Erick Levin suspiró por lo bajito._

_Algo no anda bien.- murmuró él.- ¿Lo habrán dejado plantado?_

_No digas eso ni en broma, Erick.- lo reprendió Jazmín.- Ella no sería capaz de hacerle algo así..._

_Pobre de mi hermano.- murmuró Kaoru Misaki.- No puedo creer que vayan a dejarlo plantado._

_Quizás la novia se retrasó.- sugirió Daisuke Wakabayashi, tomando a Kaoru de la mano._

_Te lo creería si no hubiese llegado nadie de la familia Hyuga, pero hasta los padres de Noriko están ya aquí.- replicó Kaoru._

_En eso tienes razón.- Daisuke sujetó con más fuerza la mano de la chica Misaki.- Bueno, esperemos un poco más..._

_Y sin embargo, después de mucho esperar, quedó claro que Noriko no se presentaría. Taro y Alisse, los padres de Daniel, murmuraban preocupados y miraban a su hijo con tristeza._

_Bueno, se acabó.- musitó Taro.- Ella no va a venir..._

_Maki Hyuga estaba avergonzada, pero más que nada, estaba preocupada. Su hija amaba a Daniel Misaki, nunca le haría algo así como dejarlo plantado en el altar. ¿En dónde podría estar la chica¿Le habría ocurrido algo?_

_¿En dónde podrá estar tu hija?.- preguntó Giovanni._

_Si lo supiéramos, créeme que no estaría pasando eso.- gruñó Kojiro Hyuga, quien alcanzó a escuchar el comentario que hizo el actual novio de su ex esposa._

_Bueno, es que quizás le pasó algo malo.- replicó Giovanni, sin inmutarse._

_Eso lo sé, idiota.- gruñó Kojiro._

_Te pido que no hables así de Giovanni.- pidió Maki, muy seria.- No te da derecho a insultarlo. Además, lo más importante ahora es el encontrar a Noriko._

_Supongo que sí.- gruñó Hyuga.- Hablé hace unos segundos con Misaki y Wakabayashi, ninguno de los dos ha visto a Noriko..._

Maki se puso de pie y Giovanni la siguió hasta la salida, en medio de los murmullos de la gente. Daniel se veía desencajado, pero le ponía al mal tiempo buena cara y despedía a todos los invitados con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Jazmín sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento y que necesitaría todo el apoyo posible... Por algo ella lo conocía desde que ambos eran niños y no por nada él era su mejor amigo...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Jazmín llegó al fin hasta donde se encontraba Daniel y se sentó a un lado.

Daniel¿estás bien?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Tenías razón.- suspiró Daniel.- Soy muy joven para casarme...

No digas eso.- pidió Jazmín.- Olvida que dije esa estupidez... De verdad que lamento lo que pasó... No sé que le habrá pasado a Noriko, ella no haría algo como esto...

Quizás no se sentía preparada.- gruñó Daniel.- Pero al menos pudo habérmelo dicho antes...

Daniel enterró la cabeza en las manos. Jazmín suspiró.

Lo siento.- musitó ella.- De verdad.

No te preocupes.- murmuró Daniel.- Nadie se ha muerto solo porque su novia lo dejó esperando en el altar...

Jazmín abrazó a Daniel para tratar de reconfortarlo y él se refugió en ella. Así se quedaron los dos abrazados sin decir nada, como lo habían hecho desde que eran pequeños. No había nada entre ellos diferente a una entrañable amistad, Jazmín y Daniel eran más como hermanos que otra cosa... Y sin embargo, en ese momento salieron al jardín Daisuke, Kaoru y Erick, y a este último no le gustó lo que vio. Daniel estaba abrazando a la que era su novia y eso no era algo que le agradara a un hombre.

Lo lamento mucho, hermano.- dijo Kaoru, sentándose junto a Daniel y Jazmín, quienes se separaron.

Gracias, Kao-chan.- replicó Daniel.- Pero no necesito que me tengan lástima.

No es lástima, camarada.- replicó Daisuke.- Somos tus amigos, nunca te tendríamos lástima. Si mi novia me hiciera eso, le haría saber quien soy.

Cuidado, que tu novia es mi hermana.- gruñó Daniel.

Lo digo por decir.- replicó Daisuke, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Y ni soy tu novia.- reclamó Kaoru, provocando que Daisuke le sonriera con malicia.

Jazmín notó que Erick estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando hacia otro lado. Ella suspiró.

Bueno, iré a buscar a mamá.- anunció Jazmín.- ¿Necesitas algo, Danny?

Estaré bien.- Daniel hizo una señal vana con la mano.- Gracias.

Te veré al rato, Dai.- dijo Jazmín.

La chica caminó a donde se encontraba Erick y lo tomó por el brazo. Él la siguió, aunque no dijo nada. Jazmín supo entonces que él estaba enojado.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó ella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Eres muy cariñosa con Daniel.- respondió Erick, con cierta tensión en la voz.

Tan cariñosa como se puede ser con un amigo de toda la vida.- replicó la chica.- Y eso ya no la habíamos hablado antes.

Sí, pero con "cariñosa con tu mejor amigo" sería el que lo escuches o lo ayudes a escaparse de los problemas o alguna cosa de ésas, no a abrazarlo.- gruñó Erick.

Otra vez con lo mismo.- suspiró Jazmín.- Daniel es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací, nuestros padres son amigos al igual que nuestras madres, por no mencionar que su papá es mi padrino y su hermana es novia de mi hermano. Es normal que nos llevemos así.

Perdóname, pero a ningún hombre le gustaría que su novia abrazara a otro, aun cuando haya compartido cuna de bebé con ese otro.- replicó Erick.- Y ya lo sabes.

Y tú sabes que entre Daniel y yo nunca ha habido nada.- Jazmín comenzaba a desesperarse.- Por favor, además él acaba de ser plantado por su novia en el altar. ¿Crees que estaría pensando en seducirme? Claro que no. Es Daniel, es como mi hermano.

Pues vaya hermano.- gruñó Erick.

Jazmín se desesperó y se soltó del brazo de su novio. El joven rubio de ojos negros la miró molesto. 

¿Sabes qué?.- la chica se alisó la falda de su vestido de seda color lila.- Iré a buscar a mi mamá., yo sola. Búscame cuanto se te pasen esos celos estúpidos. A estas alturas, ya deberías de saber que yo te quiero.

La joven no esperó respuesta y echó a andar por el camino de piedras que marcaban la salida. Por ahí ella vio que se acercaban Taro y Alisse, quienes parecían estar discutiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la chica se acercaba a ellos y entonces la pareja cambió repentinamente y los dos sonrieron.

Jaz¿has visto a Daniel?.- preguntó Taro, como si nada.

Sí, está con Kaoru y Daisuke en el jardín, padrino.- respondió Jazmín.- Lamento lo ocurrido.

Supongo que nadie se lo esperaba.- suspiró Alisse.

Lo sé. ¿Han visto a mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Está con Maki.- dijo Taro.- Te veremos después.

Jazmín asintió y entonces los Misaki volvieron a caminar. La joven los miró de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que ellos habían vuelto a discutir por lo bajo. Jazmín suspiró. Al parecer, las cosas no andaban bien entre Taro y Alisse y la muchacha se preguntó si terminarían separándose al igual que como lo hicieron sus padres... Bueno, Genzo y Lily no se habían divorciado, aun no, pero ya llevaban tiempo de no vivir juntos...

Lo que Jazmín no sabía era que los Misaki ya estaban considerando el divorcio. Después de varios años de matrimonio y muchas desavenencias, la pareja había decidido que lo mejor era dar por terminada su unión. 

No puedo creer que haya pasado esto justo ahora.- gruñó Taro.- Era lo único que faltaba.

Era algo que no podíamos saber de antemano.- replicó Alisse.- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que Noriko iba a hacer esto¿O también me vas a echar la culpa, como es tu costumbre?

No empieces, por favor.- pidió Taro, fastidiado.- No es el momento.

Lo digo porque a últimas fechas, todo lo que pasa es mi culpa.-insistió Alisse.

Ya te dije: ahora no.- pidió Taro.- Debemos apoyar a Daniel.

Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.- gruñó Alisse.

Jazmín, por su parte, encontró a su madre hablando con Maki. Ésta se veía preocupada, el tiempo pasaba y no había ni rastros de su hija.

Será mejor que llame a la policía.- dijo Maki.- Esto no es normal en ella.

Te ayudaremos a buscarla.- ofreció Lily.- Todo saldrá bien.

Quizás se fugó.- comentó Genzo, cruzad de brazos, como si nada.

¡Noriko jamás haría eso!.- gritó Maki.- ¡Es mi hija, ella no es así!

Lo sabemos.- Lily abrazó a Maki para tranquilizarla, al tiempo que miraba con furia a Genzo.- Tranquilízate, la encontraremos...

¿Mamá, han sabido algo de Noriko?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Nada aun. ¿No has intentado hablarle a su celular?.- dijo Lily.

Me manda al buzón de voz.- suspiró Jazmín.- Ahora sí ya estoy preocupándome...

Mejor iré a pedirle a Giovanni que me lleve la comisaría.- propuso Maki, secándose las lágrimas.

La acompañaré.- ofreció Jazmín.- Mamá, te veré en casa. Hasta pronto, papá.

Cuídate, querida.- respondió Genzo.

Gracias por todo, Lily.- sonrió Maki.- Y a ti también, Jazmín.

No hay de qué.- sonrió Lily.- Cuídate, Jaz, por favor, y cuida bien de Maki.

Lo haré.- asintió Jazmín.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron por el camino de piedra. Lily espero entonces a que ambas se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos para después encarar a Genzo.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- reclamó Lily.- ¿Eres idiota o qué?

¿De qué hablas?.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.- Y no me insultes.

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a Maki?.- Lily estaba furiosa.- Está preocupada por su hija y tú le dices que muy probablemente se fugó. Y no te insulté, solo te dije tus verdades.

Puede ser cierto.- replicó Genzo.- Las adolescentes tienden a fugarse cuando están hartas de sus vidas.

Noriko no es una adolescente.- replicó Lily.

Pero es una Hyuga, y es básicamente lo mismo.- contradijo Genzo.

¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa rivalidad con Kojiro Hyuga?.- Lily suspiró.- Eso ya pasó hace años, supéralo.

Perdón, olvidé que tú sí olvidas pronto.- el tono de voz de Genzo fue ácido.

¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?.- a Lily no le agradó el comentario.

Bien que sabes.- Genzo encaró a su aun esposa.- Me enteré de que sales con Sakai. Y mira que aun no nos divorciamos.

Solo somos amigos.- contestó Lily, tratando de conservar la calma.- Y si no lo fuera, a ti no te importa. Eres mi esposo ante la ley, pero eso no te da derecho a reclamarme nada.

En eso te equivocas, mientras haya un papel que diga que eres la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi, tienes la obligación de serme fiel.- replicó Genzo, enojándose también.

Por favor, como si tú no anduvieras con alguien.- reclamó Lily.

Pues para que lo sepas, yo no ando buscándome mujeres menores que yo.- negó Genzo.- Increíble que andes con alguien que es cinco años menor que tú, Lily, rompiste tu propio récord.

¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta?.- cuestionó Lily.- Koji podrá ser menor, pero es más hombres que otros que conozco.

Genzo esbozó una mueca. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario hiriente. 

Supongo que necesitas a alguien menor para engañarte y sentir que eres más joven¿no?.- dijo Genzo, triunfal.

Pero la sensación de triunfo le duró muy poco tiempo. Una sombra cubrió los ojos color chocolate de Lily y entonces ella sonrió con tristeza, para después darle una fuerte bofetada a su esposo.

Siempre has sido un insensible.- murmuró la mujer.- Nunca pudiste cambiar eso. No sé como pude pensar que en algún tiempo estuve enamorada de ti...

Lily se dio la vuelta y se alejó con la furia de un huracán. Genzo se sintió miserable, y por lo mismo no se molestó en frotarse la mejilla lastimada. Él no sabía por qué había hecho ese comentario, odiaba lastimar a su esposa y más odiaba el discutir con ella. Era cierto que se habían separado, era cierto que iban a divorciarse, pero Genzo seguía recriminándose por el haber hecho sufrir a Lily por tanto tiempo, y más porque no sabía qué era lo que él había hecho para que ella lo detestara tanto... Quizás, lo peor de todo, era que Lily precisamente se había hartado de que él nunca se diera cuenta de lo que la lastimaba...

Y más que nada, aunque Genzo se negaba a reconocerlo, él no sabía por qué rayos la extrañaba tanto. Y es que no quería aceptar que aun seguía amando a Lily...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Algunas horas después, las cosas no habían mejorado nada...

Daniel prácticamente se había "escondido" en su cuarto una vez que llegó desde la Iglesia. Taro y Alisse se fueron con él, aunque aun no dejaba entrar a ninguno...

-¡Daniel, abre de una vez!- gritó Alisse, ya casi desesperada y golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor.

Taro la observaba pacientemente sentado en un sofá. Suspiró...

-Ya déjalo tranquilo...- le dijo Misaki, algo cansado –Debe estar cansado de escucharte gritar... –Alisse lo miró feo, y no alcanzó a decir palabra –y no quiero que sigas gritando...

-Estoy preocupada por Daniel, ¿acaso tú no?

-¡Claro, pero no por eso me pongo a gritar como histérico!

-Ja...

La ironía que Alisse iba a decir fue detenida por Daniel, que en ese momento abrió la puerta. Se veía que no estaba del todo bien.

-Dan... ¿necesitas algo?- le preguntó con suavidad Alisse, acariciándole el cabello. El muchacho la observó y la abrazó luego.

-Aun no sabemos nada de Noriko...- dijo Taro a su hijo, aunque dudó que lo hubiera escuchado, notó que estaba más concentrado en los brazos de Alisse... recordó, sin querer, cuando era niño y le pasaba algo... siempre iba a los brazos de su madre...

-Tranquilito...- susurró Alisse.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto, mamá?...- preguntó Daniel, comenzando a llorar.

Ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón al sentir que su hijo había empezado a llorar. Pero trató de mantenerse fuerte... aunque sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar junto a él sin poder evitarlo.

Misaki suspiró, mirando la escena. Por momentos, pensó si debía intervenir de alguna forma (si iba a abrazarlos o algo así), pero prefirió dejarlos así...

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Alisse de esa manera tan... tierna...

Lo que los interrumpió fue el timbre de la puerta. Taro fue a abrir, y se sorprendió al ver que eran Kojiro y Maki, junto con sus novios, Nella y Giovanni.

La muchacha estaba casi desesperada. Ya estaba oscureciendo y no había logrado saber en dónde diablos la había dejado Pietro.

Llevaba más de una hora caminando, y llorando sin parar. El maquillaje se le había corrido todo, sobre todo el de los ojos. Su vestido, antes de un blanco inmaculado, ahora estaba en algunas partes rotos y todo sucio. El velo se lo había sacado en un pequeño arranque de ira en contra de algo (cualquier cosa servía)

La gente la miraba cuando pasaba por su lado, y Noriko ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle ayuda o algo así.

Pero hubo un momento que no lo soportó más. Cayó de rodillas sobre la vereda y comenzó a sollozar. Lo único que deseaba era estar con su familia o con Daniel...

Daniel... pobre, quizás qué iba a pensó cuando no llegó a la ceremonia. La debería estar odiando, y con razón (aunque no fue culpa de ella lo ocurrido)... esperaba que le creyera que ella de verdad quería ir...

Iba a matar a Pietro cuando lo tuviera en frente.

-¿Estás bien?

Levantó la vista y en frente de ella había un hombre, que la miraba preocupado. En sus ojos pudo notar una cierta simpatía.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Noriko intentó hablar entre los sollozos, a penas lo logró. El hombre entendió a medias lo que le había pasado (que se iba a casar, pero la secuestraron), y sintió cierta lástima por ella.

-¿Quieres que te pase mi celular?- le preguntó, para ayudarla. Ella asintió, pero luego el hombre pareció pensarlo mejor -¿o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

La muchacha no quería abusar de la buena voluntad de él, pero la verdad no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Así que no le quedó otra que irse con él... a la casa de Daniel, después de todo, sus padres no vivían en esa ciudad.

En la casa de la familia Misaki, el ambiente se puso tenso a penas entraron los cuatro. Daniel soltó a Alisse y miró seriamente a los recién llegados.

-No sabemos dónde está Noriko- dijo Maki –no sabemos dónde pudo haberse metido...

-Demás que se fue con otro- murmuró Daniel, enojado.

Lo miraron todos. El muchacho estaba sentado descuidadamente sobre el sofá, con cara de enojado (estaba así desde que habían llegado Maki y Kojiro, con sus respectivos novios). Nella y Giovanni estaban en un rincón, con cara de aburridos y algo molestos, en el caso de ella por Maki, y él por Kojiro.

Kojiro Hyuga no hablaba palabra. Estaba preocupado por su hija. Era verdad que no deseaba que se casara aún, pero de ahí a desear que desapareciera de la tierra el día de su matrimonio era otra cosa... Nella, que estaba al lado de él, lo abrazó.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que saliéramos a buscar a tu hija- le dijo Nella a Hyuga, principalmente porque las otras dos mujeres que estaban ahí (es decir, Alisse y Maki), prácticamente la detestaban... a Maki sola podía hacerle frente, pero cuando estaba acompañada por otra de sus amigas, el asunto se le hacía más difícil.

-Ya la buscamos...- replicó Kojiro –Noriko no conoce del todo bien la ciudad, ¿dónde pudo haberse metido?

-Demás que se volvió a su casa- volvió de decir en todo molesto Daniel –no le debe ser muy agradable estar en la ciudad en que dejó plantado al tarado de...

-Daniel, ya córtala- lo interrumpió Alisse –primero veremos qué le pasó a Noriko y después verás qué cosas le dices...

Giovanni estaba aburrido... sí, era verdad que la hija de su novia estaba perdida, pero no consideraba justo el tener que soportar estar en el mismo cuarto del "ex" de Maki por culpa de eso...

La puerta se abrió y llegó Karou con Javier, su hermano chico, y con ellos Jazmín y Daisuke, que habían estado ayudando en la búsqueda de Noriko. Por sus caras, todos notaron cómo les fue...

-¿Han sabido algo?- preguntó Karou, a lo que nadie contestó.

Durante algunos minutos las cosas no cambiaron mucho, sólo Alisse, que le fue a servir leche a Javier, que ya tenía un poco de hambre.

El timbre fue lo que suavizó un poco el ambiente, y Taro fue a abrir (sobre todo cuando notó que ninguno se movía)

-¡¿Noriko?!

El grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que miraron con sorpresa a la puerta de la casa. Ahí vieron a la chica. Aun estaba vestida de novia, aunque el vestido estaba todo sucio, si es que no roto en algunas partes, el velo había desaparecido, y ella tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, demás que de tanto llorar.

Fue tanta la conmoción que originó su llegada, que nadie se fijó en el detalle que Daniel la miró unos momentos y luego se fue de ahí, lo más seguro que a su cuarto

Como era de esperarse, nadie entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido. La sentaron en el sofá y esperaron que se calmara para que comenzara a hablar. Mientras, Taro y Kojiro escuchaban la versión del hombre.

-No es mucho- decía él –caminaba de mi trabajo hacia mi automóvil cuando la vi sentada en el suelo y llorando a mares... me preocupó un poco su actitud así que le ofrecí llevarla al lugar que ella quisiera, pensé que podía estar perdida o algo así...

-Bueno... le agradezco lo que hizo- dijo Hyuga –la verdad ya no sabíamos qué hacer para encontrarla...

-¿Hoy era su boda?- preguntó el hombre, los otros dos asintieron –es una lástima... bien, ya debo irme, espero que todo se solucione...

-Muchas gracias por todo, otra vez...

-Adiós.

El hombre se fue, y los otros dos entraron en el momento en que Noriko comenzaba a contar lo que había ocurrido. Por supuesto, después de escuchar lo que le había hecho Pietro a su "princesa", Kojiro Hyuga quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos... estaba preparando la tortura cuando Noriko preguntó por Daniel.

-Hace rato que no lo vemos...- dijo Jazmín –no sé donde pueda estar...

-Ve a verlo a su cuarto- dijo Kaoru –me tinca que está ahí...

-Bien...

La joven Hyuga se puso de pie y fue al cuarto de Daniel. Finalmente, Giovanni decidió que se iría al hotel, y que ahí esperaría a Maki. Cuando ambos se despidieron (de beso en la boca), Hyuga gruñó, mirando a otro lado. Por supuesto, que Nella se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó, un poco seria. El otro la miró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- gruñó el otro –no me vengas con tus celos infundados aquí...

-... Hum...- Nella miró a otro lado y prefirió ir a la cocina a tomar algo. Ahí se encontró con Alisse, que aun estaba con Javier. El niño le estaba contando algo –Perdón, ¿dónde hay un vaso?

-Ahí...- Alisse le indicó donde estaban. Nella deseaba salir lo más pronto de ahí, se sentía muy incómoda en ese lugar -¿quieres agua o prefieres otra cosa?

-Agua... y ya deja de ser amable, sé que no te agrado...

-Una cosa es que no me agrades y otra que no pueda ser amable contigo en mi casa...- Alisse sonrió un poco mirándola –aunque si quieres dejo de disimular y te saco a patadas de mi casa- agregó la chilena, sonriendo ampliamente y sin quitar el tono amable de su voz. Nella apuró el agua y salió de ahí, con deseos de marcharse de una vez de esa casa.

-Mami...- dijo Javier, el hijo menor de Alisse y Taro.

-¿Si, hijo?

-¿Al final Daniel se va a casar?

-Ahm... no lo sé, hijo... al menos hoy, no...

Mientras, en el cuarto de Daniel, después de mucho insistir el muchacho Misaki dejó entrar a Noriko. Después de entrar, hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa, ¿cierto?- le dijo ella, después de dudar un poco lo que tenía que decir. Él se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado –Daniel...

-Mira- la cortó él –la historia que tengas que contarme me importa bien poco, si no querías casarte conmigo era mucho más fácil que me lo dijeras...

-¡Es que yo sí quiero casarme contigo!

-¡Ja!, ¿puedo reírme?

-Daniel, tienes que escucharme. ¡Mírame como estoy!, alguien que fuera inteligente sabría que algo me pasó...

-Ajá, soy un tonto...- contestó Daniel –ahora, no es que tenga que salir, pero si me dejaras tranquilo me ayudarías mucho.

Noriko lo vio sentarse en su cama, mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados. Ella se quedó de pie unos instantes más y salió del cuarto. Amaba a Daniel, pero si se ponía idiota y no quería escucharla no era culpa de ella.

Al salir ella, Daniel agarró unas cuantas cosas y las lanzó a la pared.

La chica Hyuga fue a donde estaban los demás y se quiso ir de inmediato con Maki y Kojiro. Nella prácticamente los siguió casi corriendo (temiendo que la olvidaran, o algo así). Alisse se hubiera reído de buena gana, si es que no supiera que su hijo estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Al rato llegó Lily a buscar a Jazmín y a Diasuke, y ahí le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Daniel es igual a ti...- dijo la mexicana a Alisse –igual de impulsivos y si se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de sacárselos...

-Ya, que Taro también me dijo lo mismo hoy- gruñó la otra –lo único que quiero es que pase el día de hoy...

-Te entiendo... ha sido un día duro para todos, y más para Daniel y para Noriko

-Sí... ¿y hablaste con el Wakys hoy?

-Casi nada...- suspiró Lily –ya sabes, con todo este embrollo empezó con sus estúpidos comentarios que no venían al caso, y estaba tan nerviosa que le grité de vuelta...

-Ja, pobre...- Alisse miró unos instantes a su amiga –Lily, ¿qué sientes por el Wakys?

-¿Qué cosa?- la otra se perturbó un poco, quizás porque hacía tiempo que no se hacía esa pregunta.

-Digo, si a pesar del tiempo has dejado de quererlo...- continuó la otra –a veces me pongo a pensar si podré olvidar a Taro...

Esta vez fue Lily la que observó a su amiga. Sabía que le dolía pensar en Taro y en lo que estaba terminando su matrimonio. Iba a continuar con la conversación, pero llegó Javier con ellas, exigiéndole a su madre que le fuera a leer un cuento, y Alisse no tuvo otra alternativa.

-¿Me acompañas o esperas a Jazmín aquí?- le preguntó Alisse.

-Espero a Jazmín, ve tranquila.

-Bien...

Lily miró a su alrededor, apoyándose en el sofá. Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse, y fue cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, al abrir los ojos, vio que era Taro.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó él, sonriendo un poco.

-He estado mucho mejor- contestó ella -¿y tú?

-También...- murmuró él –ha sido un día difícil...

-Taro... te quiero hacer una pregunta, y espero que no te enojes- empezó ella, aunque se notaba que estaba dudando un poco. Misaki, al notarlo, la animó con la mirada para que hablara –¿te quieres divorciar de Alisse?

-¿Ella te dijo algo?- le preguntó seriamente él.

-No... pero los conozco a los dos, y sé que de hace un buen tiempo que tienen algunos problemas, así que conmigo no tienes que disimular.

Taro iba a contestarle, pero en esos momentos llegaron Jazmín y Daisuke, acompañados por Kaoru.

-¿Hablaron con Daniel?- les preguntó Lily.

-No quiere ni escucharnos...- contestó desanimada Jazmín –ni siquiera a mí...

-Bueno, por ahora tenemos irnos a descansar...- dijo Lily –mejor no lo presionen y esperemos qué es lo que dice mañana...


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Capítulo 4.- ¿Y ahora qué?.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Hyuga estaba de mal humor. Alguien había tenido la osadía de secuestrar a Noriko, a su hija, y le había arruinado los planes de boda. Y lo peor del caso era que ese loco seguía por ahí en alguna parte, con el riesgo de que volviera a aparecer y se volviera a llevar a su niña.

Además, estaba Nella. La mujer no había dejado de parlotear desde que salieron de la casa de los Misaki, hablando de no sé que idiotez de tener más niños. Para Hyuga, estaba conforme con sus tres hijos, Noriko, Takeru y Aoshi, productos de su matrimonio con Maki, pero al parecer Nella no estaba de acuerdo en eso y quería tener bebés propios. Lo peor del caso, la mujer tenía la loca idea de ponerle a esos hijos nombres tan estúpidos y ridículos como los que tenían los personajes de Shakespeare.

¿Qué te parece, querido?.- preguntó Nella.- Tener un hermoso hijo de piel blanca y ojos azules al que podríamos llamarle Febo.

En primera.- replicó Kojiro, bastante irritado.- Está difícil que algún hijo nuestro salga con piel blanca, siendo tú morena y yo más moreno aun, y lo de los ojos azules olvídalo, porque te recuerdo que usas lentes de contacto y que tus ojos azules no son naturales.

Bueno.- Nella pareció encogerse.- Yo decía que... Bueno, está bien, pero al menos podríamos ponerle Febo...

Ni hablar, eso es estúpido.- negó Kojiro.- Ningún hijo mío va a llevar el ridículo nombre de un dios romano.

Nella respingó, pero se quedó callada. Ella ya sabía que cuando Kojiro andaba de malas era mejor no decir nada. y bueno, no era para menos, la pobre Noriko había sido secuestrada, aparentemente, aunque a Nella no le hubiese sorprendido que la chica se hubiera fugado con otro, dado lo poco amistoso que parecía ser Daniel Misaki. Y no era para menos, después de todo ese muchacho era hijo de esa mujer chilena que era una antipática cualquiera. A Nella le molestaba el simple hecho de estar cerca de la tal Alisse, tan era así que prefería ignorarla y fingir que no existía para no tener que cruzar conversación con ella.

Pero al menos, Alisse no era como Lily Del Valle. Ésa sí que era una completa desgraciada, según pensaba Nella, la cual había tomado un inexplicable odio hacia Lily desde el día en que ella hizo el comentario de que Maki era el amor de la vida de Kojiro. Mejor ni pensar en ello, nomás de recordarlo a Nella le entraban los deseos de vomitar y de golpear hasta la muerte a Lily Del Valle, aun cuando ésta seguía pensando que la nueva pareja de Kojiro era una completa oportunista resbalosa y con tan poco cerebro que era preferible ni siquiera hacerle caso.

El caso era que Kojiro estaba malhumorado, y más que nada, preocupado. Esa noche, Noriko iba a quedarse con Maki y Giovanni, pero Hyuga deseaba tener a su hija en un lugar más seguro, con él por ejemplo. No es que Kojiro no confiara en Maki, era que no confiaba en Giovanni y lo consideraba un patán presuntuoso.

Mañana a primera hora iremos por Noriko.- dijo Hyuga a Nella.- Y la traeremos aquí.

¿Aquí?.- Nella hizo un gesto de desdén.- ¿Con nosotros?

No puedo dejar a mi hija sola en estos momentos.- replicó Hyuga.- Noriko va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que no aparezca el tipo loco que la secuestró.

¿Qué hay de malo que se quede con Akamine?.- preguntó Nella, desdeñosa.- Allá también estará segura.

No confío en ese italiano.- replicó Hyuga.- Mi hija vivirá con nosotros. Y espero que no tengas nada en contra.

Nada de eso, mi amor.- Nella era todo dulzura y sonrisas falsas.- Me encantará tener a tu hija con nosotros, así podré acercarme más a ella.

Gracias por comprender.- suspiró Kojiro.

Nella, sonriendo, se acercó a Kojiro y le dio un beso; él suspiró y le agradeció a ella su apoyo. Nella se recargó contra el pecho de Hyuga y esbozó una mueca. No solo tenía ella que lidiar con la ex esposa sino 

también con la hija de Kojiro, dos de las mujeres que no aguantaba Nella. Y eso que a Nella no le gustaba compartir lo que consideraba suyo con nadie.

--

Jazmín se dio cuenta de que su madre andaba decaída; lo notó cuando ella habló con Alisse a solas en la cocina. Vaya, se suponía que ese día debía ser de felicidad, pero en vez de eso todos andaban con las caras largas, como si en vez de una boda se hubiese planeado un funeral.

Daisuke, después de jugar un rato con Javier, se acercó a su hermana aprovechando que Kaoru llevó a su hermano menor a dormir. El joven, con su raro instinto, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien por ningún lado.

¿Quién se murió, Jaz?.- suspiró Daisuke.

No tengo idea.- musitó Jazmín.- ¿Qué salió mal?

Mejor pregunta qué no salió mal.- replicó Daisuke.- Nadie nada de humor ahora, ni Kaoru y eso que ella es tan optimista y alegre como su padre.

Creo que nadie podría andar de humor con tanta cosa mala.- suspiró Jazmín.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué la desgracia cayó sobre todos. Táchame de a loca, pero creo que mamá y papá discutieron.

¿Y cuando no?.- gruñó Daisuke.- Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que ellos se trataron con cariño.

Desde aquella vez que papá tuvo que irse al extranjero y mamá estuvo hospitalizada.- recordó Jazmín.- Aun no entiendo qué pasó ahí, de repente mamá se dio de alta voluntaria y fue por nosotros para irnos de la casa...

Y llevarnos con la abuela.- completó Daisuke.- Yo tampoco supe qué pasó ahí, y te apuesto que papá tampoco.

Jazmín no dijo gran cosa, solo se miró las manos, en uno de cuyos dedos llevaba una sortija de plata, que le había regalado Erick. La chica esbozó una mueca triste al recordar a su novio.

Como si eso no fuera poco, te peleaste con Erick.- observó Daisuke.- ¿Qué fue, esta vez?

Otra vez Daniel.- gruñó Jaz.- ¿Por qué Erick no entiende que no hay nada entre Dany y yo?

Quizás porque ustedes son demasiado cercanos.- replicó Daisuke.- ¿Qué nunca te has visto? Actúas como si Daniel fuera muy importante para ti. Yo los conozco muy bien a ambos y sé que son más como hermanos que como otra cosa, pero alguien que no los conozca muy bien va a pensar mal de ustedes. Como Erick.

Jazmín supo que su hermano tenía algo de razón, después de todo, ella apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses de noviazgo con Erick Levin, ya que él tardó mucho en pedirle a Jazmín que fuera su novia debido a que pensaba que Daniel era el novio de la chica.

Y sin embargo.- Daisuke aun no había acabado.- Erick se equivoca de persona. No es de Daniel de quien se tiene que preocupar, sino de Takeru Hyuga.

¿Qué dices?.- Jaz enarcó sus cejas negras.- ¿De Takeru? ¿Te volviste loco?

No te hagas mensa.- replicó Daisuke.- Si bien que todos saben que Takeru está loco por ti.

Eso no es verdad.- protestó Jazmín.- Takeru y yo solo somos amigos.

Sí, quizás tú lo veas como amigo, pero él está que babea por ti.- contradijo Daisuke.

Ya cállate.- gruñó Jazmín.- Me iré afuera a llamarle a Erick. Y más te vale que cuando regrese se te hayan pasado esas ideas idiotas.

Jazmín caminó al jardín de la casa de los Misaki, en donde encontró a su padre platicando con su padrino (o sea, Taro. ¿Ya lo había dicho, no?). Jaz se sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba encontrarse ahí a su padre. Genzo miró a su hija y le hizo una seña muy sutil a Misaki para que dejara de hablar.

¿Papá?.- lo abordó Jazmín.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo quería saber como seguía todo.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Supe que Noriko apareció.

Sí, y fue bastante extraño.- suspiró Jazmín.- Pero al menos ella está bien. ¿No vas a pasar a ver a Daisuke? Mamá también está ahí.

Jazmín confirmó sus sospechas de que algo había pasado entre sus padres cuando notó el gesto que puso Genzo al escuchar que Lily estaba dentro. Era algo más como remordimiento mezclado con culpa. En ese momento, se asomó Kaoru por la puerta y le dijo a su padre que lo necesitaban adentro. Taro se disculpó y entró en la casa, detrás de su hija. Jazmín se quedó a solas con Genzo.

No tengo mucho tiempo.- dijo el hombre, algo nervioso.- Debo regresar a atender algunos asuntos urgentes.

Te peleaste con mamá.- suspiró Jazmín.- ¿Cierto?

¿Ella te dijo algo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Nada.- negó Jazmín.- Se le nota en la mirada.

Claro, Genzo sabía a qué se refería Jazmín. Los ojos de Lily eran tremendamente expresivos y siempre mostraban el estado de ánimo de la mujer, cualidad que heredó Jazmín. Daisuke, por el contrario, había heredado la mirada de su padre, la cual era misteriosa y enigmática y parecía nunca querer decir nada.

En serio, papá, ¿por qué todo esto?.- preguntó Jazmín.- No entiendo el sentido de que mamá y tú se lastimen cada vez que se ven.

No es fácil para ninguno de los dos.- respondió Genzo.- Creo que aun quedan heridas abiertas que no han podido sanar.

No es fácil para ninguno de los cuatro, papá.- replicó Jazmín.- Daisuke y yo también sufrimos por verlos separados.

Lo lamento, en verdad.- se disculpó Genzo.- Hice todo lo que pude, pero por algún motivo que aun no descubro, tu madre puso esa barrera entre los dos que se me hizo imposible de superar.

Algo en el tono de voz de Genzo hicieron sentir mal a Jazmín; era como si él aun siguiera amando a Lily pero hubiera sido ella la que decidió terminar con todo. La chica se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Genzo suspiró y le regresó el gesto a su hija.

Quizás solo es cuestión de tiempo.- murmuró Jazmín.- Quizás mamá necesita pensar las cosas.

Yo creo que ya las pensó muy bien.- replicó Genzo.- Sé que está saliendo con Sakai.

Ah. Ése.- Jazmín hizo un gesto de repulsión.- Lo detesto, tiene una actitud de pavo real que no puede con ella.. Y me llama "pequeña", como si yo tuviera cinco años, no sé que se cree. No sé tampoco qué le pasa a mamá que le gustan los presuntuosos. Sin ofender.

Está bien.- Genzo sonrió levemente.- Supongo que me lo merezco.

En ese momento salió Daisuke de la casa, algo cabizbajo. El muchacho vio a su padre y a su hermana y se dirigió a ellos.

Hola, papá.- saludó Daisuke.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Yo no esperaba estar aquí.- se sinceró Genzo.- Fue un mal día.

Y que lo digas.- gruñó Daisuke.- Mamá está adentro.

Lo sé, tu hermana me lo dijo.- suspiró Genzo.

Bueno, sino quieres que ella sepa que estuviste aquí, no diremos nada.- ofreció Daisuke.- Aunque nos deberías una.

Vaya, cada día te vuelves más cínico.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

Por algo soy tu hijo.- replicó Daisuke.- Salí igualito a ti, papá, es lo que todos dicen.

Jazmín soltó una carcajada y Genzo le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a su hijo. En ese momento la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y Lily salió por ella, casi corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver a Genzo ahí.

Demasiado tarde.- murmuró Daisuke.- Ya te cayó el chahuistle, papá.

Cállate, Dai.- lo regañó su hermana.

Lily vio a Genzo y su expresión cambió de preocupación a algo de enojo. Sin embargo, la mujer caminó muy digna hacia su familia e incluso le sonrió a sus hijos.

Jaz, Dai, no vayan a entrar a la casa ahora.- dijo Lily.- Regresen al auto, nos vamos ya.

¿Sin despedirnos?.- se preguntó Jazmín.

No creo que sea prudente que se despidan ahora.- musitó Lily.- Mañana le hablas a Daniel a ver como sigue, Jazmín, y después puedes visitar a Kaoru, Daisuke.

¿Pasa algo malo?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Cosas en las que no nos debemos meter.- respondió Lily.- Y no hagan preguntas.

Está bien, mamá, no nos hables como si fuéramos tontos.- se quejó Daisuke.

No le hables así a tu madre.- lo regañó Genzo.

Está bien, lo siento.- Daisuke sonrió con malicia.- Perdona, mamá.

Creo que mejor nos vamos al coche.- dijo Jazmín, jalando a su hermano.- Cuídate, papá.

Y te portas bien.- añadió Daisuke.

Genzo y Lily miraron a sus dos hijos irse, con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Daisuke es cada vez más descarado.- musitó Lily.- Salió a ti.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero Jazmín lo contiene, ella le hace balance. Es muy prudente y segura de sí misma. Se parece mucho a ti.

Curioso que lo digas.- Lily sonrió levemente.

Es la verdad.- suspiró Genzo.- Ella me comentó que no le gusta que nos peleemos.

A nadie le gusta.- replicó Lily.- Y esperaba que tú no le fueras a comentar nada, yo no lo hice.

Nuestros hijos no son unos niños.- protestó Genzo.- Ellos están ya grandes y saben lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Yo no le dije nada a Jazmín, ella misma se dio cuenta.

Me lo temía.- murmuró Lily.

Lamento mucho lo de hace rato.- Genzo se armó de valor.- No sé qué me pasó.

Está bien.- replicó Lily.- Supongo que aun hay mucha agua bajo el puente.

Mucho agua bajo el puente. Vaya metáfora, Genzo siempre la detestó pero a Lily le encantaba usarla, sobre todo a últimas fechas. Ella hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y se marchó con sus hijos. Genzo estuvo a punto de ir tras ella y de pedirle que intentaran resolver sus diferencias, pero la dejó ir. No, él estaba enojado, ella ya lo había rechazado una vez y Genzo no dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir.

--

A Alisse ya le dolía la cabeza. Estaba harta de tanta cosa, lo único que ella deseaba era irse a dormir y olvidarse por un momento del mundo. Daniel seguía encerrado, sin querer ni comer siquiera, Javier estaba en plan insoportable porque quería ver televisión hasta tarde, Kaoru andaba con dolor de estómago y Taro... Pues seguía siendo Taro. Tan fastidiada estaba, que Alisse no se dio cuenta de cuando Lily, Jazmín y Daisuke se retiraron de la casa sin decir ni siquiera un hasta luego. Bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo en esos momentos el lugar parecía estar patas arriba.

Consientes demasiado a ese niño.- gruñó Misaki, cuando Javier empezó a hacer su berrinche.

Mira quien habla.- replicó Alisse.- No fui yo el que lo dejaba dormirse hasta tarde para ver Dragon Ball.

Sí, pero no soy yo la que lo dejó comer galletas de chocolate antes de su hora de dormir.- protestó Taro.- Sabes que el chocolate lo acelera.

Claro. Otra vez es mi culpa. ¿cierto?.- replicó Alisse.- Siempre es mi culpa, nunca la tuya.

Javier, al ver pelear a sus padres, se echó a llorar.

¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?.- reclamó Alisse.- Javier ya está llorando, espero que estés conforme.

¿Yo?.- se enojó Misaki.- ¿Yo fui el que gritó e hizo alharaca como cacatúa?

¡No me insultes!.- gritó Alisse.

Kaoru entró a la sala, preocupada por el escándalo, y al ver a sus padres pelear, decidió sacar a Javier de ahí.

Ven.- le dijo la chica a su hermano.- Vamos a ponerte el abrigo.

Quiero ver la televisión.- se quejó Javier.

La verás al rato.- dijo Kaoru.- Vamos al parque a que juegues un rato.

Alisse se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba ahí y dejó de discutir con su esposo para prestarle atención a sus hijos.

¡A dónde van?.- preguntó.

Al parque.- respondió Kaoru.- Me parece que papá y tú tienen mucho que decirse.

Fabuloso.- murmuró Taro.- No tienen que irse, cariño, no pasa nada.

Claro que no.- apoyó Alisse.- Lo lamentamos mucho.

No sé por qué quieren seguirlo ocultando.- replicó Kaoru.- Ustedes hace mucho que no se llevan bien, y ni modo, pero no esperen que me trague el cuento. Es temprano aun, llevaré a Javier al parque y mientras tanto, pueden terminar de pelearse.

No vayas.- Alisse tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Quédense aquí, nosotros nos vamos.

No, mamá, necesito aire fresco.- negó Kaoru, volteando a ver a su hermano.- Nos vamos nosotros, será un rato cortito.

Entonces sal al jardín.- insistió Alisse.

No nos tardamos, mamá.- replicó Kaoru.- No nos va a pasar nada.

Kaoru salió con Javier de la casa por la puerta trasera; Alisse los miró irse con cierta angustia, aunque no sabía si era por todo lo ocurrido o porque algo malo en verdad iba a pasar. Taro no dijo nada, de repente Alisse se había puesto pálida sin razón aparente.

Javier y Kaoru recorrieron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al parque, él en bicicleta y ella caminando, en el cual aun jugaban algunos niños en compañía de sus padres y sus hermanos. Javier recorrió varias veces el lugar en su bicicleta, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaoru. Después de un rato, ella respiró más calmada y bajó la guardia; a lo lejos, Kaoru vio a una amiga de la escuela y la saludó. La amiga caminó hacia ella y entabló una breve conversación con la chica, y poco después Javier regresó en su bicicleta.

Kao, quiero un refresco.- dijo Javier.

En un segundo vamos a la tienda.- respondió Kaoru.

Las dos chicas continuaron hablando, mientras Javier ponía cara de fastidio. Después de un ratito, el chico dejó su bicicleta y echó a andar, aprovechando una distracción por parte de Kaoru. Javier quería un refresco y quizás podría ir a la tienda de enfrente y comprar uno y regresar sin que su hermana se diera cuenta.

Kaoru notó que no estaba su hermano cuando ya era demasiado tarde. La chica se levantó, asustada, y corrió a buscar a Javier, y después de un rato divisó a su hermano cruzando la calle sin fijarse que un automóvil se dirigía a toda velocidad a él...

¡Javier!.- gritó Kaoru, pero era demasiado tarde...

Rechinido de llantas, un grito agudo y después... Nada...

--

Maki estaba preocupada por su hija; Noriko no dejaba de llorar y de repetir que ella no había querido dejar plantado a Daniel en el altar, pero él no le creía y aparte estaba el hecho de que Pietro la había secuestrado y que muy probablemente volvería a aparecer. La chica lloraba desconsolada en el regazo de su madre y Maki ya no hallaba como consolarla.

Tienes que darle tiempo..- murmuró Giovanni, desde la entrada del cuarto de Noriko.- Necesitas dejar que se tranquilice.

Es mi hija.- replicó Maki.- No puedo dejarla sola.

No te digo que la dejes sola, únicamente que la dejes descansar.- replicó Giovanni.

Después de un largo rato, Noriko se quedó dormida y entonces Maki la acomodó en la cama y salió de puntillas para no despertarla. Agotada, la mujer suspiró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Giovanni.

Fue un día horrendo.- murmuró ella.

Lo sé.- Giovannu le besó el cabello.- Pero aquí me tienes contigo...

Gracias.- murmuró Maki.- No sé qué haría sin ti...

Giovanni abrazó a Maki con más fuerza. Ella agradeció la presencia del hombre ahí, pero por algún motivo solo podía pensar en Kojiro...


	5. No name

**Capítulo 5. **

Si alguien le preguntaba, Kaoru Misaki no podría haber explicado qué fue lo que pasó. Después de lo que le pasó a su hermano... todo era muy confuso.

En fin, en esos momentos estaba en el hospital, gracias al tipo que había atropellado a su hermano, que se había quedado ahí, llamó a la ambulancia y que trató de ayudar lo más que pudo... pero eso ya no le interesaba mayormente, la chica no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen...

Su madre se lo había dicho... quizás ella algo sabía... quizás lo había sentido...

Se tapó la cara con las manos, soltando nuevamente lágrimas. Alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó el hombre, preocupado. Por su voz, Kaoru notó que quizás se sentía tan culpable como ella por lo ocurrido. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar -¿segura?... ¿llamaste a tus padres?

Kaoru esta vez asintió, comenzando a llorar más aún. ¿Con qué cara podría contarles a sus padres lo ocurrido?. No deseaba que llegaran, pero por otra parte, necesitaba tenerlos con ella.

En fin, en pocos minutos Taro y Alisse llegaron, cual de los dos más pálidos. Al llegar a la recepción, y después que les dijeran la habitación donde estaba Javier, los dos fueron rápidamente y se encontraron en el pasillo con Kaoru.

-Kao...

La joven levantó la vista y los miró durante unos instantes, para luego comenzar a llorar. Sus padres se acercaron a ella y cada uno se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó Alisse, suavemente. Kaoru se abrazó a ella.

-Fue mi culpa, mamá- dijo ella, entre sollozos –me descuidé un momento, y...

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Kaoru- la interrumpió Taro –los accidentes pasan, y son eso, accidentes.

Daniel llegó en esos momentos. Se veía bastante peor que durante la tarde.

-Me costó un kilo encontrar donde estacionar- gruñó, al llegar al lado de su familia -¿saben algo del Javo?

-Acabamos de llegar...- murmuró Taro, mirando preocupado a su hija.

¿Qué importaba a esas alturas quién era el culpable de lo ocurrido?. Kaoru estaba poco menos traumada, así que ya más daño no había que hacerle. ¿Javier?... era el mayor afectado. ¿El o la que lo había atropellado?. Aunque Misaki tenía deseos de asesinarlo, quizás no era su culpa lo que había ocurrido, después de todo, Javier era un niño, y todos saben como son de inquietos...

-Disculpen...- una voz masculina llamó la atención de la familia Misaki, que lo miraron de reojo –yo... quisiera disculparme... es que...

El hombre se quedó en silencio, mirando a Alisse. Ella también tenía su mirada pegada en él... Taro frunció el cejo al notarlo.

-Matías...- murmuró ella, extrañada.

-... Alisse...- dijo él, y se quedó unos instantes en silencio -¿es tú hijo?

Ella asintió levemente, en repetidas ocasiones, sin soltar ni media palabra. Matías se sentó a su lado, preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho... es que ... se cruzó de pronto, no alcancé a...

Misaki escuchaba fastidiado. Lo que faltaba, que el que había atropellado a su hijo menor fuera el "ex" de su casi "ex" esposa... que irónica podía ser la vida, la verdad.

Lo que lo interrumpió de su pensamiento, fue el echo que se acercara un doctor a ellos, pidiendo hablar con los padres de Javier Misaki.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Taro, una vez que estuvieron algo alejados, pero al ver la cara del médico, notó que no eran del todo buenas noticias.

-Javier sufrió heridas graves, una hemorragia interna que lo llevó a un choque hipovolémico, ocasionando hipoxigenación cerebral llevándolo al coma.

Ni Taro ni Alisse entendieron del todo a qué se refería el doctor (aunque sí entendieron que era grave), y éste lo notó al ver sus caras. Suspirando, buscó una forma más simple de decirles.

-El niño sufrió heridas graves, tuvo un sangrado interno que lo llevó a un choque por falta de sangre, ocasionando que el cerebro se quedara sin oxígeno, causándole el coma.

Coma... aunque los dos no entendían del todo el término, sabían que cuando alguien estaba en "coma", era porque estaba grave.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Taro, con un hilo de voz. Alisse parecía en shock.

-Aun no... les avisaré...

El doctor dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Los dos se quedaron unos instantes de pie, quizás intentando ordenar sus confusas ideas... Alisse fue la primera en moverse, y volver donde estaban sus hijos, sentía que sus fuerzas se estaban escapando...

Misaki la miró... quizás necesitaba que alguien la abrazara, ¿y por qué no él?, después de todo, aun estaban casados, aunque en apariencia parecían querer todo lo contrario. Pero se le adelantaron. Para su molestia, Matías ya estaba al lado de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se largó a llorar en sus brazos.

Taro prefirió quitar la vista de la escena e ir con sus hijos, para intentar explicarles lo casi nada que recordaba de lo que les había dicho el doctor.

Aunque en parte, estaba desconcertado... se suponía que ya no sentía nada por Alisse, que su amor por ella se había diluido en sus años de matrimonio.

--

Lily se vino a enterar de lo ocurrido durante la mañana, y en parte se molestó con Alisse. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de contarle lo que había ocurrido con Javier?

Por suerte, Jazmín había llamado a Daniel a penas se levantó, para saber cómo estaba después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, y fue ahí cuando le contó todo. En fin, en poco rato estuvo lista ella y sus hijos y fueron al hospital.

Como era de esperarse, los ánimos no eran los mejores. Kaoru estaba muy mal, aunque Lily no sabía del todo la razón, Daniel había entrado en un mutismo peor al del día anterior y Misaki, aparte de preocupado, parecía de un pésimo humor.

-¿Y Alisse?- le preguntó, al no ver a su amiga.

-Está con Javier- contestó Misaki, con un gruñido.

-¿Y por qué tú no estás también con ellos?- le preguntó luego Lily.

-...

Misaki no contestó, sólo miró hacia otro lado, molesto. Lily prefirió no preguntar, algo debió haber pasado para que Taro se encontrara en ese estado. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Jazmín se había sentado a un lado de Daniel, y trataba de sacarle algunas palabras, cosa que le estaba costando bastante, a pesar de ser tan amigos. Daisuke se había llevado a Kaoru a caminar un rato, para que se tranquilizara. La chica parecía realmente afectada, aunque la mexicana no sabía la razón.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, en el pasillo en que esperaban. No sabía qué ocurría, parecía que una nube negra se había posado sobre la familia de sus amigos...

En poco rato llegó Genzo también, y muy pronto Lily se dio cuenta que Misaki sí le contó lo que le ocurría, aunque para esas alturas ella ya estaba con Alisse.

-¿Sabes por qué Taro está con esa cara?- le preguntó Lily, después de llevar un rato hablando.

Alisse miró a su esposo antes de contestarle, confundida.

-¿Cuál cara?- le preguntó.

-La de ogro, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado- contestó Lily.

-Debe ser por lo de Javier- dijo Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros -¿por qué otra cosa sería?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú...

La chilena prefirió no contestar. Miró impaciente la hora. Le habían dicho que tenía que salir unos minutos del cuarto de Javier para que lo revisaran, y ya se estaba impacientando.

-Tranquila...- le dijo Lily.

-Lo intento... de verdad trato, pero siento que esto ya me sobrepasó... es que... si le pasa algo a mi niño, yo...

-Deja de pensar idioteces- la cortó Lily –Javier va a estar bien, no tienes que ser tan fatalista...

Alisse no contestó, soltó un triste suspiro y volvió su mirada al frente.

No muy lejos de ahí, Taro y Wakabayashi conversaban.

-¿Y estás enojado por tú discusión con Alisse o porque Matías está aquí?- le preguntó Genzo, después de que Misaki le contara todos los problemas que tenía.

-Discutí con ella por culpa de Matías...- gruñó Taro, lo que sorprendió un poco a Wakabayashi –no me agrada que...

-¿Estás celoso?- inquirió Genzo, mirándolo suspicaz. Misaki lo miró seriamente, sin contestar –no puedes estar celoso, se van a divorciar...

-Cállate...

En esos momentos les avisaron que podrían entrar a ver a Javier. Los dos se pusieron de pie, y sin mirarse siquiera, caminaron al cuarto en que estaba el niño.

Genzo y Lily se miraron unos instantes. Encontraban un poco ridículo el quedarse mirando y separados... el japonés fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su aun esposa.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?- le preguntó, con cierta sutileza que llegó a sorprender a Lily.

Y tanto así, que ella no fue capaz de negarse. Jazmín sonrió un poco cuando los vio caminar juntos hacia la cafetería del hospital...

--

Nella estaba molesta... ¿molesta?, ¡enojada!

Por algunos minutos, pensó que lo que le había pedido Kojiro el día anterior era una broma... o al menos que se había arrepentido.

Pero no, al levantarse esa mañana Hyuga tenía muy claro que tenía que ir con su hija y que se fuera a quedar con ellos. Por supuesto, eso a Nella no le hacía la mínima gracia, el tener a Noriko viviendo con ellos sería... horrible.

Lo malo, por supuesto, era que Kojiro no lo veía igual.

-¿Por qué estás enojada?- le preguntó él, después de llevar un buen rato en el auto, y ella callada (cosa rara)

-... No estoy enojada- gruñó la italiana.

-Como digas...

Kojiro la conocía. Siempre que se ponía así era porque pensaba que estaba enamorado aun de Maki (nada más equivocado, según él), así que prefería cortar ahí la conversación y evitarse problemas con ella.

Llegaron al lugar en que se estaban quedando. Y, por supuesto, a Maki no le hizo gracia lo que Hyuga la dijo una vez que llegó.

-Estás loco si crees que Noriko se irá contigo y con la bruja- gruñó Maki –ella llegó conmigo, y conmigo se va.

-¿¡Tú crees que está muy segura con ese tarado de tu novio acá!?

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!- gritó Maki, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Sólo lo que veo!

-¡No me hagas reír!, ¡esto sólo lo haces para molestarme!, pero estás muy equivocado si crees que vas a poder llevarte a Noriko.

-¡Ja!, ¿quieres apostar?- rió Hyuga con burla, lo que enojó más a Maki.

En esos momentos, Noriko, la hija de ambos, llegaba corriendo con ellos. Aunque no se detuvo, continuó hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Noriko?, ¿ni siquiera me saludas?- le reclamó Hyuga, al notar la indiferencia de su hija.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella –es que... acabo de hablar con Jazmín, tengo que ir al hospital, me dijo que anoche atropellaron a Javier, y parece que no está muy bien... iré a ver cómo está Daniel... ¡perdona que no pueda hablar contigo, papá!- gritó ella, saliendo del lugar.

Maki y Kojiro se quedaron de pie, confundidos. Luego, se miraron. La mirada de ambos se cruzó unos momentos que parecieron eternos y parecía haber una extraña conexión entre ellos... conexión que fue terminada con la salida (o mejor dicho, huída) de Hyuga del lugar.


	6. Capítulo inconcluso

**Capítulo 6.- ****Capítulo inconcluso.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily llegó a la cafetería con Genzo y ambos pidieron sendos cafés capuchinos. Él añadió una dona a su orden y ella un panecillo de canela. Wakabayashi se sorprendió un poco por la orden de ella.

Pensé que pedirías pastel de zanahoria.- observó él.

No me gusta el que tienen en los hospitales.- replicó Lily.- Sabe horrible.

Ya en alguna otra ocasión, Lily había hecho algún comentario similar sobre la comida de los hospitales. Momentáneamente, a Genzo se le olvidaba que su aun esposa era doctora. Cuando recibieron sus pedidos, Genzo y Lily buscaron una mesa vacía en la cafetería, cosa que no era difícil dada la hora que era. Durante un rato, la pareja tomó sus alimentos en silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos.

¿Le dijiste a Benji lo ocurrido con Javier?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un rato.

Aun no.- negó Lily.- Primero quise venir a ver qué tan grave estaba. Se quedó con mi hermano, yo quedé con él de avisarle qué tan mal estaba el asunto para ver si Benji podía venir después con él.

No creo que sea prudente, Javier está en coma.- comentó Genzo.- Y además, no creo que dejen entrar a un niño al hospital.

Lo dejarían entrar si yo se lo pido a los guardias.- replicó Lily.- Pero al igual que tú, dudo que sea una buena idea... Quizás sea mejor que Benji se quede con mi hermano.

Benjamín Wakabayashi era el hijo menor de Genzo y Lily y tenía tan solo nueve años, pero aun así consideraba a Javier Misaki como uno de sus mejores amigos. Y era quizás Benji el motivo por el cual Genzo y Lily se sentían tan mal por Taro y Alisse. Los Wakabayashi-Del Valle se morirían si algo le pasara a su hijo menor (o a cualquiera de sus hijos, dicho sea de paso). Benji, además de todo, era asmático, motivo por el cual sus padres e incluso sus hermanos se tomaban muchas precauciones al momento de decirle las cosas, por temor a que un estrés demasiado fuerte pudiera desencadenarle una crisis.

Tú que sabes sobre esto: ¿qué tan grave está Javier, realmente?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Leí un poco el expediente.- suspiró Lily.- Perdió mucha sangre, además de las fracturas que tuvo en las piernas, y pues la falta de líquido vital fue lo que lo dejó en el coma. Su recuperación depende mucho del manejo que tenga en las siguientes horas, pero al menos está con el mejor pediatra.

No creo que esté con el mejor.- replicó Genzo.- Dado que no te tiene a ti de médico.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió, sorprendida por el comentario.

Lo digo en serio.- reafirmó Genzo.- Siempre he creído que eres la mejor pediatra de todas. No sé por qué no eres tú quien atiende a Javier.

Pues para empezar, porque no estuve yo cuando trajeron a Javier, y en segunda porque él es el hijo de mi mejor amiga.- respondió Lily, suspirando.- No podría atenderlo sabiendo que es el hijo de Liss.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Es decisión tuya, de cualquier manera.

De todos modos él está con uno de los mejores.- repitió Lily.- Y pues solo queda esperar...

¿Supiste quien atropelló a Javier, por cierto?.- preguntó Genzo, cambiando el tema.

No.- negó Lily.- ¿Tú sí?

Pues parece burla del destino, pero fue el ex de Farfán.- respondió Genzo.

¿Matías?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Matías arrolló a Javier?

¿Lo conoces?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Siendo Alisse mi mejor amiga, no es ninguna sorpresa que sepa quien es su ex.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ahora veo por qué Taro está tan enojado.

Está celoso.- replicó Genzo.- Y no es para menos, yo me pondría igual si el ex de mi casi ex esposa se aparece por aquí y...

Genzo se calló abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Lily lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

Bueno, creo que Misaki sigue enamorado de Alisse.- corrigió Genzo, inmediatamente. Por eso digo...

Claro.- asintió Lily, dándole otra probada a su café capuchino.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el cual fue cortado bruscamente por Genzo al comentar algo sobre la hora. Lily ya no respondió, simplemente, se miraba las manos con insistencia. Curiosamente, Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella aun llevaba la argolla de matrimonio... Igual que él...

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", pensó Wakabayashi. "Yo todavía sigo extrañándote...".

En esos momentos, Matías entró a la cafetería, solo. Lily lo vio pasar y, siguiendo un extraño impulso poco usual en ella, se levantó de su asiento y sin más preámbulos le soltó una bofetada al pobre hombre, tomándolo desprevenido. Matías observó a Lily muy sorprendido, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

¿Qué hace?.- gritó Matías, ofuscado.- ¿Está usted loca?

¿Y está usted ciego?.- replicó Lily, molesta.- ¿Cómo fue que pudo atropellar a un niño de cinco años?

¡Fue un accidente!.- se defendió Matías.- ¡No lo hice a propósito!

Pues por su culpa a pocos metros de aquí hay un pobre niño al borde de la muerte.- reclamó Lily.

Matías y Lily continuaron discutiendo un buen rato, cada vez elevando más el tono de sus voces. Y bien el hombre no se atrevería a golpear a Lily, sí se veía lo suficientemente amenazador como para que cualquiera que los viera pelear se preocupara por ella... Genzo se acercó a la pareja y se interpuso entre ambos.

No hay necesidad de gritar.- dijo Genzo, con firmeza, mirando fijamente a Matías.- Estamos en un hospital y ella es mi mujer.

Fue ella la que empezó.- reclamó Matías.- Yo no quise atropellar al hijo de Alisse. Nunca haría algo que la pudiera lastimar.

Pues yo no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi esposa.- replicó Genzo, sin amedrentarse.- Así que basta ya.

Lily comenzó a sentirse avergonzada. La verdad, la culpa había sido de ella, no de Matías, pero aun así Genzo se había metido a defenderla... En ese momento, Alisse entró a la cafetería, en compañía de Daniel.

¿Qué sucede aquí?.- quiso saber ella, acercándose a sus amigos y a su ex.- ¿Por qué discuten?

Aquí esta mujer me acusa de haber atropellado a tu hijo.- suspiró Matías, señalando a Lily.

Pues fue eso lo que hizo, ¿no?.- gruñó Lily.

Te lo agradezco, Lily, pero no necesito que acuses a Matías por mí.- replicó Alisse.- Sé que no lo hizo a propósito, además de que ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado en estos momentos.

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta del instante justo en que Misaki entraba a la cafetería y escuchaba a su esposa decir esto. Inmediatamente, Taro apretó los puños y salió de la cafetería a paso veloz. Alisse, que ni cuenta se dio de esto al igual que el resto, se alejó a comprar algo, mientras que Lily se acercaba a Genzo.

Gracias por defenderme.- murmuró Lily, agradecida.- Aunque no me lo merecía...

Quizás no.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

Lily, ofuscada, murmuró un "gracias" y salió de la cafetería, pretextando que tenía que buscar a Jazmín y a Daisuke. Genzo se quedó con las ganas de seguirla...

--

Jazmín se había quedado en la sala de espera, leyendo un libro. Su padrino le había dicho que iría momentáneamente a buscar a Alisse por algún motivo, de manera que Jazmín se ofreció a quedarse en el caso de que los médicos dijeran algo. Sin embargo, Misaki volvió a los pocos minutos de haberse ido y, sin voltear a ver a nadie, entró al cuarto de Javier y no salió de ahí. Jazmín suspiró, las cosas debían estar verdaderamente muy mal si Taro Misaki se comportaba así... Sin embargo, Jazmín recordó que al menos sus padres se habían ido juntos a la cafetería, eso al menos eran buenas noticias.

De pronto, Jazmín se dio cuenta de que Erick se dirigía hacia ella por el pasillo, con Benjamín caminando a un lado. La chica se sorprendió muchísimo de verlos a los dos ahí, ya que no era lo esperado.

¡Jaz!.- gritó Benji, echando a correr hacia ella.- ¿Dónde está mamá?

Está con papá, Benji.- Jazmín besó a su hermano en la frente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Erick me trajo.- respondió Benjamín.- Dijo que nuestros papás y Dai y tú estaban aquí. ¿Mamá está trabajando?

No precisamente, Benji.- negó Jazmín.

¿Entonces por qué están todos aquí y no me dijeron nada?.- protestó Benjamín.- Soy el único que no sabe qué es lo que está pasando.

Jazmín interrogó a Erick con la mirada, por encima del hombro de Benjamín, como preguntándole si se había atrevido a decirle a Benjamín la verdad, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Fui a tu casa y tu tío me dijo que todos estaban aquí.- explicó Erick.- Benji me vio y me pidió que lo trajera al hospital. Se sentía solo, y no pude decirle que no.

Tú nunca puedes decirle que no a Benji.- sonrió Jazmín.- Y está bien, te agradezco que te preocupes por él.

¿Qué está pasando, Jaz?.- quiso saber Benjamín.- Nadie me dice nada. A veces odio ser niño.

Estamos aquí esperando a que le den noticias a mamá sobre un paciente que tiene.- Jazmín solo dijo una verdad a medias. (Ése es otro fic XD).- Por eso estamos todos aquí.

Lily se apareció en esos momentos, y entonces Benji se dirigió hacia ella. Erick, muy respetuoso con su madrina, le explicó lo sucedido y Lily asintió en señal de aprobación. La mujer se llevó entonces a su hijo, y Erick y Jazmín se quedaron a solas.

¿Cómo está Javier?.- quiso saber Erick, sentándose a un lado de Jazmín.

Mal.- suspiró Jazmín.- Está en coma. Mi padrino está con él ahora.

Vaya.- murmuró Erick.- Pobre chico...

¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó?.- quiso saber Jazmín.- Yo estaba esperando el mejor momento para llamarte y hacer las paces contigo pero creo que ni éste es el mejor lugar, ni éste es el mejor momento...

Noriko me avisó.- explicó Erick.- Ella supuso que querría saberlo y bueno, pasé a tu casa para ver si querías venir conmigo, aunque debí suponer que ya estarías aquí. Y no necesitas hacer las paces conmigo, Jaz. Yo fui el idiota, debería confiar un poco más en ti... Después de todo, eres mi novia...

Sabes que yo te quiero a ti.- sonrió Jazmín.- Erick Levin, mi príncipe vikingo. Eres muy lindo, pero también puedes ser un poco tonto.

Me llamaste tonto.- Erick curvó brevemente sus labios hacia arriba.

Lo eres, ¿qué quieres que haga?.- suspiró Jazmín, fingiendo resignación.

Erick se acercó y la besó suavemente. Después, ella se recargó contra su hombro y suspiró.

No sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí.- murmuró Jazmín.- Me hacías falta... Nada de esto es fácil para ninguno de nosotros... Mi familia ha sido muy cercana a los Misaki-Farfán desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos y para mí, Daniel, Kaoru y Javier son como mis hermanos...

Entiendo.- murmuró Erick, besando el cabello de su novia.- Daisuke y Benji son más o menos lo mismo para mí, y me sentiría igual si a alguno de ellos les pasara algo así...

¿Y si a mí me pasa algo, no sentirás nada?.- Jazmín fingió sentirse ofendida.

Si a ti te pasara algo, yo moriría.- replicó Erick, muy serio.

Jazmín se ruborizó y volvió a besar a su novio. De buenas a primeras, apareció Noriko a paso veloz por el hospital, preguntando a medio mundo por la habitación de Javier Misaki, cuando vio a Erick y a Jazmín en la sala de espera.

¡Jaz!.- gritó Noriko, corriendo hacia ella.- ¿Cómo está Javier?

En coma.- respondió Jazmín, muy seria.

Ya veo.- Noriko se mordió los labios.- ¿Y Daniel?

En la cafetería, con mi madrina.- respondió Jazmín.

Iré a verlo.- decidió Noriko.- Necesita mi apoyo más que nunca...

No sé si él quiera verte.- replicó Jazmín, pero ya Noriko se había marchado a paso veloz.

La chica volvió a suspirar; ella entendía que Noriko quisiera hablar con el hombre que amaba, pero ése no era ni el momento ni el lugar... En fin, Jaz sintió que Erick la abrazaba con más fuerza y se sorprendió. Ella volteó a ver a su novio y se dio cuenta de que él miraba fijamente en dirección al pasillo, por el cual venía Takeru Hyuga, hermano de Noriko y pretendiente declarado de Jazmín... Eso, era algo que todo el mundo sabía (incluso Erick), con excepción de la propia Jazmín...

Mientras tanto, Daisuke intentaba tranquilizar a Kaoru, la cual no podía dejar de llorar y de culparse. La chica no quería escuchar razones, cosa que a Daisuke le recordó a Alisse.

Kao, por favor, tranquilízate.- pidió Daisuke, sentándose con la chica en una de las bancas del jardín del hospital.- No fue tu culpa...

¿Cómo que no fue mi culpa?.- gritó Kaoru.- ¡Se suponía que yo lo estaba cuidando! Solo me distraje por un segundo...

Los accidentes suceden, Kao.- replicó Daisuke.- Y ya no puedes corregirlo. No te ganas nada poniéndote así, Javier no se va a salvar sintiéndote culpable.

¡Pero es que yo debía haberlo protegido!.- musitó Kaoru, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Daisuke, en un impulso, abrazó a Kaoru y ella se recargó contra él, abrazándolo y soltándose a llorar. No era momento para esas cosas, pero Daisuke pensó que el cabello de ella olía realmente bien... Kaoru sollozó un buen rato en los brazos de Daisuke, mientras él se dedicaba simplemente a acariciarle el cabello, abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído. Después de un buen rato, Kaoru pareció tranquilizarse y se separó.

Lo siento.- musitó la chica, algo avergonzada.- Ya te mojé todo el hombro.

No importa, se secará.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Un poco.- reconoció Kaoru.- Aun me sigo sintiendo miserable, pero lo único que deseo es que Javo esté bien...

Se pondrá bien.- murmuró Daisuke.- Confía en mí.

Gracias, Dai.- ella sonrió levemente.- Siempre estás cuando te necesito...

Por ti, lo que fuera.- sonrió Daisuke, con esa media sonrisa que era tan característica en su padre.

Kaoru suspiró y desvió la mirada. Ella solo esperaba que Daisuke tuviera razón y Javier se recuperara algún día...

**Notas:**

Nomás para que no se confundan, Lily es la madrina de Erick y Taro y Alisse son los padrinos de Jazmín.


	7. Reconoce que estás celoso

**Capítulo 7. Reconoce que estás celoso.**

Noriko llegó a la cafetería del hospital, esperando ver a Daniel ahí. Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que el joven Misaki no reaccionara muy mal al verla (lo conoce). Por fin lo vio comprando algo, y a Alisse la vio sentada en una mesa, conversando con un hombre que no conocía.

Se acercó lentamente a Daniel...

-... Daniel- dijo, el joven se giró a mirarla, y ella notó en sus ojos extrañeza -¿cómo estás?

El muchacho la miró como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba al frente de él (claro, después de lo que había ocurrido), pero ella no se movió.

-Supe lo que le pasó a Javier, y quise venir a acompañarte...- continuó Noriko, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Extrañamente, Daniel no dijo palabra. Sólo terminó de comprar las cosas y, sin hacer comentario, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Alisse.

-Es lo único que había que te pudiera llegar a gustar- le dijo a su madre, dejándole la comida sobre la mesa –no quiero que lo único que hagas es tomar café.

Alisse miró con asco lo que tenía en frente. Pan y queso... su hijo no podía encontrar nada mejor que darle.

-Gracias...- gruñó, aunque su cara mostraba que no se lo agradecía en lo más mínimo –cuando se

vaya te lo comes tú, Matías- dijo luego, en español a su amigo, que sólo sonrió.

Por otra parte, Noriko pensó que hubiera preferido que Daniel le dijera cualquier cosa o que, incluso, la echara, pero no que la hubiera ignorado tan feo. Pensó en lo que podría hacer, tratando de mantener fría su cabeza... aunque no lo logró, prácticamente iba a ir a reclamarle a grito pelado por qué había hecho eso con ella, cuando él volvió.

-Ven- la agarró del brazo y se la llevó de ahí.

Lo anterior no pasó desapercibido para Alisse, que miró a su hijo llevarse un poco brusco a su ex... bueno, ella no era quién para juzgar...

-¿Es tú hijo mayor?- preguntó Matías, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí...- ella volvió su mirada hacia él – cómete el pan, por favor...

-Bueno...- Matías sacó el pan con queso y le dio una mascada, después de unos momentos volvió a hablar –oye, ¿qué le pasa a Misaki?, como que me sigue odiando después de todos los años que han pasado...

-¿Tu crees que te odia?- le preguntó de vuelta Alisse.

-Claro, ¿qué no le ves la cara cada vez que me ve?, yo creo que está que me asesina porque me acerco a ti más que porque atropellé a Javier...

La aun señora Misaki no contestó, pareció considerar las palabras que Matías le estaba diciendo. En parte, le extrañaba la actitud de Taro... pero, para no complicarse, decidió pensar que su actitud era porque Matías había atropellado a Javier.

-Nos vamos a divorciar...- fue el comentario de Alisse.

-¿Qué?, ¿de verdad?- se sorprendió Matías.

-Sí...

-¿Y por qué el tarado de Misaki actúa como si estuviera celoso?

Alisse suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

En parte, agradecía que Matías estuviera con ella... eso que había dicho era verdad, el chileno no se había separado de ella desde que se habían encontrado en la noche...

--

Maki pensaba seriamente en ir a ver a Alisse, al menos para saludarla y tratar de apoyarla en lo que pudiera. Pero no contaba con que Kojiro estuviera sentado en el sofá esperando quién sabe qué cosa.

-Hyuga, ¿a qué hora te vas?- gruñó Maki, después de un rato.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- le preguntó con burla el otro.

-¿Qué saco con decirte que sí, si igual no te vas a ir?

-Es verdad...

La mujer hizo un gesto de cansancio, aunque al otro no le interesó mucho. Estaba tranquilo, Nella había decidido irse hacía un rato, así que no tenía la presión de su presencia.

-Kojiro, en serio, quiero ir al hospital a ver a Alisse- dijo directamente Maki, cansada.

-Pues anda, nadie te detiene...

-¿Y dejarte aquí con Giovanni?, ni loca...

-Buenos... días...

Y hablando del rey de Roma... Giovanni llegó con ellos en esos momentos, y por supuesto, no puso buena cara cuando vio a Hyuga sentado en frente de SU novia.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí?- gruñó el italiano, mientras se sentaba al lado de Maki y la abrazaba, en un gesto de "ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte"

-Vine a buscar a Noriko- contestó Kojiro –pero salió... así que me quedé conversando con Maki un rato.

-No creo que Maki aceptara eso- replicó el otro –me sorprende, incluso, que no te haya sacado a patadas de aquí...

"Ganas no me faltaban" pensó Maki, mirando con cierta impaciencia a su alrededor. Quería que Kojiro se fuera y quedarse tranquila con Giovanni...

Aunque por momentos, pensó bien en lo anterior...

¿No era mejor que Giovanni se fuera y así poder quedarse a solas con Kojiro? Después de todo, debía reconocer que aun causaba "algo" en ella... sólo que nunca lo iba a reconocer frente a él... Maki tenía dignidad.

-¿Y cómo vas con tú novia?- le preguntó Giovanni a Hyuga, aunque se notaba en su voz burla –hay veces que me da la impresión que la tienes de adorno.

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó Hyuga, y ya sentía que las manos le picaban de deseo de darle un buen golpe.

-Bueno, esa impresión nos da al resto de los mortales...

-Pues bien tarados son el resto de los mortales que piensan así...

Giovanni gruñó, y de picado, besó a Maki. Aunque claro, ese acto tenía bastante intencionalidad de parte del italiano.

Hyuga los miró durante unos momentos y luego se interesó por el techo del lugar y, en parte, trataba de controlarse. No entendía por qué esa simple escena le molestaba tanto. Esperó pacientemente a que terminaran.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar, Hyuga?

-No, gracias, Giovanni, tengo otras cosas mucho más importante que hacer...

-Ah, lástima... entonces nos quedaremos solitos Maki y yo...

Era increíble lo que una simple frase podía molestar a Kojiro... y esa le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia.

--

Lily estaba con Benjamín, los dos sentados en el pasillo, cuando vieron acercarse a Daisuke y Kaoru. La muchacha se veía más tranquila, pero no del todo bien.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar, Kaoru- le dijo Lily, una vez que llegaron con ella –no has dormido nada en toda la noche...

-No quiero irme...- murmuró Kaoru, mirando al suelo –no quiero separarme del Javo.

-Tus papás y Daniel están aquí- insistió Lily –y se que tu mamá debe estar pensando lo mismo, te hace falta dormir un rato...

-Es que...

-Mi mamá tiene razón- la interrumpió Daisuke –mira, yo te acompaño a tu casa, y después volvemos juntos, no puedes estar así, te hará mal...

-Comparado al mal que le hice a Javier...- murmuró Kaoru, los otros dos se miraron, sin saber qué decir a eso –entraré a verlo...

Antes de que Lily o Daisuke pudieran decir algo, la chica Misaki ya se había alejado de ellos y entraba al cuarto en que estaba su hermanito, encontrándose con Taro ahí. Sorprendida, se quedó parada sin saber qué decir. Él estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, y tenía entre sus manos la mano de Javier. La miró unos momentos.

-Pensé que eras tú madre- le dijo, y luego volvió los ojos a Javier –se parecen mucho a primera vista...

Kaoru no supo qué decir, se sentía un poco incómoda ahí parada. Su padre tenía una actitud bastante extraña desde que había llegado durante la noche. No, se equivocaba. Estaba extraño desde que había llegado ese hombre de nombre Matías.

Con gusto le hubiera preguntado quien era, pero no lo encontró prudente.

-Creo que sería bueno que fueras a casa a dormir un rato- le dijo Taro, con suavidad –lo necesitas, Kaoru.

-Ahm... no quiero dejar a Javier- contestó la muchacha –o sea...

-Si estás muy cansada no servirá de nada que estés aquí- replicó con razón su padre –vete a casa, toma una ducha, come y duerme...

-Bien... le pediré a Dai que me acompañe... nos vemos- la muchacha dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir, pero de pronto se detuvo –papá...

-¿Si?

-Ahm... ¿quién es ese hombre que atropelló al Javo?

Sabía que no tenía que preguntarle, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato, al verle la cara a su papá. Aunque claro, sabía que Taro le iba a responder.

-Es... un novio que tuvo tu mamá cuando nos conocimos- contestó Misaki, y Kaoru se dio cuenta que fue peor preguntarle a él –eso... nada más...

-¿Y estás celoso?

Doble error, Kaoru pensó que cuando andaba sensible tendía a embarrar las cosas. Su padre la miró con cierta sorpresa, como si fuera algo que no se dio cuenta (o simplemente prefería ignorar)

-... ¿Celoso?

-O sea... sí, digo...- Kaoru balbuceó mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decirle a su padre –bueno... cada vez que mamá está con él te enojas...- comenzó ella, pero Taro la interrumpió.

-No es eso- dijo –es sólo que da la impresión que tu mamá está más preocupada de Matías que de Javier.

Estúpida excusa, y Kaoru se dio cuenta perfectamente que había dicho la primera tontera que se le ocurrió. Pero en fin, prefirió irse antes de seguir metiendo la pata como lo estaba haciendo desde el día anterior.

-Me voy... nos vemos, papá.

-Cuídate, Kao.

Cuando la joven salió del cuarto, se encontró con un Daisuke un poco molesto y a su tía Lily con compañía. Era Koji Jefferson Sakai, el "andante" de Lily.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- le preguntó ella.

-Por nada- gruñó Daisuke -¿irás a tu casa?

-Sí, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de Lily y se fueron. La mexicana hablaba con el japonés sobre lo que pasaba y también le agradecía que hubiera llegado a acompañarla.

Pero no contó con que Genzo llegara con ellos.

Al verlos, sintió unos celos tremendos (él no tenía problema de reconocer que lo que sentía eran celos), así que con toda la dignidad que tenía (y tratando de no demostrar lo enojado que estaba), pasó por el frente de la pareja y ni siquiera los miró.

Lily lo observó un tanto sorprendida. Ni se parecía al Genzo con el que había estado hacía sólo un rato, aunque en parte, pudo imaginar la razón de su enojo. Por su parte, Sakai prefirió ignorarlo.

Genzo entró al cuarto de Misaki, y cerró la puerta con cierta brusquedad.

-Déjala giratoria a la otra- gruñó Taro, molesto.

-Cállate. ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo Sakai aquí?, ¡no es nada de Javier!

-Pero es el novio de Lily, ¿no?

-Hum...


	8. Reconoce que aun me amas

**Capítulo 8.- Reconoce que aun me amas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Misaki tuvo que soportar que Wakabayashi despotricara contra Sakai por al menos unos diez minutos. El portero criticó todo lo que pudo a su similar en todo lo que se le ocurrió, tachándolo de niño bonito, llamándolo metrosexual frustrado, desabrido e incluso quejándose del hecho de que Lily era mayor que él.

O sea, cuando menos le lleva unos cuatro años.- protestó Genzo.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ella andar con alguien menor?

Déjala, es su gusto.- suspiró Misaki.- Además, Lily ya es tu ex, ¿no?

Aun no firmamos todos los papeles.- replicó Genzo.- Y mientras no lo hagamos, ella sigue siendo mi esposa y sigue debiéndome fidelidad.

Creo que la fidelidad solo se da entre dos personas que se quieren, ¿no?.- gruñó Misaki, recordando a Alisse y a Matías.

¿Y qué con eso?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi, que no entendió del todo lo que su amigo le quiso decir.

Taro miró fijamente a Genzo por algunos instantes y después comenzó a entender...

Tú todavía estás enamorado de Lily.- dijo Misaki, sorprendido.- No has dejado de amarla.

La verdad.- Genzo suspiró.- No, no la he dejado de querer...

¿Y por qué te vas a divorciar entonces?.- cuestionó Taro.- Si la quieres, no te separes de ella.

Me divorcio porque mi matrimonio no funcionó, fue un total fracaso.- musitó Wakabayashi.- Lo que me dijo el padre de Lily cuando me casé con ella terminó por ser cierto: no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ella.

No me digas que de veras te creíste eso.- Taro lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- El doctor Del Valle solo te dijo eso por fregar.

¿Y lo que dijeron los demás?.- insistió Wakabayashi.- El mundo entero dijo que era una locura que me casara con una chica desconocida, que además era doctora y que no estaba ni remotamente interesada en los deportes.

Wakabayashi, todo eso es una estupidez.- replicó Misaki.- No porque Lily no sea famosa no significa que lo de ustedes no sea verdadero. No tiene nada que ver el que ella sea doctora y tú futbolista, a ella le encanta el sóccer y tú siempre has necesitado de un doctor. Tú no eres así, ¿por qué dejaste que eso te afectara hasta ahora?

Porque en algún punto, Lily empezó a alejarse de mí.- musitó Genzo.- Creo que la descuidé, a ella y a nuestros hijos, no estuve cuando Lily me necesitó y ella terminó por resentirlo... Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo pero eso no puede hacerse...

Pero es obvio que tú no te quieres divorciar.- insistió Taro.- Mira, yo te aconsejaría que intentes rescatar tu matrimonio o te vas arrepentir. Creo que más bien dejaste que los demás se metieran en él y por eso está como está. Arréglalo con Lily y decidan entre los dos, sin que nadie más meta las narices en donde no les llaman.

Qué curioso que tú me des ese consejo.- comentó Wakabayashi, con sarcasmo.

Nadie es profeta en su tierra.- suspiró Taro.

Misaki volvió a mirar a su hijito y suspiró. Ojalá él pudiese admitir que aun seguía amando a Alisse, tal y como Wakabayashi admitía el seguir amando a Lily... Pero entre Taro y Alisse, todo estaba ya perdido...

¿O no?

Quisiera quedarme, pero iré a espantar a los buitres.- dijo Genzo a Taro.- Creo que tienes razón, al menos debería intentarlo una vez más con mi esposa.

Yo siempre tengo razón.- replicó Misaki.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Él salió de la habitación y vio a Lily hablando aun con Sakai, mientras Daisuke y Benjamín los miraban, muy malhumorados. Los dos muchachos intentaban distraerse jugando a las cartas (sabe de donde sacaron la baraja), pero era evidente que ambos no soportaban estar cerca de Sakai.

Mira, Dai, es papá.- anunció Benji, acercándose a Genzo.- Papá, ¿nos puedes llevar a casa?

Estamos un poco fastidiados.- gruñó Daisuke.- Ya nos hartamos de Mister Universo.

Genzo rió por lo bajo; al menos sus hijos seguían siéndole fieles XD. Lily miró a Genzo de reojo, hablando con sus hijos, pero no dijo nada. Todo lo contrario, se enfrascó aun más en su charla con Sakai.

¿En dónde está Jazmín?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Está con Erick.- dijo Benji.

Y Noriko.- mintió Daisuke, dándole un codazo a su hermano.- No tardan en volver, creo que fueron a buscar a Daniel.

¿Así que Jaz sigue con Erick, eh?.- suspiró Genzo.- De nada sirvió que me opusiera.

Pues no, realmente.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- Aunque no sé de qué te quejas, si Erick es tu ahijado, papá.

Precisamente por eso es que me quejo.- gruñó Genzo.

Pero de él, a Takeru Hyuga, mil veces Erick.- comentó Daisuke, con un suspiro.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Hyuga anda tras mi hija?.- cuestionó Genzo, muy enojado.

Ya metiste la pata.- susurró Benji a su hermano mayor.

Lo que me faltaba.- gruñó el padre de ambos chicos.

Lily miró su reloj y se dijo que ya era hora de irse. Ella volteó a ver a sus hijos y a su aun esposo y suspiró.

Dai, Benji, vayan a despedirse, es hora de irnos.- dijo Lily.

¿En qué viniste?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Tomamos un taxi.- respondió Lily.- El coche está en el taller.

¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Genzo.

Le toca la revisión de los 5000 kilómetros.- contestó Lily.- Vámonos ya, busquen a Jazmín.

Aquí estoy, mamá.- dijo la aludida, apareciendo con Erick en ese instante.

Los llevaré.- ofreció Genzo.

De ninguna manera.- intervino Sakai, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callado.- Yo los llevo.

Te recuerdo que son mi familia, Sakai.- dijo Wakabayashi, confrontando al portero.- Yo los voy a llevar.

Pero Lily es quien debe decidir, ¿no?.- lo enfrentó el otro.

Ella y nuestros hijos.- replicó Genzo.

Nosotros nos queremos ir con papá.- dijeron Daisuke y Benjamín, al unísono.

Lily miró a sus hijos como quien mira a un par de traidores, para después mirar a su esposo con cierto enojo. ¿Quién lo entendía? Ella iba a negarse, pero Benji y Dai se pusieron a favor de su padre, en franco boicot. Jazmín no dijo nada, pero era obvio que ella no le haría gracia irse con Sakai.

Gracias, Sakai.- dijo ella, entonces.- Pero quizás lo mejor sea que nos vayamos con Genzo. Te llamaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.- Sakai no se quiso dejar vencer por su rival y besó a Lily en los labios.

Daisuke y Benjamín hicieron gestos de asco, mientras que Genzo apretó los puños; solo para Jazmín no pasó desapercibida la reacción de su padre. Así pues, quedó en que todos se irían con Genzo, aunque Jazmín quería irse con Erick.

Mejor te vas con tu padre.- murmuró él, al oído de su novia.- Creo que el novio de tu mamá ya lo hizo enojar.

Ni son novios.- replicó Jazmín.- Sakai anda tras mamá, pero nunca se le va a hacer.

¿Por qué no?.- se sorprendió Erick.

Porque ella sigue enamorada de papá.- sentenció Jazmín.

Cuando frunces el entrecejo de esa manera, te pareces mucho a tu papá.- comentó Erick.- Aun cuando en el resto seas como tu madre.

Entonces, si según tú ya sabes como soy, dame un beso y remilgues.- pidió Jazmín, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Erick obedeció, aprovechando una distracción que tenía su padrino con su madrina y su novio. A regañadientes, Sakai se separó de Lily, y él y Genzo se miraron con odio, como diciéndose el uno al otro: "Aléjate de ella". Lily se dio cuenta de ello y los detestó a los dos, par de machos presumidos, ella no era trofeo de nadie. Benjamín volvió a preguntar por el paciente especial que tenía su mamá, y Lily intentó contarle las cosas, omitiendo el hecho de que el paciente era Javier. Daisuke intentó ayudar a su madre distrayendo a su hermano, así que Jazmín se quedó hablando con Genzo.

¿Qué pretendes?.- quiso saber ella.

No queremos que Benji se entere que su amigo está grave y que le de un ataque de asma.- respondió Genzo, pensando que a eso se refería Jazmín.

Pero tarde que temprano se va a tener que enterar.- replicó Jazmín.- Y no hablo de eso.

¿Entonces de qué?.- Genzo evadió esa mirada de su hija que lo decía todo.

Bien que sabes, no te hagas, papá.- replicó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué te molestó que Sakai estuviese con mamá?

Genzo no dijo nada, solo miró a su hija con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Vamos, papá, dímelo.- insistió Jazmín.- Ya soy adulta, puedes confiar en mí.

Podrás tener sesenta años, pero para mí seguirás siendo mi niña.- replicó Genzo.- Y no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos, pero voy a intentar arreglar las cosas con tu madre.

¿En verdad?.- Jaz dio un pequeño saltito, provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

Pero no puedes decir nada.- repitió Genzo.- Quiero intentar reconquistar a Lily, no quiero que nos divorciemos.

Entre tantas cosas malas, al fin escucho una noticia buena.- sonrió Jazmín.- Papá, cuentas conmigo para todo. Incluso, si quieres que boicotee a Sakai, lo hago.

No te creo capaz de hacer eso.- se rió Genzo.- Eres la más tranquila de mis hijos.

No me conoces del todo, papá.- rió Jazmín.- Y además, puedo hacer que Dai o Benji lo hagan.

Genzo se echó a reír junto con su hija; Lily y sus dos hijos los miraron sin comprender cuál había sido el chiste que les causó tanta gracia.

--

Daniel miraba la televisión de la sala de espera, aunque sin ponerle mucha atención. Lo que en realidad quería era hacer como que estaba muy interesado en ella para poder ignorar a Noriko. Mientras tanto, ella seguía sentada junto a él, esperando cuando menos a que Daniel se dignara a verla. Takeru estaba con Aoshi hablando sobre Jazmín Wakabayashi, pero los dos se callaron al instante en cuanto pasó frente a ellos Erick Levin.

Sé que sigues enojado conmigo, pero al menos dime algo.- pidió Noriko.

Estoy cansado.- replicó Daniel.

Ah... .- Noriko se desilusionó.

¿Me dijiste que te dijera algo, no?.- replicó él.- Pues ahí lo tienes.

¿Por qué eres tan cruel?.- preguntó ella.- Yo te quiero...

¿Y por qué me dejaste plantado entonces?.- cuestionó Daniel.- ¡Yo también te amo, Noriko, demonios! Pero me traicionaste.

Te lo juro, Daniel, fue Pietro quien me secuestró y no me dejó ir.- insistió Noriko.- De ninguna manera te hubiese dejado plantado. ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?

¿Por qué habría de creerte?.- cuestionó Daniel, mirándola fijamente.

Porque nos amamos.- respondió ella, al instante.- Y porque cuando hay amor de verdad, no existen las dudas.

Él miró a Noriko a los ojos por un largo rato; después, desvió la mirada y suspiró.

No es momento para pensar en esas cosas ahora.- musitó Daniel.- Lo que más importa ahora es Javo...

Lo sé.- murmuró Noriko.

Sin embargo, él tomó la mano de ella y no la soltó. Noriko sonriró; claro, ella sabía que Daniel seguía molesto con ella pero al menos ya estaba más dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda... Y Noriko no iba a dejar a Daniel solo ahora que más la necesitaba...

En esos momentos, aparecieron Kojiro y Nella por el largo pasillo (al parecer, ese hospital no ha de ser muy grande porque todos se encuentran entre sí XD). Él se veía malhumorado, ella se notaba de lo más feliz, muy ella: sonriendo falsamente, con pose de falsa modelo y agitando su demasiado estilizado cabello negro y rizado. Noriko reprimió un gesto, no sabía por qué pero ella estaba segura de que no le agradaba a la novia de su padre.

Así que aquí estás, Noriko.- le dijo Hyuga a su hija.- Fui a buscarte a la casa de tu madre.

Vine a apoyar a Daniel.- dijo Noriko.- Atropellaron a su hermano.

Ah, algo me comentó tu madre.- dijo Hyuga.- Lo lamento, Misaki, ¿cómo está él?

Está en coma.- respondió Daniel, secamente.

Lamento escuchar eso.- dijo Hyuga.- Espero que se mejore, mándale mis condolencias a tus padres.

Papá, eso solo se hace cuando alguien murió.- murmuró Noriko.- Y Javo aun sigue con vida...

Perdón.- se disculpó Kojiro con Daniel.- Quise decir que...

No hay problema, señor, no se disculpe.- dijo Daniel.- Entendí lo que quiso decir.

Gracias. Es solo que era Maki la que sabía qué decir en estos momentos.- suspiró Hyuga.

Nella frunció el entrecejo al escuchar este nombre y apretó los dientes. Ella odiaba estar en los hospitales, pero odiaba más ser ignorada por Kojiro, y más si era por culpa de la hija que él había tenido con... Ésa... Y más que nada, porque Noriko era tremendamente parecida a Maki...

¿Para qué me buscabas, papá?.- quiso saber Noriko.- ¿Pasa algo?

Es solo que queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros.- respondió Hyuga.- Después de lo que pasó con Pietro, considero que lo mejor será que vivas con nosotros y tu madre estuvo de acuerdo.

¿Mamá estuvo de acuerdo?.- se sorprendió Noriko.

Parece que ni le importó.- murmuró Nella, por lo bajo.

La verdad era que Maki, ofuscada por la presencia de Hyuga en su casa, aceptó la sugerencia de él para que se fuera cuanto antes, aun cuando después se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

Dice que será solo por algunas semanas, o por lo menos hasta que encuentren a Pietro.- explicó Kojiro.

¿Y no hay problema por eso?.- Noriko miró de reojo a Nella.

Por supuesto que no.- replicó Kojiro.- ¿Por qué habría de haberlo?

Nos dará muchísimo gusto tenerte en casa.- terció entonces Nella, ansiosa por decir algo.- Eres bienvenida, querida.

El tono con el que Nella dijo la palabra "querida" estaba cargada de veneno, cosa que todos notaron, menos Kojiro (hombres ¬¬). Daniel, inconscientemente, apretó la mano de su novia.

Gracias.- musitó Noriko.- Creo...

¿Nosotros también iremos?.- quiso saber Takeru.

No, ustedes deben quedarse con su madre.- negó Kojiro.- Ella necesita que alguien en verdad la cuide.

Te preocupas mucho por ella, querido.- comentó Nella, algo enojada.

Es la madre de mis hijos, no puedo hacer menos.- contestó Hyuga.- ¿Misaki, en donde está tu padre? Quiero hablar con él para ver si podemos ayudarles en algo.

En la habitación, con Javo.- Daniel señaló con la mano.- Y gracias, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

De todos modos, iré.- replicó Kojiro, echando a andar hacia la habitación.- ¿Vienes, querida?

Obvio que él se refería a Nella, pero ella se negó. En ese momento, sin embargo, se apareció Alisse con Matías y la mirada que la chilena le dirigió a la mujer fue tan fría que Nella optó por fugarse, otra vez.

Voy por un té sin azúcar, tengo que cuidar mi peso.- le dijo Nella a Hyuga.- Te veré al rato, querido.

Alisse pensó que Nella era una completa cobarde, por eso le divertía tanto hacerla correr.


	9. Tercero en discordia

**Capítulo 9.- Tercero en discordia. Por Alisse.**

Noriko no lograba acostumbrarse... bueno, estaba segura que nunca lograría hacerlo.

Si antes Nella le caía mal, después de estar viviendo unos días con ella prácticamente la detestaba.

Después de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo de su padre (al cual aguantaba) y Nella, lo único que deseaba era largarse a casa de su madre. Y no era que se llevara del todo bien con Giovanni, pero al menos él no intentaba meterse en su vida.

Esa mañana, mientras desayunaban, fue que Noriko se decidió a irse, y le importaban bien poco las palabras de su padre, ni siquiera le interesaba si Pietro volvía a molestar.

-¿Cómo va tú relación con Daniel, Noriko?- le preguntó Nella esa mañana, sonriendo como siempre que se dirigía a ella. La joven pensó muy bien si debía contestarle o ignorarla olímpicamente... y cuando por fin se había decidido (para su satisfacción) por la segunda opción, habló Kojiro...

-Responde, Noriko, te hicieron una pregunta...- dijo, con voz calmada e ignorando la mirada de odio que le dijo su hija.

-Hum... vamos bien, se puede decir que estamos mejorando...

-Aunque aun desconfía de ti, ¿cierto?- la cortó Nella, suspirando –no entiendo por qué continúas con él...

-Porque lo amo...- contestó con seguridad Noriko –yo no soy de esas personas que andan con los demás porque buscan fama o algo así...

-Noriko...- Hyuga habló con tono de advertencia. Para evitarse problemas con su padre, la joven se quedó en silencio, aunque se sentía muy molesta.

-Aun así... tan desagradable que es él, igual a la madre... ni siquiera con su hijo a punto de morir es un poco más agradable.

-¡¡Oiga, cállese!!- le gritó furiosa Noriko.

Ella y Alisse llevaban una relación muy cercana y la japonesa no iba a aguantar que Nella hablara mal de su "suegra".

-¡Usted no conoce a la tía Alisse así que no hable de ella!- continuó casi gritando Noriko, mientras se ponía de pie -¡tampoco conoce a Daniel así que no se atreva a hacer algún comentario de él!

Además, usted es mucho peor...

-Noriko, basta- la cortó Kojiro. Nella lo miró escandalizada.

-¡¿Es que acaso será lo único que le dirás?!- exclamó Nella -¡no puedo creerlo!

-Es que mi papá sabe que tengo razón, por eso no me dice nada más- sonrió Noriko, e iba a continuar hablando, pero su padre la detuvo.

-Noriko, por favor...

-¡Es que no!- gritó Noriko -¡ya me cansé de toda esta tontera! Me cansé de vivir contigo, papá, y con ella. Quiero volver con mi mamá.

-¿Qué? Pero no puedes...- comenzó a negarse Hyuga, sorprendido. No tenía deseos que ella ser fuera de ahí, en esos días que vivía con ella, se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su familia.

-¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré hoy mismo!

Noriko se fue del comedor. Nella no había dicho palabra, ni siquiera se había molestado a mirar a Noriko mientras ella hablaba. Kojiro, por otra parte, se puso de pie también, con la idea de hablar con su hija e intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Es muy mimada Noriko- dijo Nella, Kojiro la miró –no deberían darle tantas libertades, después se aprovecha de la buena voluntad.

-No hables de lo que no sabes- gruñó Hyuga, dejándola sola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo que pasa, es que cuando eran jóvenes, Alisse prefirió ser la novia de Matías en vez de su padre, por eso Misaki lo odia.

-¿De verdad?

Daniel, Kaoru, Daisuke y Jazmín rodeaban a Lily. La segunda le había preguntado a la mexicana sobre Matías y la relación que tenían con Taro y Alisse, y Lily prefirió contarles la historia.

-Sí. Taro conoció a Alisse después que Matías, por lo que éste le tenía ventaja. Además, no se debe negar, a su madre le gustaba mucho Matías... por su forma de ser... y también por su aspecto... nah, le encantaba.

-¿Y qué pasó con papá?- preguntó interesada Kaoru -¿se enojó o algo?

-Andaba igual que ahora: buscando excusas para discutir con Alisse. Ellos eran amigos, pero Misaki se alejó de ella cuando supo que se hizo novia de Matías.

-¿Y qué hizo ella?- preguntó otra vez Kaoru. Parecía la más emocionada con la historia que Lily les contaba.

-Ya saben cómo es... no lo tomaba en cuenta. En parte, le dolía que se comportara así con ella, y aunque a Alisse no la dejan callada cuando se enoja, no le gusta discutir.

-¿Y qué lo hizo que mi padrino cambiara de opinión?- preguntó ahora Jazmín.

-Ah... supongo que darse cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorado de Alisse...- Lily se quedó pensativa, y de pronto los cuatro jóvenes la vieron sonreír –Je, aún recuerdo cuando llegó a mi casa y me pidió consejo para acercarse a ella... Taro la sabía tratar, por supuesto, pero estaba tan celoso que cuando salía el tema de Matías los dos terminaban gritándose.

"Como ahora" pensó Kaoru. Ella se había dado cuenta hace un buen tiempo que sus padres habían comenzado con problemas, ya después de nacer su hermano Javier. Ella era bastante perceptiva, y era difícil hacerla tonta... y por eso mismo, ella sabía que, al menos su madre, continuaba queriendo a su papá, pero era tan orgullosa, que prefería callarlo, porque no estaba segura de que él continuara sintiendo lo mismo... pero con la llegada del ex de su mamá, ya esa duda pasaba a estar de más.

-En fin, cuando se decidió Taro a cambiar de "táctica", las cosas le resultaron mejor- sentenció Lily –en fin, Matías era más un amor platónico para Alisse que otra cosa, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a tener problemas, y Misaki se aprovechó de eso para apoyarla como amigo que era.

-Ja, como amigo...- Daniel sonrió –sí, seguro que como amigo se va a acercar... si mi mamá se creyó el cuento se pasó de...

Una disimulada patada de Daisuke lo dejó callado. Con ellos, había llegado el ya muchas veces nombrado Taro Misaki, que le pareció bastante sospechoso que todos se quedaran callados cuando lo vieron.

En fin, no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto, así que no hizo comentario alguno y se detuvo con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Alisse?- les preguntó.

-En la capilla- contestó Lily –lleva bastante rato ahí... ¿quieres ir a buscarla?

Misaki la miró suspicaz, y en sus ojos pudo ver un dejo de picardía. Y lo mismo pudo notar en la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Kaoru.

-... Eh, preferiría...- comenzó Misaki, pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

-Ah, en ese caso le diré al señor Matías que vaya... y de paso que la invité un café o algo... creo que no ha comido mucho...

-Hum... vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Misaki se fue, ante la mirada extrañada de algunos (como Daniel) Por la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Kaoru, todos se dieron cuenta que lo había hecho todo a propósito. Daniel le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir?- le preguntó, serio.

-Nada...- contestó Kaoru, aunque por su voz se notaba que mentía. Su hermano la miró suspicaz durante unos instantes -¡oye! ¿qué tiene de malo que papá invite a mamá a comer algo? Al menos él sabe que no puede comprarle queso.

Daniel suspiró, molesto. Era obvio que su hermana menor estaba buscando la forma de que sus padres comenzaran a unirse más... pero él no estaba seguro que fuera a funcionar.

-No deberías meterte...

-Nah, si tú quieres no te metes, pero yo sí voy a intentarlo- se encogió de hombros la otra, y le iba a hacer otra pregunta a Lily, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Sacarle celos con el amigo de mamá?

-¿Alguna otra idea? No se qué tanto alegas, si acabas de ver que está resultando... de echo, me están dando ganas de hablar con él...

-¿Con Matías?- preguntó Lily, confundida –Kaoru, no te vayas a meter en problemas por tratar de ayudar...

-Tengo que intentarlo...

Sonó el celular de Lily, y contestó al notar que era su hermano. Después de hablar un poco con él, le dijo que Benjamín estaba en pleno berrinche porque quería ir a jugar a casa de Javier, y ya Leonardo no sabía qué hacer con él.

-Me voy, despídanme de Alisse, por favor- dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Daisuke.

-Tú hermano quiere ir a jugar con Javier, y a Leonardo se le acabaron las distracciones, así que me pidió que fuera a verlo... ¿alguien quiere venir?

-Yo voy- dijo Daisuke, y luego miró a Kaoru –volveré al rato, Kao...

-Bien...

-Yo también me voy- dijo Jazmín –iré a buscar a Erick.

Los Wakabayashi-Del Valle se fueron, y los hermanos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quieres entrar a ver a Javier?- le preguntó Daniel a Kaoru, ella trató de negarse –vamos, Kao, casi no has estado con él, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es que...- Kaoru no sabía qué decir. Era verdad, no era capaz de ver a su hermano, se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le había pasado.

-Es que nada, es tú hermano, no entiendo por qué actúas así- le recriminó el otro,

Kaoru miró a su hermano. Sí, ya era hora de contar cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Daniel la escuchó pacientemente, mientras la tenía abrazada. Al final, Kaoru terminó llorando.

-Kao, la embarraste, pero eso ya no importa a estas alturas- le dijo Daniel, tratando de buscar alguna manera de consolarla y, por sobre todo, aguantándose las ganas de retarla bien –nadie te culpa...

-¡Es que fue mi culpa! Javier se aburrió de esperarme, y cruzó la calle, y por eso ahora está mal y yo...

-Escúchame, si vuelves a decir que es tú culpa tendré que tratar de convencerte de otra manera...- le dijo su hermano –así que deja de decir eso...

-No se lo digas a mamá- le pidió Kaoru –por favor...

Daniel suspiró.

-Está bien, no se lo diré a mi mamá, pero con la condición de que te saques de la cabeza esa estupidez de que fue tu culpa...

-Pero...

-Ya dije- la cortó Daniel, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano –ahora, vamos a ir con Javier, ha estado demasiado tiempo solo.

Kaoru se dejó guiar por su hermano. Ella sabía que Daniel no le contaría lo ocurrido a Alisse, sabía que podía confiar en él. Justo cuando estaban entrando, vieron a Matías pasar por ahí, quizás buscando a Alisse. Kaoru se soltó de la mano de su hermano y se acercó a él.

-Necesito hablar con usted- le dijo ella. Matías la miró confundido.

-... Bueno, si quie...- comenzó a decir.

-Kaoru, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman- lo interrumpió Daniel, que había ido a buscar a su hermana –este no es problema tuyo.

-Claro que lo es, se trata de mis papás- replicó molesta Kaoru –tiene que ayudarme, por favor, se lo debe a mi familia por atropellar a mi hermano.

Matías no entendía palabra de lo que le hablaba ella, y algo le decía que lo mejor era negarse, pero a la muchacha no era muy fácil negarse. Daniel suspiró, sin creer el punto al que podía llegar su hermana.

-¿Ayudarte a qué, exactamente?- preguntó Matías, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-A que mis papás se den cuenta que aún se quieren- contestó la chica, dejando boquiabierto a Matías; Daniel miró a su hermana como si no tuviera remedio –usted fue novio de mi mamá...

-Sí, pero de eso ya han pasado sus buenos años...- replicó Matías, sin saber qué decir. Decirle que no a Kaoru era tan difícil como negarle algo a Alisse. Aunque madre e hija no se parecían mucho en el físico (Kaoru tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del papá de Alisse, azules), había "algo" en ellas que las hacía parecerse mucho.

-Sí, pero mi papá aún siente celos cuando usted está con mi mamá- dijo Kaoru –por favor, si usted nos ayudara a que mi papá se decidiera...

-¿"Nos"? me suena a manada- gruñó Daniel -Kao, ya deja de decir esas cosas. Tu sabes que la relación de los dos no da para más, así que ya déjalos tranquilos y...

-¡Es que no quiero!- gritó Kaoru, enojada -¡claro, tú ahora te vas a casar con Noriko y te irás, pero seremos Javier y yo los que tendremos que estar cuando ellos se separen! ¡Para ti todo será más fácil, pero yo prefiero hacer cualquier cosa, hasta lo más estúpido, para hacerlos reaccionar y que estén juntos, y no tener que hacer elegir a Javier con cuál de los dos se quiere quedar!

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Daniel, y bastante sorprendido a Matías.

-¿Y qué me dice, me va a ayudar?- le preguntó Kaoru luego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily llegó a casa de su hermano, se encontró con una sorpresa: Genzo estaba ahí jugando fútbol con su hijo. Los dos estaban en el jardín, y la mexicana se escondió para observarlos.

Sin querer, sonreía cuando el menor de sus hijos se largaba a reír por alguna broma de su padre o cuando algo pasaba.

Lily escuchó lo que Genzo le contaba, uno de los tantos partidos que había jugado por la selección de Japón...

-Pero, hay algo que es muy importante, que pasó justamente en ese partido- dijo Wakabayashi, cuando le lanzó suavemente la pelota a su hijo (Benjamín no podía agitarse demasiado)

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él.

-Bueno, ahí vi a tu madre por primera vez... –sonrió Wakabayashi, y Benjamín pareció interesarse en el tema.

-¿De verdad? ¿y qué dijo ella?

-No tengo idea, ella fue con Alisse a ver el partido- Genzo rió un poco –no alcancé a hablar con ella, se fue antes que atinara a acercarme.

-Ah...- Benjamín pareció pensar unos momentos lo próximo que diría –papi... si tú el otro día me dijiste que seguías queriendo a mi mamá, ¿por qué no vuelves a vivir con nosotros?

-Me gustaría, hijo, pero no creo que a tu madre le agrade mucho la idea- contestó el japonés.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... ella no lo quiere- suspiró Wakabayashi –hay algo... algo le pasó que no deja que me acerque mucho a ella...

-¿Sabes? A mí me gustaría que viviéramos todos juntos... como una familia- dijo Benjamín, sonriendo –como Javier, él siempre me cuenta de cómo es vivir con su papá también, y yo no entiendo por qué yo no puedo vivir contigo también.

Lily ya no pudo seguir escuchando, así que prefirió salir de su escondite y simular que recién había llegado.

-Hola, no pensé que te encontraría aquí- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Intentó actuar normal, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que recién había dicho su hijo menor, ni tampoco lo que había dicho Genzo.

Wakabayashi notó que algo extraño le había pasado, pero no quiso preguntarle.


	10. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 10.- Recuerdos.- por Lily de Wakayashi.**

Genzo se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado a Benjamín, sobre la primera vez que vio a Lily... No fue amor a primera vista como tal, no es que Genzo al ver a Lily supiera de repente que con ella quería pasar el resto de su vida, más bien lo que él experimentó al ver a su futura esposa fue algo más como una innegable atracción y una enorme curiosidad...

Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no sabía que Misaki en ese momento también estaba pensando en la forma en como conoció a Alisse Farfán. A diferencia de Genzo, Taro sí sabía que la chica que estaba frente a él, usando una camiseta muy corta de color verde que hacía resaltar sus ojos, era la mujer con la que él quería pasar el resto de su vida...

Básicamente, el encuentro de las dos parejas fue en el mismo evento, en un encuentro de sóccer amistoso, hacía ya bastantes años. Lily Del Valle era una médica mexicana que se encontraba de visita en Chile, lugar a donde había viajado para visitar a su mejor amiga, Alisse Farfán, profesora de historia en una de las mejores escuelas de Santiago de Chile, la capital de ese país. La selección de Japón estaba de visita en ese país sudamericano para un enfrentamiento amistoso con la selección de Chile, partido al cual Alisse y Lily habían sido invitadas gracias al hecho de que la primera era una buena y cercana amiga de uno de los mejores delanteros de la selección chilena, Matías González y por lo mismo había recibido dos entradas para dicho partido. Así pues, Alisse se había llevado a Lily al partido más por gastarse los boletos que por interés, ya que en ese momento ninguna de las dos chicas sabía gran cosa sobre la selección de Japón.

Fue en el medio tiempo en donde Genzo vio a Lily, en las cercanías de la banca chilena, mirando distraídamente hacia el campo de juego, mientras Alisse hablaba con Matías. A Wakabayashi se le hizo muy atractiva la chica y se preguntó si sería alguna asistente del equipo chileno, aunque ella no llevaba la playera del equipo de Chile, como sí lo hacía Alisse. El caso es que a Genzo se le fue el medio tiempo contemplando a Lily de lejos y decidiéndose a hablar con ella al finalizar el partido. Genzo sentía curiosidad más que nada por el hecho de que Lily parecía ser el tipo de persona que rara vez se paraba por un estadio de fútbol, cosa que despertaba el interés del portero. Ésa parecía ser una chica que no se fijaría en un hombre por su fama...

Sin embargo, como ya Genzo le había dicho a Benji, al final del encuentro Lily se marchó con Alisse sin que él pudiese intentar acercarse. Genzo se lamentó el haber sido tan lento de pensamiento y no haberse acercado antes, ahora muy seguramente él ya no volvería a ver a Lily... Bueno, ni modo, quizás esa chica no era para él...

Para sorpresa de Genzo, sin embargo, al día siguiente muy temprano ellos recibieron la visita de Matías, el cual aparentemente era conocido de Misaki. Matías y Taro se habían conocido en uno de los numerosos viajes que el japonés hizo alrededor del mundo y básicamente eran buenos amigos. Alisse era, a su vez, amiga de años de González, y, en cierto punto, él era el amor platónico de ella. Cuando Matías le ofreció a Alisse el llevarla al campamento de la selección japonesa, ella básicamente aceptó más que nada porque a ella le gustaba estar con él, no tanto porque le interesara conocer al viajero amigo de Matías. El caso era que González no iba solo, sino acompañado de Alisse y Wakabayashi la reconoció de inmediato como la acompañante de la chica del día anterior. Así pues, el portero no perdió la oportunidad y abordó a Farfán en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Ayer te vi en compañía de una muchacha.- comentó Genzo, después de hablar sobre algunas cosas triviales.

¿Ayer? Hablarás de Lily, supongo.- comentó Alisse, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La chica del cabello largo y de los ojos del color del chocolate derretido.- explicó Genzo, recordando las características físicas de Lily.

El chocolate tiene el mismo color cuando se derrite que cuando no lo hace.- replicó Alisse, frunciendo el ceño.

Da lo mismo.- replicó Wakabayashi.- ¿En dónde está tu amiga ahora?

Se quedó descansando en mi casa, pasado mañana regresa a su país.- replicó Alisse.

¿De dónde es ella, como se llama, a dónde la puedo localizar?.- preguntó Genzo, mostrándose demasiado ansioso.

¿Por qué quieres saber?.- Alisse miró a Genzo con mucha desconfianza.

Porque quiero conocer a tu amiga.- respondió él.- Eso es todo.

Alisse, por supuesto, no estaba tan loca como para darle los datos de su amiga a un perfecto desconocido, así que mandó a Genzo al pepino. Éste intentó de todas las maneras posibles intentar convencer a la chica, pero Alisse no cedió ni un ápice, pretextando que ella no conocía a Genzo y que no iba a exponer a su amiga a ser acosada por un perfecto desconocido. Frustrado, Wakabayashi maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía hablar y se preguntó cómo sería que conseguiría acercarse a Lily, hasta que la respuesta se posó frente a sus ojos: Misaki. Matías le había presentado a Misaki a su amiga Alisse, y estos dos últimos se la habían pasado conversando un buen rato, señal de que se habían agradado mutuamente. De hecho, cuando Matías hizo las presentaciones, Taro sonrió como hipnotizado, contemplando los dos ojos café verdoso de Alisse y pensando que ojos más bellos no había visto en su vida, aun cuando ella no pareció prestarle demasiada atención, no más de la necesaria.

Genzo entonces decidió pedirle a su amigo que le ayudara a localizar a la amiga de Farfán. Por supuesto, Misaki no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ayudar a su amigo, pero éste le dijo que usara su imaginación.

Ofrécele a acompañarla a su casa.- propuso Genzo.- Invítala a salir, qué se yo.

Taro aceptó al final, más que nada, porque Genzo lucía desesperado, aunque en el fondo la verdad era que Misaki deseaba conocer más a la linda chilena que acaban de presentarle. Para fortuna de Wakabayashi, de Misaki, de Lily y de Alisse, ya que de esto dependería el futuro en conjunto de los cuatro jóvenes, Matías invitó a Taro a dar la vuelta por la capital, con Alisse como guía de turistas. En el paseo, Misaki terminó por ganarse la confianza de la chica y al final consiguió que ésta aceptara que él y Matías la llevaran primero a su casa. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Misaki se fijó entonces en el nombre de la calle y en el número de la casa. Esa información no solo le iba a servir mucho a Wakabayashi, sino también a Misaki, cosa que en ese momento él no sabía. Así pues, cuando Taro regresó al hotel en donde se hospedaban, pudo darle a su amigo la información que necesitaba.

¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?.- cuestionó Misaki, cuando Wakabayashi le anunció que se aventuraría por las calles de Santiago.

Mira, tengo que hacerlo.- respondió Genzo.- Porque sino, no dejaré de pensar en ella y en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Espera.- lo detuvo Taro.- Iré contigo. A Alisse no le hará mucha gracia verte en la puerta de su casa, te considera un acosador y un loco.

Gracias, amigo.- sonrió Genzo.- Te deberé una y grande.

Ni tanta.- suspiró Misaki.- La verdad es que Alisse me agradó mucho, me gustará volver a verla. Es una chica realmente linda...

Así pues, los dos jóvenes se aventuraron por las calles de Santiago de Chile. Para no meterse en líos con direcciones, ellos decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar a la segura. Al bajarse del auto, Misaki pidió ser quien llamara a la puerta, para no asustar a Alisse. Así pues, Genzo se quedó a pocos metros de distancia, contemplando distraídamente el horizonte. Él esperaba la señal de Taro para acercarse, cosa que el infeliz no hacía porque se había enfrascado en la charla con Alisse, cuando de repente Lily apareció caminando por la calle, con una bolsa de compras en la mano. Genzo sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla, ése era su día de suerte...

Lily habría de quedarse sorprendida por la forma en que habría de conocer a su futuro esposo. Ella regresaba de comprar recuerdos cuando vio a un hombre alto y fornido, usando una gorra blanca y el uniforme de la selección japonesa. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato como el portero que jugó con Japón la noche anterior, pero no sabía qué demonios hacía parado a media calle. Por supuesto, sus sorpresas no se iban a quedar ahí ya que de repente él se acercó a ella y la invitó a salir. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Conferencia de prensa? ¿Cámara escondida? ¿Broma de mal de gusto? Lily vio entonces a Alisse charlando con Misaki a la entrada de su patio y ella pensó de inmediato que todo era una broma.

Ya fue suficiente.- dijo Lily a Genzo.- Bonita broma, pero estoy cansada.

No es una broma.- replicó Genzo, sorprendido.- Es en serio lo que te digo, quiero salir contigo, conocerte un poco más.

¿Un poco más?.- bufó Lily, con sarcasmo.- Ni siquiera me conoces. Es más, ni siquiera me sé tu nombre.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- se presentó Genzo.- Mira, sé que has de pensar que estoy loco, pero te vi ayer en el partido y me gustaste. Quiero conocerte más a fondo.

¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?.- se escandalizó Lily.- En serio, si esto es una broma, no me gusta para nada.

No es ninguna broma.- Genzo se puso serio.- Mira, he batallado mucho para encontrarte, por favor, no tengas miedo, déjame conocerte.

La primera impresión que Lily iba a tener de su futuro esposo fue que éste estaba loco, y de remate. Lily de plano optó por ignorar a Genzo y se apresuró para llegar a casa de Alisse, pero ella estaba charlando con otro de los integrantes de la selección.

Ya, Liss, no me causa gracia.- protestó Lily.- En serio, estoy cansada.

¿De qué me hablas?.- cuestionó Alisse, sorprendida.

Está bien que quieres conseguirme novio, pero ésta es una muy mala manera de hacerlo.- continuó Lily.- Ya estuvo bueno de bromas, no me eches a perder mi último día aquí, que tan a gusto me la he pasado.

Ey, Lily, que yo no he hecho nada.- protestó Alisse.- No sé ni de que me... Ahhh...

En ese momento, ella vio a Genzo a través del hombro de Lily y a Taro con cara de culpabilidad y entonces comprendió todo. Alisse miró enojada a Misaki y le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

Eres igual que aquel tarado.- gruñó Alisse, enojada.- Un acosador, como todos los hombres. Nosotras no somos como las demás chicas que han conocido. Lily, vámonos. Esto no es una broma mía, estamos siendo acosadas por este par de idiotas.

Y sin añadir nada más, Alisse entró a su casa, seguida por Lily. Genzo intentó detenerla por un brazo, pero la chica se zafó con facilidad y ni siquiera volteó a verlo al entrar. Taro miró a Genzo con enojo, recriminándole.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió?.- gruñó Taro a Genzo.- ¿No pudiste haberte esperado?

Oye, tú no parecías tener intenciones de hablar sobre Lily con tu amiga.- protestó Genzo.- Tenía que hacer algo.

Y ahora arruinaste cualquier oportunidad que pudimos haber tenido ambos.- gruñó Misaki.

Wakabayashi suspiró, reconociendo que su amigo tenía razón. Había metido la pata, y en serio, así que lo mejor era regresar al campamento y desistir... Sí, podría ser lo mejor, pero eso no era lo que Genzo quería; ya vista de cerca, Lily le había gustado aun más y él no quería largarse de Chile sin saber cuando menos su nombre. Taro, a su vez, no le gustó que Alisse se quedara con mala impresión de él, de manera que harían de todo para conseguir que ellas volvieran a hacerles caso, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron... Así pues, Genzo y Taro decidieron quedarse en las cercanías. Pronto habrían de regresar a Alemania y a Francia y, según lo que Lily y Alisse habían dicho, la primera regresaría a su país muy pronto, por lo que no habría tiempo qué perder. Sin embargo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos hombres tenía un plan, de manera que se quedaron esperando a las afueras de la casa de Alisse, a la espera de que alguna de las dos chicas saliera.

Nos van a llevar a la cárcel por acosadores.- gruñó Misaki.

¿Quieres detenerte, entonces?.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Te doy dinero para que regreses al hotel, yo de aquí no me muevo.

Nah, si tú no te vas, yo tampoco.- replicó Taro.

Misaki no se lo quería decir a su amigo, más que nada porque no se lo quería reconocer a sí mismo, pero la verdad era que Alisse le había gustado, y mucho. Su sonrisa alegre, su mirada bicolor, su cabello que brillaba con el sol... Fue como si Misaki hubiese recibido un golpe en el corazón, un golpe directo dado por Alisse Farfán.

"Es una completa locura", pensó Taro. "Debe ser el desfase de horario o el clima...".

En algún momento, durante su acoso, a Taro le dio hambre y decidió dejar a su amigo a la espera mientras iba por algo de comer. Genzo se quedó como perro guardián, comenzando a tener el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a salir de eso cuando Lily salió al jardín de la casa de los Farfán. La chica salió a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el patio, cosa que a Genzo le llamó la atención. Lentamente, el portero se fue acercando a la casa, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, aunque Lily terminó por descubrirlo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- preguntó Lily, asustada, quien a esas alturas ya estaba enterada de que Genzo había interrogado a Alisse para averiguar sobre ella.- En serio, no soy millonaria, no puedo ofrecerle nada, o al menos que quiera mi coche, aunque está en México...

No quiero robarte.- Genzo tuvo ganas de reírse.- Créeme, por favor. Solo quiero conocerte.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Lily se mantenía a la defensiva.

Porque desde que te vi, me gustaste.- confesó Genzo.- Te mentiría si te dijera que es amor a primera vista, pero sí te puedo decir que en serio me gustas. Mira, solo quiero salir contigo alguna vez, tomar un café, charlar un rato. No soy un asesino, soy millonario y juego en el equipo Hamburgo de Alemania, soy soltero y no tengo intenciones de acostarme contigo... Por lo menos, no ahora...

Lily no había podido evitar sonreír, cosa que Genzo interpretó como buena señal, así que él se animó a acercarse más hasta la pequeña cerca que dividía el jardín de la acera.

En serio, no tengo malas intenciones.- insistió Genzo.- Solo quiero una cita, una sola.

¿Y cuándo?.- cuestionó Lily.- Mañana me regreso a mi país.

Y yo al mío, pero podría ser ahora.- replicó Genzo.

¿Ahora?.- rió Lily.- ¿Y a dónde? Y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...

Para que veas que no tengo malas intenciones, escoge tú.- propuso Genzo.- Un café, un restaurante... Y lo del nombre, puedes corregirlo tú...

Hay un café, a dos cuadras de aquí.- suspiró Lily.- Alisse me llevó ayer, ahí trabaja su hermano así que más le vale no intentar nada. Y soy Lily Del Valle.

No lo haré.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Vamos? Y es un placer conocerte, Lily, créeme que sí...

Lily suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no tenía de otra. Así pues, ella se marchó con Genzo al café en donde trabajaba el hermano de Alisse. Ahí, sorprendentemente para Lily, y en gran medida también para Genzo, los dos jóvenes se la pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus vidas. Genzo se enteró de que Lily era una médica recién egresada, que trabajaba en México junto con sus padres, médico y enfermera, en la prestigiosa clínica del primero. A Lily le gustaba el sóccer, era una apasionada seguidora, pero en realidad sus intereses eran otros: arte, música, literatura, ella le ponía más interés a las cosas culturales más que a las deportivas y pensaba que la fama era una completa idiotez. Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella era una mujer muy diferente a las que había conocido, y también se dio cuenta de que en realidad Lily era muy diferente a él, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba y más la conocía, Genzo se iba prendando más y más de la joven, y sus deseos de tener contacto con ella de manera más permanente se hicieron muy intensos. Y para fortuna de Genzo, Lily parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. Fiel a su palabra, al final del día Genzo llevó a Lily a la casa sin intentar besarla, aunque sí le pidió el número de su teléfono celular y su correo electrónico. Lily aceptó dárselos, sin imaginarse que él en verdad iba a llamarla después...

En cuanto Genzo llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un email a Lily y contactarla a través del famoso chat del MSN. Ella en un principio le contestó por curiosidad, después por diversión y al final los dos se entusiasmaron tanto en su relación a distancia que Lily no dudó ni un momento en reunirse con Genzo en Alemania, en Japón o en donde se pudiera, o él iba a visitarla a México cada que podía, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado y que ya no querían estar separados... Fue entonces cuando Genzo le pidió matrimonio a Lily, aunque las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fáciles ya que Alejandro Del Valle siempre consideró a Genzo como alguien que no era digno para su hija menor, el médico siempre creyó que Genzo no estaba a la altura de su brillante e inteligente hija y siempre que pudo hizo quedar muy en claro que Wakabayashi no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para considerarlo su yerno. A su vez, Lily también se las vio negras, ya que las amistades de Genzo, pero sobre todo sus seguidoras, ex novias y hasta familiares, dijeron que era una tontera que Genzo se casara con una perfecta desconocida que no tenía relación alguna con su mundo, habiendo tantas cantantes, actrices y súper modelos que se morían por estar con él. Genzo y Lily, sin embargo, hicieron caso omiso de todo esto y se casaron... Aunque ahora, dos décadas después de eso, él se preguntaba si habrían sido sus claras diferencias las que terminaron por separarlos...

Por su parte, cuando Alisse salió aquel día de su casa para buscar a su amiga, la cual supuestamente había salido a hacer ejercicio, y no la encontró, lo primero que pensó fue que Genzo Wakabayashi se la había secuestrado. Un tanto asustada, la chica salió a la acera y vio a Misaki mirando hacia todos lados, con cara de desconcierto. Al verlo, Alisse se enojó aun más y se dirigió hacia el joven, escoba en mano. Taro fue tomado de sorpresa por el escobazo de Alisse, el cual definitivamente no se esperaba.

¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga?.- cuestionó Alisse, agitando su arma.

¿De qué hablas?.- Taro ni entendía.

Lily salió hace rato y ya no está.- insistió Alisse.- De seguro tu amigo se la llevó, con tu ayuda.

No sé en donde está, y de hecho, yo también estoy buscando a Wakabayashi.- replicó Misaki.- Estaba con él, aquí lo dejé la última vez...

O sea, que sí nos estaban acosando.- replicó Alisse, alzando la escoba.

¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no de la forma que tú crees.- respondió Taro.- Escucha, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero yo no tengo malas intenciones contigo. Y sé que Wakabayashi tampoco las tiene con tu amiga.

¿Qué pretenden, entonces?.- quiso saber Alisse, bajando su arma improvisada.

Yo, conocerte, nada más.- Taro puso su sonrisa de niño tierno.- Me agradaste, y mucho. No soy secuestrador, ni violador ni mucho menos. Solo soy un simple muchacho al que le gusta el fútbol.

Farfán, muy a su pesar, se ablandó con esa sonrisa y esa mirada y suspiró. Sin embargo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo menos no hasta que Lily apareciera sana y salva. De lo contrario, ¿qué le iba a decir a Alejandro Del Valle sobre su hija? Así pues, Alisse y Taro decidieron ir juntos a buscar a sus respectivos amigos. Por supuesto, Alisse le dejó bien en claro que su familia sabía en donde estaba ella y que si desaparecía, llamarían a la policía. Misaki aceptó la amenaza de buena gana, más divertido que preocupado.

Eres muy fiera.- comentó Taro, mientras él y Alisse le daban vuelta a la manzana.

No lo soy, pero mi amiga puede estar en problemas.- replicó ella.- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que Lily está en peligro.

Taro sonrió, le gustaba mucho que ella fuera tan leal con la gente que quería, él no había visto eso en muchas personas... En fin, el caso era que los jóvenes salieron a buscar a sus amigos, dirigiéndose a todos los sitios posibles, pero sin pasar por el café en donde trabajaba el hermano de Alisse, simple y sencillamente porque ella no creyó que Genzo y Lily irían a un lugar así. El caso es que, entre tanta vuelta, Taro y Alisse comenzaron a platicar, se comenzaron a conocer mejor, y cuando menos se lo esperó, ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad el joven le agradaba. Y de hecho, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, ya que los dos eran unos apasionados de la pintura y de la historia. El enojo terminó por pasársele a Alisse cuando Taro, al entrar a una casa para preguntar por una dirección que ella desconocía, salió despedido a todo correr, seguido por un perro enorme que amenazaba con morderlo. Por tratar de proteger a Alisse, Taro corrió en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba ella y terminó trepado en un árbol, con el perro ladrándole desde el suelo. Alisse se rió tanto con el hecho que cuando la dueña de la casa al fin fue por su perro, la chica no pudo seguir enojada con el muchacho. Taro, a su vez, terminó por convencerse de que él quería a esa chica para él y solo para él, y que no descansaría hasta que ella no aceptara estar con él... Sin embargo, las cosas para Taro no iban a resultar tan fáciles con Alisse como lo fueron para Genzo con Lily. Si bien Farfán aceptó en darle su correo electrónico a Misaki, ella no se notaba tan entusiasmada por devolverle sus mensajes, y era más que nada porque Alisse solo veía a Taro como amigo, ya que ella estaba enamorada de Matías. Y bueno, después ocurrió el conocido hecho de que Alisse y Matías se hicieron novios, cosa que al pobre de Taro le causó una crisis de celos. Alisse no entendía el por qué su amigo parecía estar siempre enojado con ella, ni Taro entendía el por qué se sentía tan molesto, ya que aun cuando era obvio que él estaba celoso, todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, menos él. Y Alisse...

El caso es que la relación de Matías y Alisse no funcionó como ellos se esperaban y fue entonces cuando Misaki, quien al fin había reconocido sus sentimientos, encontró su oportunidad. Alisse se refugió en él en busca de consuelo, y pasaba sus vacaciones en Francia, al lado de Taro, intentando encontrar una salida para el dolor de la ruptura de su antigua relación, sin darse cuenta del momento exacto en el que ella dejó de pensar en Matías y comenzó a pensar en Taro, a soñar con Taro y a querer a Taro de la forma en como él la quería a ella. Quizás, de no haber sido por Azumi Hayakawa, quien en algún momento estuvo enamorada de Misaki, Alisse no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Taro y su relación no se hubiese consolidado como tal, pero fueron los celos de ella los que la impulsaron a reconocer que se había enamorado, cosa que Taro felizmente notó y que no tuvo pero en aprovecharlo... Así pues, tras lo cual se podía considerar como un noviazgo relativamente corto, pero una relación muy íntima de años, Taro y Alisse se casaron. Como él no era tan impactante socialmente hablando como Genzo, nadie le reclamó a Misaki por casarse con una desconocida. Y la familia de Alisse, si bien no estaba conforme con que ella se casara con un extranjero, no puso muchas trabas al matrimonio. Sin embargo, dicen que a veces el amor no basta para mantener unida a una pareja, y eso Taro lo iba a comprobar después...

Habían pasado ya más de veinte años desde ese día, y sin embargo tanto Genzo como Taro lo recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer. Ambos hombres se negaban a reconocer que eso era una señal tremendamente clara de que a sus esposas las seguían amando...


	11. Treta

**Capítulo 11. Treta.- por Alisse.**

Hyuga estaba enojado y cada vez más convencido de que no debió levantarse de la cama ese día. Realmente, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba con las mujeres por esas horas... se alegraría de entender a sólo tres, de todas las que poblaban la tierra: su ex, la novia y por supuesto, su hija.

Porque después que Noriko les gritara a él y a Nella durante el desayuno, se fue a armar la maleta y en el cuarto que ella usaba le gritó otro tanto. Sin contar que no tardó en contarle lo ocurrido a Maki, que por supuesto, se puso del lado de ella, así que recibió otra buena sesión de gritos (para él, con eso ya había cumplido la cuota mensual xD) Pero no se puede olvidar de otro pequeño detalle en su vida: Nella.

Era obvio que ella también lo retaría, con el argumento que se tomaba demasiado en serio los dichos de su ex esposa, y para qué decir de su hija. Lo malo, es que a esas alturas Hyuga estaba tan enojado (Noriko ya se había ido del lugar en que estaban viviendo) que no tardó en gritarle de vuelta, cayendo los dos en una de las peores discusiones que habían tenido.

A esas alturas del día, estaba cansado de todo. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no, un Hyuga no era así. Así que una vez que llegó a su destino, no tardó en bajar de su auto.

Para su mala suerte, fue Giovanni quién le abrió. Intentó no dejarlo pasar, pero Kojiro prácticamente lo tiró a un lado y el otro (con lo fino que era, según Hyuga) cayó como "niñita" hacia la calle. Aprovechando ese movimiento, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Maki escuchaba pacientemente a su niña contarle lo que había ocurrido en la mañana en casa de su padre, Noriko se notaba aún molesta.

-¡¡Y papá aguanto que esa mujer me gritara!!- dijo Noriko, sin ocultar su molestia.

-No es así- interrumpió de pronto el japonés, las otras dos lo miraron confundidas –si no interferí fue porque sabía que tú sabes defenderte.

Tanto Maki como Noriko no eran capaces de articular palabra, pero como siempre, fue la primera quién reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó seria Maki, poniéndose de pie -¿no te quedaste contento con lo que le hiciste a Noriko?

-¡Yo no le hice nada!- se defendió Hyuga –ella y Nella siempre se han llevado mal, y eso ya no es culpa mía.

En esos momentos se comenzaron a escuchar unos fuertes golpes desde la puerta, junto a unos gritos. Maki reconoció la voz de Giovanni.

-¿¡Dónde dejaste a Giovanni!?- le preguntó, aunque bien parecía un reclamo. Como la respuesta era más que obvia, y como Kojiro no contestaba, comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero el japonés se interpuso.

-Cuando tú vas a mi casa, Nella nunca está presente, y yo siempre tengo que estar aguantando a tú noviecito, así que por esta vez, dejémoslo afuera.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- se apresuró a exclamar Noriko, recibiendo una mirada fea de su madre.

Después de insistir un poco, Maki se rindió y dejó de insistir en ir a abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, habla rápido y vete más rápido aún- gruñó Maki, cruzándose de brazos -¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Noriko- comenzó Kojiro –sobre lo que pasó con Nella estos días. Hija, tú sabes que ella es un poco histérica a veces...

-¿A veces?- cuestionó la joven, riendo con ironía -¡por favor, papá! Ella es histérica las 24 horas del día, si es que no más tiempo...

-En ese caso, debes tratar de entenderla...

-¡No me pidas imposibles, papá!

Kojiro notó que el hilo de la conversación no iba hacia un buen camino, así que decidió por cambiar un poco la táctica.

-Está bien, sé que me equivoqué al llevarte conmigo, pero entiéndeme, no me gusta que ese italiano de segunda viva con ustedes.

-Esa es una excusa estúpida, Giovanni no sería capaz de tocarla...

-Bueno, es tú novio, obvio que confiarás en él. Pero YO no lo hago, así que prefiero tomar ciertas medidas en la protección de mi hija y que tú no valoras.

-¿Cómo voy a valorar el hecho de que poco más y te la llevas a la fuerza?- reclamó Maki, perdiendo un poco el control –pudieras pensar un poco más en nosotros, las medidas de las que hablas serían otras, no tan estúpidas...

Noriko suspiró. Era imposible, sus padres siempre terminaban discutiendo por cualquier razón, a veces le daba la impresión que a ellos les gustaba hacerlo y que por eso llegaban con tanta facilidad.

Después de estar un buen rato gritándose cosas, Noriko decide intervenir.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- les grito, dejando a los otros dos bastante sorprendidos -¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que estar gritándose!? ¡Cuando era niña ustedes nunca se trataron mal, ¿por qué tenían que cambiar tanto?! ¡¡Éramos tan felices sin Nella y Giovanni!!

Como es obvio, las palabras dichas por Noriko calaron hondo en Maki y Kojiro, que por momentos no supieron de qué manera reaccionar. Se quedaron de pie mirándola medios pálidos. La joven esperó a que dijeran algo durante algunos momentos, y al ver que no decían nada, comenzó a alejarse.

Hyuga buscaba urgente alguna idea para arreglar las cosas con su hija, y la idea que se le ocurrió le encantó.

-¡Vámonos de campamento!- dijo, de pronto, las otras dos lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco -¡sí, como antes! Maki, sin novios, sólo para los niños, dediquémosle unos días a ellos en exclusivo.

Maki miró a Noriko, y por los ojos que ella puso, notó que estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea. Volvió sus ojos a su ex y notó que estaban igual de emocionado. En todo caso, no podía negarlo, la idea le agradaba mucho.

-Está bien, vámonos de campamento...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru le contaba a Daisuke de lo más emocionada el plan que tenía con Matías, el ex novio de su madre, a quién Misaki odiaba. En parte, el muchacho estaba muy sorprendido con lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Nunca la había creído capaz de idear planes de ese estilo.

-¿Y me dices que él aceptó hacer eso?- le preguntó, aún sorprendido.

-Sí, Dai, aunque tuve que decirle algunas cosas un poco fuertes... como que se la debe a mi familia porque atropelló al Javo- contestó Kaoru.

Wakabayashi pensó que si no fuera que ella estaba destrozada por lo que le pasó a su hermano, estaba contenta por haber hablado con Matías y haberle pedido ayuda.

-¿No será que aún siente algo por tú mamá?- le preguntó inseguro Daisuke –O sea... si es así, lo que haces es bien cruel...

-¡Por favor, Dai, si lo que ellos tuvieron fue hace un buen de años!

-Con mayor razón...- replicó Daisuke. Kaoru hizo un gesto con su mano, que le indicaba que exageraba mucho.

-Estás como Daniel- dijo Kaoru –y no entienden que es la única forma que mis papás se den cuenta que se quieren aún...

Daisuke, en ese punto, no supo qué replicar. En parte, se sentía identificado en el deseo de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos, así que no podía culparla.

Pero lo que le preocupaba, era que ella se decepcionara si es que su plan no funcionaba.

-Siendo objetivos- continuó Kaoru, sonriendo –lo que el señor Matías tiene que hacer no es muy difícil, o sea, sólo acercarse a mi mamá y mostrarle de forma más cariñosa el apoyo que le brinda durante estos días...

-Kaoru, la situación en sí no puede ser objetiva- contradijo el muchacho, con voz cansada –hacer que un tercero se entrometa en la relación de tus padres...

-¡No se va a entrometer, qué porfiados son los hombres!- exclamó Kaoru, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo –sólo se acercará un poco más a ella, la abrazará más, le tomará la mano y cosas así, tampoco hay que exagerar, después de todo, mi papá se pone celoso con sólo sentarlos juntos.

-En mi opinión, si la tía Alisse se llega a enterar, te entierra viva.

-No se va a enterar- lo cortó la muchacha –porque sólo lo sabemos cuatro personas: el señor Matías, Daniel y nosotros dos. Al menos tres estamos seguros de que nos quedaremos callados...

Kaoru miró de forma suplicante a Daisuke, y el otro se dio inmediatamente cuenta de lo que quería ella- Suspirando, levantó su mano derecha.

-Prometo solemnemente no contarle nada ni a la tía Alisse ni al tío Taro...

-¡Bien! Así se habla, Dai- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo.

Daisuke terminó convencido de que su amiga estaba completamente loca. Aunque luego, pensó que todo lo valía para ver la sonrisa alegre que tenía en esos momentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro, después de arreglar todos los detalles del improvisado campamento que haría con su familia, se dirigía feliz a la casa en que estaba viviendo con Nella.

Recordó cuando le contaron la noticia a sus otros dos hijos, que reaccionaron de la misma manera de Noriko.

En fin, estaban todos felices, incluso él... como cuando eran una familia.

Para Hyuga, en ocasiones no habían pasado todos esos años junto a su esposa, a veces todo era como un suspiro...

Aún recordaba cuando la había conocido en Japón, cuando él andaba buscando respuestas a sus problemas existenciales respecto a la selección juvenil de su país. Desde un primer momento le llamó la atención, normalmente no se veían a jóvenes con tanta personalidad en el país nipón, y Maki sí que llamaba la atención, para él, nunca pasaba desapercibida.

Sin contar, que en esa ocasión ella lo ayudó mucho, ya que le dio las pistas para lograr un tiro mucho más fuerte del que ya tenía, el conocido Tiro del Tigre.

Cuando volvió a verla, fue antes de partir a Italia. Ella estaba esperándolo en el aeropuerto, y le dio un llaverito de él mismo para que se lo llevase. No se dio cuenta, pero ya en esos momentos inconscientemente deseaba verla. Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a las demás...

Además, siempre estaba entre sus recuerdos, ya que el llaverito lo puso en su casillero y lo veía todos los días.

A pesar que estaba muy concentrado con su trabajo en los equipos, una parte de él pensaba constantemente en Maki, y fue, en su reencuentro, que se dio cuenta de la razón.

Fue durante un partido contra (NO ME ACUERDO, ¿TU SÍ? XD), al terminar, ella estaba ahí, a la salida del estadio, ella estaba ahí.

Caminaba con sus compañeros, conversando sobre el reciente encuentro, y fue cuando la vio. Estaba sentada en una banca, quizás buscándolo con la mirada. Fue inesperado, y por ello se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y se acercó. Si hubiera sido por él, corriendo, pero tratando de controlarse (y no parecer obvio), lo hizo a paso lento.

En el momento en que llegó frente a ella, la muchacha lo miró. Los dos sonrieron, sin decirse mucho los primeros momentos.

-Hola...- le saludó ella.

-Hola... que agradable sorpresa.

Kojiro, antes de eso, era incluso escéptico frente a los temas amorosos, pero se dio cuenta que era porque a él no le había tocado vivido. Por ejemplo, encontraba ridículo a Misaki y Wakabayashi, que andaban babeando por dos chicas que habían conocido en un partido amistoso de la selección, y que habían visto un par de veces; pero ahora...

Pasaron varios días juntos, los mismos que el equipo de Maki se quedó en Italia. Ninguno de los dos deseaban que los días pasaran, trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible.

Fue cuando se estaban despidiendo en el aeropuerto, el momento que Hyuga notó lo que le ocurría...

-Adiós, Kojiro... muchas gracias por el tour...- dijo Maki, en parte tratando de controlar la tristeza que significaba volver a separarse.

Hyuga no le contestó, al igual que lo hizo una vez, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Maki, nada de tonta, contestó al abrazo. Pero fue una total sorpresa cuando se separó un poco de ella, y la besó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llévame a mí...

Misaki, sin saber la razón, sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a su esposa murmurar aquella frase al aire, con los ojos cerrados y con una fuerza que nunca pensó verle en esos momentos.

Alisse continuaba en la capilla del hospital, y Taro quiso ir a buscarla, y la encontró diciendo eso.

-Alisse...

Ella levantó la vista, y sus miradas se clavaron durante algunos instantes. Misaki se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó ella, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Vine a buscarte...- contestó Taro –y también a invitarte a comer... no lo has hecho bien desde el accidente - ella lo miró con ojos que parecían decir "eso no interesa mayormente ahora", pero Taro no le tomó importancia –así que vamos al casino a comer algo.

-No tengo hambre... quiero ir a ver a Javier...

-Él está con Daniel y Kaoru – replicó Misaki –Alisse, no tienes que descuidarte con lo que está pasando.

-¿Y desde cuándo te interesa?- preguntó ella, con un tono de voz que Misaki sabía que iba con cierta crueldad –porque que yo sepa, últimamente sólo me hablas para criticarme.

Taro se quedó en silencio. No quiso ponerse a discutir con ella, y menos en ese lugar al que la chilena le tenía tanto respeto. Prefirió tragarse las palabras que lucharon unos minutos por salir, y trató de calmarse.

-Bueno, como digas- gruñó –vamos al casino, irás a comer, aunque tenga que obligarte.

-No quie...

-Vamos.

Misaki se puso de pie, y la tomó del brazo para que ella también lo hiciera. Comenzaron a discutir en voz baja, mientras que ella trataba de quitar el brazo, pero el otro la sujetaba con fuerza. Notaron que las demás personas presentes los miraron feo, y en ese momento, Alisse cedió y siguió a su marido, sólo para no seguir molestando a la otra gente.

Una vez que salieron, ella se soltó.

-Alisse, mira...- comenzó Taro, suspirando –el hecho de que Matías esté aquí, no significa que...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Matías?- le preguntó Alisse, confundida –él sólo está ayudándome...

-Oh sí, mucho debe ayudarte- gruñó Misaki, sintiendo nuevamente celos –e igual que hace años, cuando te encariñes otra vez con él, llega y te dejará de lado.

Alisse hizo ojos al cielo, suspirando. Taro estaba igual que cuando ella propuso (de broma) que su hijo menor se llamara Matías. Misaki puso el grito en el cielo, y estuvo casi todo el día molesto por la propuesta. La chilena trató de decirle en todos los tonos que sólo estaba bromeando, y fue recién en ese momento, que se dio cuenta de lo celoso que era Taro.

-Deja de decir tonteras- dijo ella, con tono aburrido de voz –por favor, ¿estás insinuando que me iré con Matías o algo así?

-¿Serías capaz de dejar a tus hijos por él?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando te pones celoso (aunque no se de qué) te pones a alegar tonteras?

Taro iba a contestar a eso, pero no supo qué. Se quedó en silencio, aunque parecía pensar desesperadamente en alguna respuesta.

-¿Te molesta que te cele?

-Ese no es el punto- contestó Alisse –¿y me vas a invitar a comer o no?

-... Sí...

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, en silencio. De manera inconsciente, Taro llevaba a Alisse afirmada del brazo. La chilena, para evitarse problemas, se dejó.

El celular de Misaki sonó, y notó que era Wakabayashi.

-¿Genzo?

-Misaki, necesito hablar contigo, urgente- dijo Wakabayashi, sin siquiera saludarlo.

-¿Y para qué sería?- preguntó Taro, y fue en ese momento que vio a Matías acercarse a ellos –lo que pasa es que yo también tengo que espantar buitres...

Alisse, que había escuchado lo que dijo, lo miró, confundida. Matías se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que Misaki la soltara y que lo mirara con odio. Por supuesto, el chileno se había dado cuenta, así que decidió continuar "actuando", ya que así se lo había prometido a Kaoru.

-Es importante, sobre Lily- contestó Wakabayashi –necesito tú ayuda para pensar en lo que puedo hacer...

-No es por nada, pero yo también tengo asuntos que aten...- se negaba Misaki, pero Genzo no lo escuchó.

-Estaré en un rato en el hospital, para que hablemos...

Colgó el teléfono. Misaki suspiró, guardando su celular y procurando acercarse a los otros dos, al menos para saber sobre lo que estaban hablando


	12. ¿Es una broma?

**Capítulo 12.- ¿Es una broma?.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín tenía muchas ganas de reírse. Daniel la miraba, muy serio, casi hasta enojado porque ella tenía el descaro de reírse en su cara, aun cuando la muchacha juraba y perjuraba que no era cierto.

No me estoy riendo de ti, en serio.- dijo Jazmín, intentando disculparse.- Es solo que... ¿De verdad Noriko cree que un campamento va a resolver el problema entre sus padres?

Déjala, ella y sus hermanos están entusiasmados con la idea de largarse bien lejos de ese tal Giovanni y de la Nella.- replicó Daniel.- Es mejor que quedarse a soportar a los novios de sus padres, según me dijo Noriko.

¿E irás con ella?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

No, esto es solo entre padres e hijos.- negó Daniel.- Mejor que se vayan solos, como familia, ya tendremos después la oportunidad de estar juntos.

¿Qué ha pasado con Pietro?.- quiso saber Jaz, algo preocupada.- ¿No han tenido noticias de él?

Afortunadamente, no.- negó Daniel.- Y más le vale a ese infeliz no acercarse a mi novia otra vez, lo moleré a golpes.

Vaya, ¿de manera que ya le crees a Noriko?.- sonrió la muchacha.- Ya era hora.

Oye, estaba dolido, ¿de acuerdo?.- gruñó Misaki.- ¿Qué sentirías si Erick te dejara plantada en el altar?

Bueno... .-Jazmín se ruborizó intensamente.- No sé... Supongo que hubiese reaccionado igual aunque aun así... Bueno, yo que sé, no he estado en esa situación y espero nunca estarlo...

¿Te refieres a que Erick te deje plantada o a que te cases con él?.- preguntó Daniel, con una sonrisita de picardía.

Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, ¿de acuerdo?.- era obvio que Jazmín no se sentía cómoda con el tema y que quería dejarlo cuanto antes.- La que me preocupa es Noriko, por Pietro. Ese psicótico puede reaparecer en cualquier momento...

Lo sé, y por eso es que no vamos a replanear la boda hasta que no lo atrapen.- suspiró Daniel.- Capaz que a la segunda vez consigue su cometido.

Sí, tienes razón.- asintió Jazmín.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, concentrándose nuevamente en el supuesto partido de ajedrez que estaban jugando. Sin embargo, ni Daniel ni Jazmín estaban demasiado concentrados en el juego, ambos pensaban en sus propios dramas familiares.

¿Sabes?.- comentó Jazmín, después de un rato.- Al menos Noriko está haciendo algo para tratar de juntar a su familia.

Eso es cierto.- suspiró Daniel, moviendo su caballo.- Aunque verás, Kaoru también intenta hacer algo para unir a nuestros padres.

¿Cómo es eso?.- como era de esperarse, la chica se sorprendió con esta confesión.

Bueno, a ella se le metió una loca idea en la cabeza.- comenzó a explicar Daniel.- Verás...

El joven comenzó a explicarle a su amiga el simple plan de Kaoru para tratar de unir nuevamente a Alisse y a Taro. Conforme Daniel iba hablando, Jazmín iba frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Al final, cuando él terminó de hablar, ella no pudo evitar expresar su inconformidad.

No vas a dejar que lo haga, ¿o sí?.- preguntó Jazmín.

¿Por qué no?.- Daniel se encogió de hombros.- Ya conoces a mi hermana, es muy decidida cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

Pues sí, pero muchas cosas pueden salir mal.- replicó Jazmín.- El meterse así entre un matrimonio que tiene problemas no es prudente, ni aun tratándose de tus propios padres, Daniel.

Lo sé, a mí también me parece una locura pero... .- Daniel se calló abruptamente.- Debiste haber visto la cara y el tono con el que Kaoru me dijo que a mí me daba lo mismo lo que sucediera con nuestros padres, porque de todos modos yo no tendría que pasar por eso de decidir con cual de los dos viviría. No pude resistirme a eso, de verdad que me sentí muy mal.

Entiendo.- suspiró Jazmín.- Me imagino cómo se deben de sentir...

La chica movió su reina hasta un lugar estratégico y comenzó a acorralar al rey de Daniel, con lo que terminó por darle jaque mate, tras lo cual la chica se despidió. Ese día iban a decirle a Benji que Javier estaba en el hospital y ella quería estar junto con su hermano. No era secreto para nadie que ese niño era la debilidad de su familia, quizás sería el único que podría unir a sus padres de nuevo... Jazmín trató de alejarse esas ideas y se apresuró en regresar a su casa, en donde ya se encontraban Genzo, Lily y Daisuke con Benjamín, y también se encontraba Erick, sorprendentemente. Jaz no esperaba encontrarse ahí a su novio, pero después se dijo que era de esperarse, Erick amaba a Benji tanto como si fuera su propio hermano.

Las cosas no salieron tan bien como se esperaba, o mejor dicho, salieron tremendamente mal. Benji, al saber que su amigo estaba mal herido, y enterarse además de que nadie se lo había dicho aun cuando él había estado en el hospital, lo hicieron enojarse muchísimo. No se puso triste ni shockeado (¿Esa palabra existe?), como su familia se esperó, sino que se enojó muchísimo, cosa rara en él, Benji le reclamó a su familia entera el que lo siguieran tratando como un niño y sobreprotegiéndolo como si no fuese capaz de cuidarse él solo. Pero sobre todo, Benji estaba muy enojado con su madre, por haberle mentido.

¡Tu eres doctora!.- reclamó Benji.- ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¡Me traicionaste!

Y sin esperar una respuesta a su infantil reacción, Benjamín salió corriendo, sin dejar que nadie lo detuviera, ni siquiera Jazmín. Lily se sentía mal, y entonces Erick propuso salir a buscar a Benji; quizás, por no ser él de la familia, podría conseguir que el niño lo escuchara. Genzo le agradeció a su ahijado/yerno y Daisuke se ofreció a acompañar a Erick, mientras que Jazmín decidió prepararle un té a su madre, de manera que Lily y Genzo se quedaron solos, a media sala.

Soy una pésima madre.- musitó Lily, decaída y dejándose caer en un sillón.

No lo eres.- negó Genzo, sentándose junto a ella y poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros.- Solo quisiste proteger a nuestro hijo, yo también traté de hacerlo y creo que Benji está enojado con los dos...

Pero más conmigo.- suspiró Lily, conteniendo el llanto.- ¿No escuchaste cómo me gritó?

Sí, lo escuché, te gritó, tal y como lo han hecho nuestros tres hijos en más de una ocasión.- replicó Genzo.

Lily comenzó entonces a llorar y Genzo la abrazó. Ella se refugió en él y lloró por un poco de todo, por Javier, por Alisse, por Benji, por su propio divorcio. Genzo simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el cabello, como solía hacer siempre, pensando en que por nada del mundo iba a darle a esa mujer el divorcio... Ella era la mujer que quería tener siempre a su lado... Después de un largo rato, Lily se calmó un poco pero no se separó de Genzo. El hombre continuó abrazado de su esposa largo rato, hasta que ella fue la que puso distancia de por medio.

Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- No quise molestarte.

No me molestas.- negó Genzo.- Comparto tu dolor.

Qué curioso.- comentó Lily, tranquila.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber él.

Que tuvieran que pasar tantos años y una separación para que al fin pudieras comprender mi dolor.- respondió Lily.

Genzo se quedó callado, intentando no responder. Ése fue un claro ataque por parte de ella. Él ya no quería discutir, no después de haberse decidido a rescatar su matrimonio. Horas atrás, en el hospital, Genzo había hablado con Taro en busca de consejo, y éste le dijo que para recuperar a Lily, tenía que intentar dejar de pelear con ella y empezar a averiguar el por qué había puesto tanta distancia entre ellos. Así pues, Genzo se contuvo, y por el contrario, intentó averiguar un poco más.

¿Cuántas veces no he hecho caso de tu dolor?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Cuántas veces debí haberte escuchado y no lo hice?

No fueron tantas, en realidad.- musitó Lily.- Te mentiría si dijera que fui muy infeliz en nuestro matrimonio porque no fue así. Pero sí recuerdo una, solo una. Para mí, fue más importante que todo...

Fue aquella vez que tuve que viajar con la selección, ¿cierto?.- Genzo comenzaba a aborrecer ese viaje.- Cuando me pediste que volviera y no lo hice.

¿Importa ya eso, acaso?.- Lily se puso de pie.- Fue hace ya tantísimos años y... Bueno, no cuenta ya, sea lo que sea, ya estamos separados.

Pero aun no divorciados.- Genzo también se puso de pie.- Y yo quisiera saber qué fue lo que me separó de ti.

Voy a buscar a Benjamín.- dijo ella, simplemente.- Estás en tu casa.

Lily le dirigió a su esposo una sonrisa triste, antes de marcharse. Genzo no intentó seguirla, porque sabía que en ese momento no iba a conseguir nada, aunque sí se puso a recordar...

_Él se había distanciado un poco; no era a propósito, Genzo estaba por retirarse del sóccer y estaba ocupado con sus partidos de despedida. Lily no podía acompañarlo, Benji era pequeño y enfermizo y ocupaba toda su atención, y Genzo sabía que era una estupidez, pero se sintió desplazado y por ese motivo se refugió en el sóccer, como siempre lo hacía. La selección lo convocó una última vez, para después dejarle su puesto a Koji Jefferson Sakai, otro joven ambicioso como él. La última noche que Genzo pasó con su familia reunida bajo un mismo techo, Lily estaba sentada en la cama matrimonial, usando unos pantalones viejos de mezclilla y una de las antiguas sudaderas del Hamburgo de él. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y nada de maquillaje, y así, con ese atuendo, ella se hubiera visto aun más joven, excepto por las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos y la intensa palidez de su rostro. Genzo estaba ocupado haciendo su equipaje, mientras ella lo observaba sin decir nada._

_¿Tienes que ir?.- preguntó Lily, tras un largo rato de silencio.- ¿No podrías quedarte aunque fuera solo por esta vez?_

_Sabes que será la última vez que la selección me convoque.- respondió Genzo, mirándola apenas.- No puedo quedarme, o me quedaré sin la oportunidad de volver a jugar con mis amigos por última vez._

_Sé que es importante para ti, pero.- Lily se mordió los blancos labios.- ¿No podrías faltar a unos cuantos juegos? Podrías jugar en la final de ese torneo..._

_No.- negó Genzo.- Entiende, por favor, mi equipo cuenta conmigo._

_Yo también cuento contigo.- Lily parecía estar a punto de llorar.- Por favor, no me dejes sola._

_Wakabayashi, al verla, al oírla, estuvo a punto de ablandarse. Pero solo a punto; con una sonrisa autómata, se dirigió hacia su esposa y tomó su barbilla entre su mano._

_Estás cansada por Benjamín.- dijo Genzo.- Ha estado enfermo por el mal clima y eso te tiene agotada, es normal. Pero verás que se va a recuperar pronto, es un niño fuerte y entonces podrás descansar. Vamos, que cuando regrese te llevaré de vacaciones a donde desees. _

_Pero... .- musitó Lily._

_Tranquila, todo irá bien.- la cortó Genzo.- Me iré por tan poco tiempo que no te darás cuenta de mi ausencia._

_Es que tengo que decirte algo.- insistió Lily.- Es importante._

_Me lo dirás cuando regrese.- dijo Genzo.- Es tarde y quiero acostarme._

_Genzo la besó, pero Lily no correspondió al beso. Él se habría de marchar sin saber que ésa sería la última vez que iba a besar a su esposa. Genzo habría de marcharse muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, de manera que no vio a Lily despierta. En el viaje, él tuvo un poco de remordimientos pero se dijo que ya compensaría a su esposa con algún crucero por el Caribe, ellos solos. Sin embargo, a medio torneo en el país extranjero, Genzo se recibió una llamada urgente de Lily, la cual le pidió de favor que volviera a Alemania cuanto antes._

_Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Yuri.- se negó Genzo.- Estamos a la mitad del torneo, sería una estupidez de mi parte, no puedo abandonar a mi equipo._

_Pero es que yo te necesito.- gimoteó Lily, por el teléfono.- Por favor, Genzo, no me abandones a mí, no abandones a tu familia._

_Yuri, por favor, no seas infantil.- la cortó Genzo, agriamente.- No voy a volver ahora, estaré en casa en cuatro días y entonces me dirás todo lo que quieras._

_Y tras esta declaración, Genzo colgó el teléfono. Él pensó que si era algo muy importante, Lily iba a volver a llamar, pero no tuvo más noticias de ella en lo que restó del torneo. Fue entonces cuando Genzo regresó a Alemania y desde que puso un pie en el aeropuerto intentó comunicarse con su esposa para decirle que estaba por llegar a casa, pero Lily nunca respondió. Genzo llegó entonces a casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en ella; el portero buscó en todos lados pero al llegar a su habitación de casados se dio cuenta de que lo que tanto temía era cierto: Lily se había ido, junto con Jazmín, Daisuke y Benjamín. Y Genzo lo supo porque la fotografía en donde aparecían Genzo con sus tres hijos y que había tomado Lily había desparecido de su sitio, en la cómoda en donde Lily guardaba sus cosas personales. Ella jamás hubiese movido esa foto de su lugar a menos que pensara irse de ahí..._

_Genzo se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que su esposa le había estado mandando señales y que él no supo reconocerlas..._

Volviendo al presente, Genzo suspiró al recordar que después de eso, Lily le pidió el divorcio, sin darle ninguna explicación y él, en su orgullo, se negó a pedírsela, resultándole menos ofensivo el concederle lo que ella quería. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, por una u otra razón, el divorcio no se consumaba, aparentemente por "imprevistos", después Lily comenzó a salir con Sakai, Genzo buscó consuelo en otras mujeres, pretextando que estaba mucho mejor sin Lily, pero al final siempre terminaba por no consumar el divorcio, por alguno que otro pretexto. Wakabayashi se lamentaba en esos momentos por haber sido tan estúpido, ciego y egoísta, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que siempre anheló aclarar las cosas con Lily y volver con ella, pero nunca era demasiado tarde para hacerlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nella estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Era acaso una broma? ¿Kojiro, su Kojiro, iba a irse de campamento con su ex esposa y sus tres moconetes hijos? ¿Se habían vuelto locos todos o qué? Y lo peor del caso es que Hyuga estaba frente a ella, arreglando su equipaje como si nada. El hombre se ocupaba en guardar lo necesario: cerillos, lámpara, impermeable, botiquín de primeros auxilios, navaja suiza, sin hacer el más mínimo caso de los sonidos de protesta que hacía la mujer...

¿En serio vas a ir?.- gruñó Nella, muy enojada.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Kojiro.- Noriko cree que es una buena idea para unir a la familia.

Y como tu hija lo dice, es cierto, ¿no?.- gruñó Nella.- No sé como esperas que fuera contigo. ¿Yo, en medio del bosque, lejos de la civilización? Te volviste loco.

Eh, Nella, la verdad es que tú no estás invitada.- dijo Hyuga, sin mirarla.

¿Cómo es eso?.- la voz de Nella se tornó demasiado aguda.- ¿Cómo que no estoy invitada?

Queremos que esto sea solo en familia, tengo mucho tiempo de no estar a solas con mis hijos.- replicó Kojiro.

¡Pero si tuvimos aquí a Noriko!.- reclamó Nella.- ¡La admití aquí, en nuestra casa! ¿Cómo dices que no pasas tiempo con ellq?

Pero también están Aoshi y Takeru.- replicó Hyuga, con un suspiro.- A ellos casi no los veo, comprende, Nella, por favor. Solo serán unos pocos días, no puedo tomarme muchos días libres y Maki tiene planes para después, así que volveremos pronto.

Hyuga terminó su equipaje, lo cerró y lo puso en el clóset; Nella se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba en serio y decidió jugarse la última carta.

Kojiro Hyuga.- dijo Nella, terminantemente.- Ni se te ocurra irte con tu ex esposa y dejarme sola, porque no me vuelves a ver jamás.

Nella, por última vez, esto no es un viaje de placer.- dijo Kojiro, en el mismo tono.- Es un viaje familiar, mis hijos necesitan a sus padres y punto. Esto no está a discusión, me iré a ese campamento, te guste o no.

Llévame contigo.- dijo Nella entonces, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya te dije que no puedo, Maki y yo prometimos a nuestros hijos que solo seríamos nosotros cinco.- negó Kojiro.

¿O sea que tus hijos son más importantes que yo?.- Nella hizo un puchero.- ¿Qué significa esto?

Significa que voy a salir con mi familia y que cuando regrese, te llevaré a donde gustes.- replicó Kojiro.- Y no quiero discutir más al respecto.

Nella empezó con una retahíla, pero Kojiro la ignoró. Estaba comenzando a cansarse del comportamiento caprichoso de su novia, y en ese día en particular él se preguntaba por qué demonios se había fijado en ella.


	13. Decisiones

**Capítulo 13. Decisiones. **

**Por Alisse.**

Como era de esperarse, a Maki tampoco le fue del todo bien cuando le contó a Giovanni lo que iba a hacer con su familia. El italiano puso el grito en el cielo, pero la japonesa no le hizo mucho caso, así que comenzó a preparar las cosas para irse.

-¿De verdad te irás?- le preguntó Giovanni, cuando se dio cuenta de que Maki no lo estaba escuchando (ya había pasado más de media hora XD)

-Sólo iremos de campamento, Giovanni, nada más- suspiró Maki, serán unos poquitos días...

-Pero... ¿por qué te tienes que ir con Hyuga?- gruñó Giovanni –de todas las personas que existen, justamente tienes que irte con él.

-Es el padre de mis hijos, por eso voy... ni modo que me vaya con el vecino, no tendría ningún sentido.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste capaz de decirme a mí antes que a él que te querías ir de campamento? Sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a...

-No se trata de eso...- Maki por fin se detuvo de preparar las cosas y lo miró de frente –sólo serán unos pocos días, para tratar de amenizar las cosas entre los niños y nosotros... sabes que últimamente hemos tenido uno que otro problema con ellos, por eso que deseamos irnos...

Maki sabía muy bien que Giovanni no iba a entender sus razones, y aunque entendía perfectamente que estuviera enojado, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. El campamento se iba a realizar, quisiera o no Giovanni.

En esos momentos, Noriko llegó feliz de la vida.

-Mamá, ¿tú crees que sea necesario llevar...?- se detuvo al ver a Giovanni, y puso mala cara -¿le contaste, cierto?

-Sí...- Maki miró a su hija, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba disfrutando mucho al ver la cara de molestia que Giovanni tenía -¿Qué quieres, Noriko?

-Ah, es que...

Una bocina la interrumpió, feliz se acercó a la ventana y se dio cuenta que era Kojiro quién llamaba, así que fue casi corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Es papá!

Maki pensó que hacía tiempo no veía tan contenta a su hija... y menos, después del gran problema que hubo cuando se iba a casar con Daniel Misaki (y por supuesto, la reacción que tuvo éste, que ni siquiera quiso escucharla en un primer momento)

-¿Ya estamos listos?- preguntó Hyuga, entrando.

-Ya casi, espéranos- Noriko volvió corriendo de donde había venido -¡tenemos que apurarnos, ya llegó papá!- le gritó a sus hermanos.

Hyuga terminó de entrar y se encontró con Maki y Giovanni, el segundo, muy molesto.

-¿Qué dijo Nella?- le preguntó Maki.

-Uf, puso el grito en el cielo, pero ya que...- suspiró Kojiro, encogiéndose de hombros -¿estás lista?

-Sí.

En menos de diez minutos, la familia se iba feliz de campamento, y al menos a Maki, no le dio cargo de conciencia que Giovanni se quedara solo en la casa, furioso y quizás, hasta triste y preocupado (aunque supuestamente no tenía de qué... se suponía)

Pero lo que ni Hyuga ni Maki imaginaban, era que al ratito después que ellos se fueran, Giovanni recibió la visita de alguien muy especial.

De Nella.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía que admitir que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como las había presupuestado, por algo decían que "uno propone, y Dios dispone"

Kaoru Misaki suspiró, aburrida. Estaba en clases y se le hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarse. Lo de su hermanito, que aún no se notaba mejoría (y su madre cada vez se notaba más desesperada), los problemas que tenían sus padres (que, tal como había pensado, la presencia de Matías había hecho que su padre cada vez lo detestara más), y ahora, un tema nuevo... llamado "Daisuke"

No debía olvidar recordar que él era su mejor amigo, y pues... de hacía un tiempo que le daba la impresión que había dejado de verlo de esa forma, para hacerlo de otra... pero fuera de eso, todo parecía normal. Excepto cuando podía sentir su cercanía, su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil.

Quizás sí debía tomar en serio todos esos "síntomas", aunque en parte, no deseaba perder a su mejor amigo. Además, no tenía idea si ese sentimiento era mutuo.

En fin, después de clases, Kaoru se fue a su casa, a cambiarse de ropa para ir al hospital. Esa era su rutina desde que Javier estaba ahí. Prácticamente, la casa pasaba casi todo el día sola, ya que sus padres casi no salían del hospital, menos su madre.

La joven llegó y se sentó en el sofá, mirando hacia el frente. Si las cosas estaban así porque su hermanito estaba en coma, no quería ni pensar qué ocurriría si es que llegaba a morir.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en cosas malas.

La puerta de su casa se abrió, y extrañada vio que su padre la cerraba de un portazo. Ella lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

-Kao...- Misaki se sintió incómodo porque su hija lo había visto.

-¿Pasa algo, que casi dejas la puerta giratoria?- le preguntó Kaoru, extrañada.

-No, nada- gruñó Misaki, aunque por su cara se notaba todo lo contrario –es sólo que... nah, que te voy a estar contado a ti...

La chica sí que esperaba que su padre le contara, ya que estaba más que segura que se trataba de su madre y de Matías. Trató de convencerlo.

-¡Puedes!- dijo, interrumpiendo la marcha de su padre –claro que puedes. Ya soy grande, papá, no me tienes que proteger tanto.

Taro quedó mirando a su hija y sonrió a medias. Por mucho que ella dijera frases así, no le iba a contar nada de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-Bien- contestó rápidamente ella –papá, no trates de escaparte, por favor...

-No lo hago- sonrió él, caminando hacia su cuarto –es sólo que a ti no te corresponde escuchar problemas como estos.

Kaoru pensó en lo que debía hacer. ¿Se arriesgaba a preguntarle a su padre sobre Matías?

-Eh... papá- Misaki se detuvo y la miró –eh... ¿es sobre mamá?

-¿Por qué siempre supones que es sobre tu madre?- le preguntó Taro.

-Porque... siempre que estás celoso actúas de la misma forma con ella- contestó Kaoru –no puedes negarlo... te conozco...

Misaki no contestó, observó durante unos momentos a su hija y continuó su camino a su cuarto.

La verdad era que ella tenía razón. Todo su problema en esos momentos (aparte de su hijo menor), era Alisse y su "amigo"

Ese Matías había reaparecido en el peor momento que podía, a complicar más las vidas de Alisse y Taro. Pero al menos, la primera no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba tan preocupada de su hijo, que todo a su alrededor había perdido importancia. Así que no se había dado cuenta que Matías estaba acercándose demasiado a ella, demasiado...

Si le daba rabia de sólo recordar que tenía que aguantar nuevamente su cara casi todos los días. Y pensar que hacía años le caía tan bien...

Pero eso era hace muchos años, cuando recién lo conoció.

En fin, Misaki necesitaba tener urgente una "tarde reflexiva", en donde tratara de entender por qué se estaba sintiendo así, y qué debía hacer, respecto a su matrimonio.

En más de una ocasión, al menos durante el último año, había pensado considerablemente divorciarse de Alisse. De hecho, una vez se lo propuso...

Aunque, pensando. No fue una propuesta, fue un "quiero divorciarme" muy claro y fuerte. Y, contrario a lo que esperaba, Alisse le contestó gritando que "si lo quería, que lo hiciera", y luego se encerró en la pieza.

No la vio llorar por sus palabras, pero él sabía que sí lo había hecho. Según Lily, Alisse lo seguía amando, pero que se sentía cansada de luchar.

Misaki, suspirando, se acostó sobre la cama, y de paso, vio una foto familiar.

Ahí estaban los cinco, hacía algunos años: un poco después que naciera Javier, "el concho", como le decía Alisse.

-Me gustaría saber en qué hemos fallado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-... y así, ahora Benjamín está enojado con todos porque no le contamos lo de Javier...- decía Lily a Alisse, en la cafetería.

-¿Y qué le dijeron, que se enojó tanto?

-Eso... que a Javier lo habían atropellado.

-Ah...

Lily miró con cierto cansancio a su amiga. Había notado que la conversación había estado a empujones durante los últimos cinco minutos, y no le gustaba eso.

-Alisse, ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó Lily, cansada.

-Sí... me estás diciendo que Benjamín está enojado, porque...

-Si sé lo que te dije- la cortó la mexicana –pero aún así, estoy segura que la atención que me has puesto no es mucha, estás pensando en otras cosas.

La chilena suspiró. Lily tenía razón, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que pronto su cabeza iba a estallar.

-Lo siento- dijo Alisse –pero...

-Ya, no te justifiques... quizás te estoy pidiendo mucho.

Alisse se encogió de hombros. En esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en Taro.

Esa mañana, Misaki por fin le había dicho todo lo que pensaba. Todo. Había sido después de una discusión (por Matías). Ya después de eso, y de escuchar definitivamente todo lo Taro le dijo, ya estaba más que segura que ya no habían esperanzas.

-¿Hay algo que no me has contado?- le preguntó Lily, que la conocía a la perfección.

-No...- se negó rápidamente Alisse –nada...

-¿Y Taro? No lo vi cuando llegué.

-Se fue a la casa...- contestó Alisse –se fue enojado, tuvimos una discusión en la mañana...

Lily ahí comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Era por eso que estaba así, demasiado pensativa.

-¿Y cómo terminó todo?

-¿Qué importa a estas alturas?- murmuró la chilena, decaída –no quiero pensar en eso, sólo quiero que Javier mejore, ya después veré que hago con respecto a Taro... por el momento, mi hijo es mi prioridad.

-Alisse, no te desesperes, ya vas a ver que todo se arreglará...

-Claro...- dijo Alisse, aunque su tono no sonaba tan seguro -¿vamos con Javier?

-Deberías irte a tu casa y dormir- replicó Lily, pero aún así se ponía de pie y seguía a su amiga –y también, debes mejorar tu comida...

-Lily, lo que menos necesito es que alguien me diga lo que tenga que hacer- la cortó la chilena –y no he tenido hambre.

Iban caminando por los pasillos, y se encontraron con Maki, que parecía que las esperaba. Extrañamente, se veía muy feliz.

-Me voy de campamento con los chicos y Kojiro- contó sonriendo la japonesa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?- preguntó Lily.

-La verdad, ni yo entiendo muy bien cómo llegamos a eso- contestó Maki, encogiéndose de hombros –pero lo importante es que vamos a ir de campamento.

-¿Y va Giovanni y Nella?- preguntó Alisse.

-No, eso es lo mejor de todo. Decidimos que mejor se quedaban, porque este viaje es para los niños, no para nosotros.

-Ajá... buena excusa, ¿eh?- la molestó Alisse –Que te vaya muy bien.

-Gracias, ya verás que sí. Espero que cuando vuelva Javier ya esté bien.

Minutos después, Maki se fue con su ex esposo y sus hijos, dispuestos a acampar.

-Que genial- dijo Lily –suerte que tiene Maki...

-Aún me parece extraño que se haya armado el viaje- contestó Lily –espero que le resulte, me parece que será divertido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni invitó a pasar a Nella, y ambos estaban sentados frente a frente.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- le preguntó Giovanni.

-¿Qué te dijo Maki respecto del campamento?- le preguntó Nella.

-Eh... nada... ni siquiera me dejó preguntar cuándo llega...

-A mi Kojiro me dijo lo mismo- contestó con cara de molestia –que era algo familiar, y que no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí.

-Bien...- Giovanni esperaba que Nella continuara hablando, pero notó que la otra no lo hacía durante unos minutos -¿Y qué era eso que querías decirme?

-¿Te gustaría ir a acampar?- le propuso Nella, sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que los sigamos durante los días que están allá... no hay nada de malo, nos ponemos un poco cerca de ellos.

Giovanni la quedó mirando. Ella se veía tan segura que le estaba traspasando esa seguridad a él mismo...

-Pero... no estoy seguro si es buena idea... al menos yo le dije a Maki que la iba a dejar más tranquila durante estos días.

Nella torció la boca, buscando algunas palabras que le ayuden de verdad a convencerlo. Necesitaba que él la acompañara a seguir a Kojiro, ya que ella odiaba acampar, y él podría ayudarla a sobrevivir.

-Giovanni... ¿es que no tienes ganas de saber qué es lo que están haciendo Kojiro y Maki?- le preguntó Nella -¿Te parece que ellos estén solos tantos días?

Punto a favor para Nella. Al ver la cara que el hombre ponía al escuchar las palabras de Nella, ella se dio cuenta que cada vez le faltaba menos para llegar a tu turno.

Giovanni estaba entre la espada y la pared. Le había prometido a Maki que no haría nada y que la dejaría tranquila durante estos días...

Pero las palabras de Nella lo habían hecho pensar. Ella tenía razón, no podía confiar en ellos y quedarse tranquilo a ver qué era lo que ellos hacían.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- le preguntó Nella.

-Sí... vamos a ir.


	14. Alianzas

**Capítulo 14.- Alianzas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín pidió un pescado a la parrilla, mientras que Genzo ordenó un filete término medio; la chica se sorprendió un poco con el pedido de su padre, ya que él no acostumbraba a comer carne, y mucho menos cruda.

- Eso no le hará bien a tus arterias.- lo regañó Jazmín.

- Tengo la impresión de estar teniendo un _deja vú_.- bufó Genzo.- Tu madre me decía exactamente lo mismo cuando osaba pedir algo fuera de mi dieta normal.

- Es que, papá, eso no es normal en ti, y a tus años... .- comenzó a decir Jazmín.

- ¿Cómo que "a tus años"?.- la interrumpió Genzo, pretendiendo sentirse molesto.- Tu abuelo dice que a los 65 años aun se es joven y yo apenas tengo 47, jovencita. No me trates como si fuera un anciano.

- No, papá.- Jaz se echó a reír.

No hacía falta hacer aclaraciones, cuando Genzo se refería al "abuelo" estaba hablando de Alejandro Del Valle, el único abuelo real que tuvieron sus hijos, ya que su propio padre era más un desconocido para ellos que otra cosa. Akira Wakabayashi nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para su hijo, mucho menos iba a tenerlo para sus nietos. Al menos Alejandro, a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a su yerno, le tenía un profundo cariño a sus nietos, incluso a Daisuke y a Benjamín que tanto se parecían a Genzo.

En fin, el caso era que llegó la comida y Jaz y Genzo dejaron de hablar un rato para degustar sus alimentos. Él había invitado a comer a su hija más que nada porque quería hablar con ella sobre su madre y la relación que ésta tenía con Sakai. Jazmín, que estaba más que ansiosa por ayudar a su padre, aceptó gustosa la invitación, diciéndole a su madre que quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Genzo. Esto a Lily no le sorprendió, ya que a pesar de ser la mayor, Jazmín nunca dejaría de ser la princesa de su padre.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Jaz, después de un rato.- ¿Qué has pensado, papá?

- No mucho, te confieso.- aceptó Genzo.- Aun no sé cómo hacerle para que tu madre se acerque a mí.

- Debes averiguar qué fue lo que los separó, papá.- señaló Jazmín.

- No debería preguntarte esto pero, ¿tú recuerdas algo?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Sobre aquella noche...

- Recuerdo mucho más de lo que quisiera.- suspiró Jaz.- Mira, papá, no sé que haya sido, solo recuerdo que mi tío Leonardo llegó por nosotros y nos dejó con la abuela. De ahí, él se llevó a mamá a no sé donde y no la vimos por dos días. Cuando regresó a casa, estaba blanca como fantasma y nos dijo que nos quedaríamos ahí por tiempo indefinido.

- ¿No sabes a dónde fue Lily o qué hizo en esos dos días?.- preguntó Genzo.

- No.- negó Jazmín.- Y cada que le pregunto a mamá, me dice que no debo ser tan curiosa.

- Si tan solo supiera... .- suspiró Genzo.

- Tuvo que haber sido algo fuerte.- opinó Jaz, con timidez.- Recuerdo que, después de habernos regresado a vivir contigo, muchas veces pensamos que ya todo estaba arreglado...

- Pero entonces, tu madre me dejaba muy en claro que eso no era cierto.- completó Genzo, con un suspiro.- Ya ni siquiera recuerdo las veces que intenté arreglar las cosas con Lily, ni las veces que creí que éramos una familia otra vez y que al final terminé topándome con la decepción de saber que ella no me había perdonado...

- Es que sí éramos una familia, papá.- lo contradijo Jazmín.- Nosotros cinco, lo éramos. Tú y mamá fueron los que ya no eran un matrimonio...

Genzo sabía que Jazmín tenía razón. Después de cierto tiempo, él logró convencer a Lily de que ella y los niños regresaran a vivir con él, después de todo los pequeños necesitaban a su padre, y si Lily aceptó fue más que nada por el hecho de que Benji extrañaba muchísimo a su papá, así que los cuatro regresaron a la enorme mansión. Genzo se comportó por esos días como el padre ejemplar y el esposo perfecto, siempre tenía tiempo para sus hijos y trató por todos los medios de acercarse a su esposa, incluso logró seducirla en varias ocasiones, pero apenas y Genzo bajaba la guardia y creía que Lily lo había perdonado cuando ella le repetía que quería el divorcio; fue después de mucho tiempo cuando Lily dio el ultimátum y dijo que si Genzo no le daba la separación definitiva, se iría directamente a los tribunales. Sí, debió ser algo tremendamente grave lo que ocurrió cuando Genzo estuvo fuera, no solo por el hecho de que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Genzo, Lily nunca logró perdonarlo, sino también por la actitud que tomó toda la familia de ella con respecto a ese asunto; Alejandro Del Valle, por supuesto, encontró el pretexto perfecto para seguir repudiando a su yerno; el hermano de Lily, Leonardo (con el cual Genzo había tenido siempre una buena relación), le dijo a su cuñado que si no le partía la cara era por consideración a sus sobrinos, pero quizás lo que más le había dolido a Genzo fue el comentario de Emily, la madre de Lily, la cual siempre trató a su yerno como un hijo más. Genzo apreciaba mucho a Emily y el que ella lo rechazara le había dolido tanto como el rechazo de Lily...

Era increíble, pero Genzo estaba más que arrepentido de haber llamado. Él únicamente deseaba hablar con su esposa, ¿por qué Emily estaba llorando tanto?

- Me decepcionaste, Genzo.- dijo ella.- Me decepcionaste en verdad... 

- Emily, por favor, déjeme hablar con Lily... .- pidió Genzo, por milésima vez.- Esto es solo un pleito de casados...

- Esto es algo más que un simple pleito, Genzo.- replicó Emily.- Yo confiaba en ti, te defendí cuando mi esposo te atacó, te apoyé en todo, te entregué a mi pequeña y me fallaste...

- Por favor.- esta acusación le dolió a Genzo en el alma.- Por favor, déjeme intentar corregir el daño que hice...

- Es ya demasiado tarde.- negó Emily.- Ya nada puedes hacer...

- Dígame al menos qué fue lo que sucedió.- pidió Genzo, desesperado.- Qué fue eso tan grave que ocurrió y que yo me negué a ver...

- Lo siento, pero eso, no me corresponde a mí decirlo.- respondió Emily, colgando el teléfono.

Sí, en definitiva, tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que todos lo trataran de esa manera...

- ¿Papá?.- la voz de Jazmín lo devolvió al presente.- ¿En qué piensas?

- En el pasado.- suspiró Genzo.- Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

- Me imagino.- suspiró Jaz.- No fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros, creo que ni siquiera para mamá, pero quizás el que más sufrió fuiste tú.

Jazmín, siempre tan ecuánime, había dicho esto como si Genzo no fuese su padre, sino su hijo, con cierto amor y compresión, con un toque de ternura. Él la observó por unos instantes, ella casi tenía la edad que tenía Lily cuando Genzo la conoció, y Jazmín era ya toda una mujer, tan hermosa como su madre. Jaz era el vivo retrato de Lily, tenía su mismo tipo de rostro, sus mismas expresiones, e incluso Jazmín había heredado también ese par de ojos del color del chocolate derretido, tan característicos de Lily y de Emily; lo único que Jazmín no había heredado de Lily era el brillante cabello negro, éste color y ese tipo de cabello tan rebelde lo había heredado Jazmín de Genzo, aunque éste reconocía que algo hacía su hija para que su pelo se viera siempre tan manejable y bien cuidado, algo que Genzo no sabía hacer.

- Quizás puedas hablar con el tío Leonardo.- señaló Jazmín, después de un rato.- Él podría decirte lo que pasó con mamá por aquellas épocas.

- Eso, si lo convenzo.- suspiró Genzo.- Haré lo que pueda.

- Tú puedes, papá.- sonrió ella.- Lucha por nosotros.

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.- sonrió él.- Por cierto, quiero invitar a tu madre al teatro, espero que acepte.

- ¿Tú, papá, en un teatro?.- Jaz abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Qué graciosa.- bufó Genzo.- Que va, yo también me sorprendo, pero llegó el momento de tomar medidas drásticas. ¿Crees que acepte si la invito?

- Si se lo pides directamente, no lo hará.- negó Jazmín.- Pero podría decirle que me invitaste a mí y que yo quiero que ella me acompañe. Una vez en el teatro, diré que tengo algo urgente que hacer y me marcharé, pero le diré que no desperdicie su boleto y que se quede a disfrutar de la obra. Y para mayor seguridad, compra boletos para una obra que ella se muera de ganas de ver.

- Me agrada esa idea, ¿pero qué pasará si ella no te cree?.- quiso saber Genzo.- De que tienes otro compromiso urgente.

- Le pediré a Erick que me llame.- respondió Jazmín, con una enorme sonrisa luminosa.

- Uhm.- gruñó Genzo, a quien ya no le agradó esa idea.

- No te preocupes, él lo hará si se lo pido.- dijo Jaz.

- Eso lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa.- bufó Genzo.- Sino la forma en como te quiera cobrar el favor.

- Por favor, papá.- Jazmín se echó a reír, avergonzada.- Es tu ahijado.

- Y se me hace que se quiere convertir en yerno.- bufó Genzo, aunque sonreía.

Jaz soltó una risilla de nervios, al tiempo que se ponía muy colorada. No era ya novedad ni secreto para nadie el que ella y Erick eran novios, y al parecer, tampoco lo era para su padre, el cual miraba a la chica como con cierto fingido enojo.

- Ya me hice a la idea, tarde que temprano iba a pasar, ¿o no?.- suspiró Genzo.- Encontrarías a alguien que te gusta y te irías con él. Menos mal que fue Erick, él es un buen muchacho, por algo es mi ahijado.

- Gracias, papá.- sonrió Jazmín.- Aunque aun es muy pronto para comenzar a pensar en la boda... Digo, él ni siquiera me ha pedido que nos casemos, no sé si lo quiera hacer...

- ¿Crees que no?.- rió Genzo.- Se le nota que está loco por ti, un hombre reconoce la mirada de enamorado de otro hombre, créeme. Además, será un tonto si te deja ir. Mejor novia que tú no se puede encontrar.

- Me ves con ojos de padre.- rió Jazmín, conmovida.

- Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que lo era.- replicó Genzo.

Los dos se echaron a reír y terminaron la comida planeando lo que harían para que Lily aceptara decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido a Genzo. No iba a resultar fácil, pero ni Genzo ni Jazmín iban a darse por vencidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, tenía que ser... Parecía ser una broma o un mal chiste, no era posible que ella hubiese tenido esa idea... ¿En qué había estado ella pensando? Luego se imaginó a Kojiro, su Kojiro, en brazos de ésa mujer y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?.- insistió Giovanni, por quien sabe cuanta ocasión.

- Ya te dije que sí.- respondió Nella, bufando.- Y no me preguntes más, que si lo haces terminaré por arrepentirme.

- Entonces volvemos, no hay problema.- respondió Giovanni, despreocupadamente. La verdad era que eso de irse de campamento nunca se le había hecho una buena idea.

- ¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó Nella.- Vamos porque vamos.

Giovanni ya no dijo nada y siguió caminando; detrás de él, Nella lo seguía bufando y jadeando. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrada a andar por esos lares.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, los Hyuga-Akamine establecían su base en un terreno despejado junto a un lago. No era la primera vez que salían, de manera que por eso consiguieron tener un lugar con una vista tan magnífica. La zona era tranquila y sin peligros aparentes, de manera que tras poner la tienda de campaña, poner los víveres en agua para que se mantuvieran frescos y encender la fogata, Takeru y Aoshi habían salido a juntar leña con Hyuga, mientras Noriko se quedaba con su madre a preparar la cena.

- ¡Adoro venir de campamento!.- exclamó Noriko, aspirando profundo.- ¿Tú no, mamá? El aire limpio en tus pulmones es una sensación muy agradable.

- Sí, lo es.- reconoció Maki.- Teníamos mucho de no venir.

- Bastante.- asintió Noriko.- Creo que desde que antes de que tú y papá se separaran. ¿Por qué se alejaron, mamá?

- Larga historia que no le voy a contar a mi hija.- negó Maki.- Los problemas entre tu padre y yo son solo nuestros.

- En eso te equivocas, mamá, también son de nosotros.- replicó Noriko.- Sufrimos mucho por verlos separados, nosotros queremos ver a nuestros padres juntos, Takeru, Aoshi y yo.

- Tu padre y yo los seguimos queriendo igual.- replicó Maki, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Pues creo que papá también te sigue queriendo a ti.- opinó Noriko.- Le molesta mucho verte con Giovanni, creo que siente celos.

- Tu padre siempre ha sido muy agresivo, no le gusta que los demás le ganen lo que él considera que es suyo.- Maki frunció el entrecejo.- No es tanto que me siga queriendo, es que no le gusta que otro hombre se meta en lo que él considera sus "territorios".

Claro, Kojiro sí podía andar con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, pero Maki no podía acercarse ni siquiera a sus amigos casados. Suerte que Kojiro había sido más bien tímido, pero aun así él anduvo con un par de mujeres antes de toparse con esa Nella, la cual le encajó las garras desde el primer momento. Y bueno, Maki en principio no quería conocer a nadie más, pero después conoció a Giovanni en el consultorio del dentista y había terminado por ceder. Ya de eso hacía un buen tiempo, pero no importaría cuantos miles de años pasaran, Maki sabía que seguiría amando a Kojiro como la primera vez...

Noriko se dio cuenta de que su madre se había quedado muy pensativa y callada y maldijo la idea que tuvo de hablar sobre los problemas entre ella y su padre. Noriko confundió las cosas y terminó pensando que Maki estaba aun más enojada con Kojiro que antes... Para suerte de ambas, los hombres de la familia regresaron y entonces las dos mujeres pudieron distraerse un poco. Kojiro decidió ayudar a Maki con la cocina y entonces Noriko se alejó un poco con sus hermanos, para dejar que sus padres pudieran convivir. En un principio, Kojiro y Maki estaban muy serios y casi no se dirigían la palabra, pero entonces ella al intentar abrir una botella de salsa de tomate, salpicó sin querer la camisa de él, y contrario a lo que Maki esperaba, Kojiro se echó a reír de buena gana.

- Debiste dejar que yo lo hiciera, siempre has sido algo torpe.- dijo él.

- ¡Oye!.- protestó Maki, aunque sonreía.- ¡Cómo eres malo!

Los dos rieron alegremente entonces, y Kojiro se dispuso a quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto un pecho que aun era musculoso. Maki, sin querer, se ruborizó un poco y Kojiro lo notó. Sin saber por qué, él se acercó a ella, dispuesto a abrazarla y entonces... Un grito estridente los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Kojirooooooooo!.- el grito provenía de Nella.- ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

Kojiro y Maki miraron atónitos cómo era el que Nella y Giovanni aparecían de la nada, con toda la pinta de querer quedarse a acampar, para después mirarse el uno a la otra. A lo lejos, Noriko, Takeru y Aoshi vieron la escena y cada uno maldijo a su manera. Sin embargo, los tres hijos Hyuga-Akamine no tardaron en darse cuenta de que ninguno de los tres estaba de acuerdo con esa situación y de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo para tratar de resolverla lo mejor posible. Eso sí, ni Nella ni Giovanni saldrían bien librados de ésa...


	15. Días de campamento

**Capítulo 15. Días de campamento. Por Alisse**

No, no podían permitir que Nella y Giovanni les arruinaran el fin de semana, pero a los tres hermanos no se le ocurría la forma de espantarlos.

-¡No se vale!- gruñó Noriko -¡se supone que sería sin ellos! ¿Cómo se enteraron que íbamos a venir acá?

-Quizás lo comentaron con ellos- dijo Takeru, sentándose en una piedra –tú idea se fue al caño, Noriko...

-Hum...

Estaba enojada, y en ese estado no era muy fácil dejar que le ganaran. Estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que Nella y Giovanni se fueran, aunque sus padres luego se enojaran con ella.

-¿Se les ocurre algo para que se vayan?- le preguntó a sus hermanos. Takeru se encogió de hombros, Aoshi se quedó pensando.

-A Nella no le gustan las lagartijas- dijo Aoshi, sonriendo travieso –y allá veo una.

Sus dos hermanos siguieron la indicación de su hermano menor, y rápidamente los tres se lanzaron a la pobre lagartija que ninguna culpa tenía.

Maki vio extrañada la repentina carrera que hicieron sus hijos, tratando de alcanzar que ella no lograba distinguir.

-Lo pensamos bien y decidimos que mejor nos veníamos a acampar con ustedes- sonrió Nella.

-Que yo sepa, en ningún momento los invitamos- dijo Hyuga, con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Maki sonrió.

-Eso mismo, se supone que esto es para los niños, no para que ustedes lo tomen como unas vacaciones- dijo Maki. Sinceramente prefería volverse a la casa a tener que convivir aunque fuera un día con Nella.

-Debes estar loca si crees que estés sola con este tipo- dijo Giovanni.

-Bueno, para tú información, están los tres niños, así que sola no iba a estar- gruñó Maki –además, no se por qué tienes que desconfiar de mí.

-No se trata de eso...

-Escuchen- los interrumpió Kojiro –sus discusiones no me interesan en lo más mínimo, lo que quiero dejar claro es que éste campamento es familiar, ¿entienden? F-a-m-i-l-i-a-r...

Nella lo miró molesta. Ella tenía la ilusión que Kojiro se iba a alegrar de verla en el campamento, y así no tener que aguantar solo a Maki. Nunca se imaginó siquiera que SU Kojiro le estuviera haciendo eso... ¡prácticamente la estaba hechando!

Por otra parte, Giovanni suponía que algo así iba a pasar con Maki. Ella era independiente, no le gustaba que invadieran lo que consideraba "su" espacio... y eso era lo que justamente estaban haciendo Nella y él.

-¿Nos estás echando?- le preguntó molesta Nella.

-Ahh... o sea... bueno, si quieres tomarlo así, problema tuyo- se encogió de hombros Kojiro, sin tener muchos problemas.

-¡Kojiro! ¡La estás eligiendo a ella!- gritó Nella, haciendo escándalo.

-No, Nella... no me quedo por ella, sino por mis hijos- replicó Hyuga –además, yo en ningún momento te dije que vinieras...

-¡¡Mira papá!!- llegó Aoshi gritando en esos momentos -¡¡mira lo que atrapamos!!

Los adultos miraron hacia Aoshi, que corría hacia ellos animadamente. Ninguno se fijó que en sus manos llevaba una lagartija.

-¡Mira!

Intencionalmente, Aoshi abrió sus manos y mostró al pobrecito animal que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el momento menos indicado... luego, disimuladamente, lo lanzó hacia el lado en que estaba Nella, y cayó sobre su regazo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡Sácalo, sácalo!!!

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no se movieron por unos momentos. Nella se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse entera, dando pequeños grititos.

-¡Oiga, cuidado, la va a aplastar!- reclamó Aoshi, siguiendo nuevamente a la lagartija, que había salido espantada corriendo. Pero él no tenía mayores intenciones de volver a agarrarla, sólo quería ir con sus hermanos y largarse a reír.

-¡Ay, Nella, sólo fue una lagartija!- le dijo Maki, riendo divertida.

Por supuesto, la otra la miró con odio, por fin quedándose quieta.

-¡Apuesto que esto es tú culpa!- le dijo Nella a Maki, que la quedó mirando sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Mía? ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó, confundida.

-¡Sí, porque esos son tus hijos!

-Bueno, también son de Kojiro, échale a él también la culpa- se encogió de hombros Maki -¿y sabes qué más? Te doy diez minutos para que agarres tus porquerías y te largues de aquí. Este es un campamento FA-MI-LI-AR, y si no quieres entender con eso, sí que te vas a enterar de qué soy capaz. No quiero que éstos días se le arruinen a los niños.

Maki dio media vuelta, caminando hacia sus hijos que estaban casi en el suelo de la risa que tenían. Nella, por otra parte, le dio una fea mirada a Hyuga y, tragándose su orgullo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Creo que estás en problemas- sonrió Hyuga, hablando con cierta burla a Giovanni, que se encogió de hombros.

-Era Nella la que quería venir- dijo el otro –además, si crees que siempre me voy a quedar así con Maki estás muy equivocado...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Hyuga, frunciendo el cejo.

-Que cuando vuelva, la voy a invitar a cenar... y ahí le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Sin decir nada más, Giovanni volvió con Nella al auto, caminando tranquilamente. Hyuga lo vio alejarse, sintiendo una gran rabia en su interior, sin siquiera saber la razón.

Estaba furioso, muy enojado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki se había decidido, por fin. Después de pasar toda la tarde pensando seriamente qué iba a hacer respecto a su matrimonio, había llegado a una conclusión... y en ese mismo momento se la iba a comunicar a Alisse.

En el pasillo se encontró con Kaoru, Daniel y a Matías (lo que a Misaki no le agradó del todo) Los tres hablaban y parecían muy concentrados.

-... entonces nosotros pensamos que...

Un codazo de parte de Daniel detuvo a Kaoru, que hablaba feliz. La chica quedó mirando a su padre con cara de disculpa, principalmente por la presencia de Matías (y también porque a primera vista daba la impresión que estaban tramando algo... lo que no era mentira)

-¿Dónde está Alisse?- le preguntó a Daniel, ignorando completamente a Matías.

-Con Javier- contestó su hijo mayor –después de la conversación que tuvieron en la tarde no ha salido de ahí...

-Hum... bien...

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, el japonés caminó hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hijo menor. Había notado perfectamente el tono con que Daniel dijo "conversación", dándole a entender que él sabía muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, para no llamar su atención... la escuchó hablar.

-... quizás sea hora de que... te deje ir...- decía Alisse, Misaki no se movió, escuchándola con atención –mi niño... pero no te tienes que preocupar... porque si te vas... yo te sigo...

¡PAF!

Alisse dio un salto y quedó mirando asustada hacia la puerta. Misaki había abierto y cerrado con un portazo muy poco adecuado para un hospital.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¿¡Qué estupidez estás diciendo!?- le reclamó Taro, enojado -¿estás hablando de suicidarte?

-Eh...- ella desvió la mirada, nunca se había imaginado que Misaki estaba escuchándola. El japonés se acercó a ella y la afirmó de los brazos -¡oye!

-¿De verdad que estás pensando en eso, Alisse? ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?- le preguntó, ella trataba de soltarse y no lo miraba a la cara -¡contéstame!

-¿Y qué te viene a importar ahora?- contestó ella -¿desde cuándo acá tan preocupado de lo que me pasa?

-No seas injusta...- Taro la soltó, dolido –tú sabes que a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido, yo...

-No quiero hablar, Taro- lo interrumpió Alisse –si sólo venías a reclamarme, puedes irte.

Ella dio media vuelta, para no tener que verlo y dejar de sentirse así de culpable. Misaki trataba de controlarse... la conocía, sabía que cuando Alisse se sentía demasiado presionada comenzaba a perder el control y solía no pensar bien las cosas... esperaba que fuera eso lo que la llevó a decir eso.

-Que egoísta eres- dijo él, Alisse no se inmutó -¿no te das cuenta que te estás olvidando que Javier no es tu único hijo?

-... Van a entender...

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo esperas que ellos comprendan? No seas ridícula, Alisse...

-Déjame tranquila... no quiero volver a discutir contigo.

-¿No? Entonces tendrás que aguantarte, porque yo sí quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que acabas de decir- dijo Taro, haciendo que lo mirara -¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿por qué piensas esas estupideces?

Alisse no tenía intenciones de contestar, y Misaki lo sabía, la conocía muy bien. Después de esperar unos minutos, se rindió.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo él –haz lo que quieras... yo... creo que ya no vale la pena hablar contigo, estás tan cerrada que cualquier cosa que te diga no te va a interesar... y de verdad lo siento...

Misaki se fue, y ella no hizo nada. Momentos después se acercó a Javier, y acarició su frente. De pronto, sin saber la razón, se sintió ahogada. Tenía deseos de salir de ahí a respirar...

Salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo y vio a Matías, que se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Vine a hablar con Kaoru y Daniel- contestó Matías, sonriendo –son simpáticos tus hijos... ¿te ocurre algo?

-No... estoy bien...

-¿Segura? Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme... ¿quieres hablar?

-No, sólo quiero salir un rato... iré a casa.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- insistió. Alisse se cansó un poco.

-¿Qué tanto te preocupas?- gruñó, avanzando unos pasos –están todos demasiado nerviosos...

-Es que te conocemos- contestó Matías.

-¿Acaso piensas que quiero matarme o algo así?- dijo la otra, sonriendo con burla.

-Dímelo tú...- Matías se acercó a ella y se quedó ahí, Alisse suspiró.

-Sólo quiero ir a descansar...- murmuró ella –me siento muy cansada... estoy a punto de tener un colapso...

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?

-Estaré bien... si quisiera matarme lo haría parecer un accidente, así que no te sentirás culpable de dejarme ir sola.

-Eso no es muy alentador...

Alisse se despidió con la mano, saliendo poco después del hospital. Ni siquiera ella tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer... pero lo que sabía, era que quería respirar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi nunca consideró que Leonardo fuera una real opción para saber lo de Lily... y se estaba dando cuenta que no se había equivocado...

Teniéndolo en frente de él con la boca cerrada, estaba a punto de resignarse...

Pero no, él era el alguna vez titular portero de la selección japonesa... para él nada era demasiado difícil.

Menos si tenía una remota posibilidad de volver con Lily...


	16. Unos tienen nombre y otros no

**Capítulo 16.- Unos tienen nombre y otros no.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Como era de esperarse, Leonardo mandó a Genzo a freír espárragos. El portero no consiguió sacarle ni una palabra a su cuñado sobre lo ocurrido hacía ya tantos años. Evidentemente, el rencor seguía estando presente.

- Tú debiste estar ahí.- Leonardo fue lacónico.- Sino estuviste, no fue culpa mía.

- Por favor, intento arreglar las cosas con Lily.- insistió Genzo.

- ¿No crees que para eso es ya demasiado tarde?.- replicó Leo.- Eso debiste intentar hacerlo hace años, no ahora que ya todo está perdido.

- No está perdido hasta que Lily haya dicho la última palabra.- replicó Genzo.

- Pues yo creo que ya la dio.- sentenció Leonardo, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Genzo bufó; con la familia de Lily no iba a encontrar respuestas, así que lo mejor sería ir en busca de alguien que sí estuviera dispuesta a decirle la verdad, y ese alguien podría ser Alisse. Después de mucho pensarlo y considerarlo, Genzo había llegado a la conclusión de que Alisse tendría que saber algo del asunto por el cual Lily terminó alejándose de Genzo. La chilena era una de las más cercanas amigas de la mexicana, y Genzo dudaba que Alisse no supiera nada del asunto, así que por eso decidió hablar con ella en alguna oportunidad que la viera a solas, sin Matías ni Taro cerca.

Alisse no estaba de humor ni para hablarle a su perro, mucho menos para hablar con Genzo, pero como siempre, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Alisse aun estaba frustrada por el hecho de que Taro la había cachado diciéndole a Javier que si él se iba, ella lo seguiría, era un tema que Alisse no quería hablar porque no estaba dispuesta a explicar qué había pretendido decir al decirlo; ella pensaba que la explicación era más que obvia, por lo que no tenía caso el decirla. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Genzo, insistiendo hablar con ella aunque fuese por solo cinco minutos. Alisse terminó por aceptar, ya que de todos modos si decía que no, Genzo buscaría la manera de seguir insistiendo. Así pues, Alisse y Genzo se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital, lugar que estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en el punto de reunión de los últimos días.

- Bueno, dispara.- suspiró Alisse.- Si viniste a regañarme por lo que le dije a Taro...

- No tengo ni idea de cómo estén las cosas entre Misaki y tú.- negó Genzo.- Solo sé que no van mejor que como vamos Lily y yo, así que no, no vine a hablarte sobre eso.

- ¿Ah, no?.- Alisse se sorprendió por el hecho de que Misaki no le hubiese dicho a nadie sobre lo ocurrido.- ¿Entonces sobre qué?

- Sé que estás muy ocupada con Javier, así que seré breve.- Genzo le dio un sorbo al horripilante café que le sirvieron.- Solo quiero saber si tú sabes qué pasó con Lily la vez que todo se arruinó.

- ¿Hablas de la vez que te portaste como un auténtico desgraciado y la dejaste botada mientras tú ibas a lucirte con mi esposo en su último juego?.- cuestionó Alisse.

- Duras palabras.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Pero me las merezco.

- Claro que te las mereces.- suspiró Alisse.- Y claro que sé lo que le pasó. Es mi amiga, lo raro sería que no supiera.

- ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste nada?.- cuestionó Genzo, algo dolido.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- replicó Alisse.- Mi deber era con mi amiga, tú eres mi amigo, pero lo eres por ser el esposo de mi mejor amiga y el que se portó como desgraciado fuiste tú, por eso fue que yo fingí no saber nada del asunto.

- Bueno, ya, entendí.- bufó Genzo.- Aunque sí me duele que Misaki no me haya dicho nada.

- Taro tampoco sabe nada.- lo corrigió Alisse.- Te recuerdo que él estaba contigo cuando todo ese lío ocurrió y Lily me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie, así que tampoco se lo conté a Taro.

- O sea, que le mentiste a tu esposo.- replicó Genzo.- Ya veo por qué tienen problemas.

- O sea, ¿es venganza o qué?.- bufó Alisse.- No, no le mentí, simplemente guardé un secreto que a él no le interesaba conocer, hay mucha diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que eso es verdad.- suspiró Genzo.

Alisse, a pesar de todo, empezó a sentir algo de lástima por su amigo. Cierto era que ellos se habían conocido por el hecho de que Genzo era amigo de Taro y Alisse de Lily, pero también era cierto que con los años Genzo y Alisse sí se habían tratado como amigos y se apreciaban como tal, y pues la chilena empezaba a sentir algo de lástima por él. Las cosas se habían torcido por un error de él, pero Alisse comenzaba a pensar que Genzo ya había tenido suficiente castigo.

- Mira, en verdad quisiera poder ayudarte.- suspiró Alisse.- Pero le prometí a Lily que nunca te diría nada, así que no me preguntes qué pasó, porque no te puedo responder. Aunque me gustaría poder ayudarte porque pareciera porque... Espera un momento: ¿Por qué tan interesado en saber que pasó esa vez? ¿Por qué te llegó la preocupación ahora?

- Porque quiero arreglar todo con Lily, no quiero divorciarme ni perder a mi esposa.- explicó Genzo.

- ¿En serio?.- Alisse se sorprendió.- ¿Y qué hay de tu novia, la última modelo anoréxica y esquelética con pelos oxigenados? ¿No que amabas hasta el último de sus huesitos?

- ¿Y no que tú preferías mil veces a Misaki en vez de a González?.- replicó Genzo, mordazmente.

- Uhm.- gruñó Alisse.- Ya pues, es que no me puedo creer que me estés hablando en serio.

- Te estoy hablando en serio.- asintió Wakabayashi.- Quiero volver a estar con Lily.

Alisse bufó. Primero, Maki se iba de campamento con Kojiro, poniendo de pretexto a sus hijos, y ahora Genzo le salía con eso de que quería arreglar las cosas con Lily. ¿Acaso todos estaban solucionando sus problemas de pareja, menos ella con Taro? Alisse se sintió un poco mal, pero se dijo que no iba a permitir que eso le afectase. Después de todo, si Javier llegaba a morir, muchas de las cosas perderían su sentido...

- Pues me da gusto por ti.- confesó Alisse.- Y por Lily también. A decir verdad, yo sé que ella nunca dejó de amarte.

- La primera noticia buena que escucho en mucho tiempo.- suspiró Genzo.

- Lo siento, en verdad, no puedo decirte nada, pero podrías ir a buscar a Débora.- le aconsejó Alisse.

- ¿A Débora Levin?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Por qué ella?

La doctora Débora Cortés era la esposa de uno de los ex compañeros de equipo del Bayern Munich de Genzo, el sueco Stefan Levin, y era también la otra mejor amiga de Lily, por no mencionar que también era la madre de Erick y Katherine. Quien sabe por qué, pero a Genzo nunca se le ocurrió ir en busca de Débora para preguntarle sobre Lily, aun cuando era quizás la opción más obvia.

- ¿O sea, eres tan menso que te lo tengo que decir?.- Alisse puso los ojos en blanco.- No solo Deb es muy cercana a Lily, sino que también es su doctora. Y con esto último, te di una pista bastante buena sobre todo este asunto.

Genzo se quedó callado, sorprendido. No era novedad el hecho de que Deb había sido doctora de Lily, lo que a Wakabayashi le sorprendió era que Débora era ginecóloga, lo que le daba a él una suposición más acertada de qué fue lo que le pasó a su esposa hacía tantos años atrás...

- Y aunque no creas, siempre le dije a Lily que debería decirte al menos la razón por la cual te mandó al carajo.- continuó Alisse.- Creo que fui de las pocas que habló a tu favor en este asunto, aunque no me lo creas.

- Gracias.- Genzo sonrió, de forma genuina.- Y cambiando de tema, por lo que veo las cosas ente Misaki y tú no andan del todo bien...

Alisse suspiró. Ella ya se había presentido que el cambio de tema era inevitable...

Lo que ni Genzo ni Alisse sabían era que mientras ellos charlaban, Taro y Lily hacían lo propio. La mujer había decidido llevar a Benjamín a que visitara a Javier, y al ver a Misaki ahí, Lily intentó hacerle un poco de plática, aunque Taro parecía estar en otro mundo...

- ¿Taro, te sientes bien?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada por su amigo.

- La verdad, no del todo.- negó Misaki.- No sé que hacer. Siento que mi familia está desmoronándose y que no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo...

- Todo se va a arreglar, Taro.- Lily intentó consolar a su amigo.- Solo tienes que conservar la esperanza.

- Ya no sé si a estas alturas pueda seguirlo haciendo.- suspiró Taro, desalentado.- Javier no responde, lo médicos dicen que con cada día que pasa, las probabilidades de que él se recupere son menores...

- Lo sé.- musitó Lily, sabiendo que esto era cierto.

- Y Alisse... .- Taro no sabía si decir la verdad o no.- Creo que ella no está tomando esto de buena manera...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- inquirió Lily.

- No sé, la he escuchado decir algunas cosas que... .- Misaki se detuvo.- Me preocupa en verdad y no sé que hacer. Aunque bueno, no debería preocuparme yo, sino el tal Matías...

- Aun la quieres, ¿cierto?.- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.- Se te nota.

- Quisiera decir que no, pero... .- suspiró Misaki.- Sí, aun la quiero, pero eso parece no importar ahora...

- Importa más de lo que crees.- contradijo Lily.- Alisse te sigue amando, Taro, pero creo que ella se encuentra tan perdida como tú en todo este asunto de las separaciones.

- Pues yo no lo creo.- negó Taro.- Yo la veo muy feliz con Matías...

- Alisse desde hace mucho que dejó de fijarse en Matías de esa manera, Taro.- volvió a contradecir Lily.- Pero si fueras menos celoso, te darías cuenta de eso.

- Ya, no me regañes, que es lo último que necesito.- bufó Taro.

- Perdón, solo decía.- se disculpó Lily.- No hay nada de malo en que te preocupes por Alisse, después de todo, aun es tu esposa. Mejor deberías enfocarte más en tratar de ayudar a tu familia y fijarte menos en Matías.

Taro sonrió; la opresión que sentía debido a las tendencias suicidas de Alisse no habían desaparecido, pero se habían aliviado un poco. Misaki se preguntó entonces si él debía comentarle a Lily sobre la idea de Alisse de seguir a Javier al más allá si éste moría. No solo terminaría de aliviar la opresión que sentía por este hecho, sino que Lily podría también ayudar a Alisse, no solo como amiga sino también como doctora...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro debería sentirse enojado con sus hijos, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Nella, pero curiosamente, se sentía más orgulloso de ellos que nunca. Noriko, su Noriko, se parecía mucho a su madre, tenía incluso su mismo carácter, a la vez fuerte, a la vez tímido, e incluso había heredado sus ojos. Takeshi era el que más se parecía más a Kojiro, pero en versión menos morena y con cabello menos rebelde, pero hasta en el carácter terco eran muy similares, mientras que Aoshi era más bien tranquilo y algo taciturno, y si bien también se parecía mucho a su madre, había heredado la melena rebelde y la piel morena de Kojiro. Éste sonrió, al verlos tan felices intentando pescar algunos pececillos en el lago, los tres cantando las canciones que Maki les había enseñado cuando eran más niños.

- ¿Estás buscando la manera de castigarlos?.- quiso saber Maki, cortando sus pensamientos.

- Quiero saber cómo le hacen para conservar la ecuanimidad, a pesar de todo.- replicó Kojiro.- Si mamá se hubiese aparecido con su amante en el cumpleaños de alguno de mis hermanos, me hubiese enfurecido al grado de correr a patadas al intruso.

- Básicamente, eso fue lo que ellos hicieron.- Maki trató de no reírse al recordar la travesura.- Solo que de una manera más sutil.

- Lo sé, pero aun así, después de correr al tipo, yo hubiese seguido muy enojado, pero míralos, ellos ahora están cantando, sin acordarse ni por un momento de Giovanni... O de Nella... .- repuso Kojiro.

- Eso es porque nuestros hijos no tienen tiempo para andarlo desperdiciando en idioteces.- replicó Maki, sonriente.

- ¿Incluso Giovanni?.- Kojiro atrapó la oportunidad al vuelo.

Maki suspiró y prefirió no responder. Después de verla forma tan inmadura en como había actuado el italiano, la mujer ya no se sentía tan segura de querer seguir con él; a Maki le había molestado mucho el hecho de que Giovanni aceptara la estúpida idea de Nella de seguirlos a ella y a Kojiro hasta allá. Hyuga, por su parte, pensaba en la frase que había dicho Maki, "nuestros hijos"; ella no había dicho ninguna mentira ni nada fuera de lo común, pero era algo totalmente diferente al "mis hijos" que ella solía usar, era como si Maki estuviese considerando a Kojiro como parte de la familia, otra vez.

- No respondiste, lo que me indica que no te agradó mucho la presencia de Giovanni.- continuó Kojiro.

- Ya le había dicho que era solo familiar, no sé por qué se puso en ese plan.- gruñó Maki.- Al menos se fue con tu novia, pero cuando regrese me va a oír.

- Lo que me recuerda que yo también tengo que hablar con Nella.- gruñó Kojiro.- Debo ya ponerle un alto.

- Algo que debiste hacer hace mucho.- suspiró Maki.

- No recuerdo que con nosotros fuera tan difícil.- dijo entonces él, mirándola a los ojos.- Nuestro noviazgo no fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?

- Realmente no, pero básicamente fue porque a ti se te olvidaba que tenías novia.- se mofó Maki.- Me tratabas siempre como amiga, y yo era demasiado tímida como para corregirte.

- ¡No es cierto!.- protestó Kojiro.- Te presenté como mi novia con mis compañeros de selección.

- Eso fue porque Ishizaki comenzó a acosarme.- replicó Maki.- Así que no cuenta.

Kojiro puso tal cara de desconcierto que sin poder evitarlo, Maki se echó a reír, y al poco rato él la secundó. Noriko, Takeshi y Aoshi los miraron, desde lejos, y se sintieron mucho mejor. Ya decían ellos que lo único que les hacía falta a todos era salir en familia, prueba de ello era que sus padres ya estaban riéndose juntos de nuevo. Para no cortar la magia del momento, los tres Hyuga-Akamine decidieron hacerse patos un rato más en el lago, hasta que fueron presas del hambre y tuvieron que ir a buscar a sus padres para ponerse a cocinar el pescado que habían pescado (válgase la redundancia). La familia entera pasó un rato agradable asando los peces en la hoguera y contando antiguas historias sobre pasados eventos familiares. Noriko, en algún momento, se quedó dormida escuchando a sus padres hablar sobre la primera vez que Aoshi caminó, pensando que tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar a sus padres hablar con tanta alegría, confianza y naturalidad...

Al día siguiente, Kojiro levantó a todos sus hijos para llevarlos de excursión. Noriko le dijo a su madre que los acompañara también, pero Maki dijo que alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar del campamento, por lo que se negó a ir. Sin embargo, les pidió a sus hijos que se cuidaran y disfrutaran del paseo, y de buen talante le dijo a Kojiro que, si llegaba a ver algún gato montés, resistiera la tentación de pelearse con él.

- El pobre gato no tendrá oportunidad contra un tigre.- se mofó Maki.

- ¿Y qué tal contra un tigre sin garras ni dientes?.- replicó Kojiro.

Maki se echó a reír, y los demás con ella. Noriko estaba feliz, ya no recordaba la última vez que su padre había hecho una broma así... El caso es que todos se fueron y Maki se quedó sola, pensando en cocinar lo que quedaba del pescado y prepararlo con algunas especias que crecían por ahí (se me antojó xD), cuando de repente apareció Giovanni, salido de la nada.

- ¿Giovanni?.- preguntó Maki, sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías marchado con Nella.

- Maki.- dijo él, ignorando las últimas palabras de ella.- Tenemos que hablar.

Maki bufó. Por la expresión del hombre, no iba a ser nada bueno...


	17. ¿Todo igual?

**Capítulo 17. ¿Todo igual?.- por Alisse. **

Era el colmo para Alisse. Tercera vez que intentaba irse a su casa y tercera vez que la interrumpían. Primero, había sido Matías, luego Wakabayashi y ahora, Lily. La chilena, por la cara que su amiga traía, pensó que Lily tenía algo serio que hablar con ella.

-Sólo dame unos minutos- le insistió Lily, después que Alisse le dijera sin mucha sutileza que deseaba irse a su casa –es algo que debemos hablar ahora, sin perder tiempo.

La chilena terminó por encogerse de hombros, siguiendo a su amiga. Ambas llegaron a una banquita, a las afueras del hospital, y se sentaron en una que le llegaba la sombra de unos árboles.

Alisse se quedó en silencio, esperando que Lily comenzara a hablar. Ya sabía perfectamente bien lo que le iba a decir.

-Hablé con Taro- dijo Lily, mirando seria a Alisse.

-Lo sé- contestó ella –si no fuera así, no tendrías esa cara ni tampoco estaríamos acá. Tú estarías adentro con Benjamín y yo por fin hubiera llegado a mi casa.

-No te hagas la chistosa- gruñó Lily -¿es que no te das cuenta de las cosas que estás diciendo, Alisse? Ni siquiera deberías pensar algo así.

-Ajá, ¿es lo único que me quieres decir?- le preguntó Alisse –es que de verdad, quiero estar en mi casa un rato.

-¡Ya deja!- la retó Lily, molesta -¡esto es importante!

-¿Y qué me vas a decir, que sea distinto a lo que ya me dijo Taro?- le preguntó Alisse –en serio, Lily, cada una tiene sus propios problemas, te recomiendo que te preocupes de los tuyos, y me dejes a mí en paz.

-Pero...- la mexicana trató de pensar en algo qué decirle.

Conocía a Alisse, sabía que iba a reaccionar de una manera muy defensiva cuando comenzaran a hablar, pero nunca pensó que iba a llegar a tal extremo de la frialdad. O sea, era su amiga, mínimo que le dejara una mínima brecha por donde comenzar a conversar.

-¿Entendiste o necesitas que te lo explique con una pizarra?- le preguntó Alisse, lo que terminó por enojar mucho más a Lily.

-¡Tonta!- le dijo -¿Es que no piensas es tú familia? ¿Qué va a pasar con Daniel, Kaoru y Taro? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

Alisse no contestó, ni siquiera miró a su amiga. Ya a esas alturas consideraba que intentar convencer a otro de su punto de vista prácticamente no valía la pena, así que mejor escuchaba tranquila y esperaba a que terminaran de alegarle.

-¡Dime algo!

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Algo que deseas escuchar?- le preguntó con ironía la chilena –vamos Lily, no nos engañemos. Sabes perfectamente que si llegara el momento de hacerlo, por mi hijo, no lo dudaría ni un segundo, todo lo demás pasará a segundo plano. Además, no te hagas la tonta, cualquier cosa que me digas ahora no te va a servir de nada...

-No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde- dijo Lily, la otra se encogió de hombros –me estás decepcionando...

Contrario a lo que pensaba Lily, Alisse soltó una pequeña risita, mirando al suelo.

-Lily, ¿qué fue lo que Taro te pidió?- le preguntó Alisse -¿qué hablaras conmigo y trataras de hacerme entrar en razón, o simplemente me repitieras las mismas cosas que él me dijo cuando me escuchó, por cierto, escondido?

-Piensa en él, Alisse, quiere ayudarte, acercarse a ti... pero tú no lo dejas...

-¿Y para qué lo voy a dejar?- cuestionó la otra –tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo nuestro no da para más, y yo ya me cansé de todo esto...

-Los dos aún se quieren...

Alisse se puso de pie, y miró a Lily antes de contestarle.

-Hay un momento en que todo está tan forzado en que uno se pregunta si alguna vez quiso tanto como pensó- dijo la chilena –quizás a estas alturas ya no vale la pena lo que yo sienta por él, porque si no está dispuesto a poner de su parte para salir de esta crisis, no vale la pena... y que yo recuerde, todo sigue igual.

Dando punto final a la conversación, Alisse le dio la espalda y se fue. Lily suspiró, Taro le había pedido que conversara con su esposa, para ver si podía hacerla entrar en razón y que dejara de pensar en tonteras, pero no lo logró.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¡A papá le gusta mamá, a papá le gusta mamá!

La canción se escuchaba muy fuerte, ya que los tres se dedicaban a cantarla a lo que más podían, obviamente con burla. Noriko, Takaru y Aoshi reían entre medio por la cara que Kojiro tenía al escucharlos.

-Dejen de decir tales cosas- gruñó el hombre –a mí no me gusta su madre...

-Sí, papá, claro que te creemos- dijo irónica Noriko –es por eso que los dos se veían tan tristes después de despachar al Giovanni y a la Nella...

-No se trata de eso- replicó Hyuga –es simplemente que nosotros sabíamos que el campamento no iba a salir bien si es que ellos dos estaban con nosotros, y como este campamento es netamente familiar...

-Sí, papá, sácate los pillos con eso- sonrió Takeru –te creemos...

Kojiro se quedó boquiabierto. No sólo por el tonito que usó su hijo, sino también por lo que había dicho. Prácticamente estaba diciendo que él se sentía más feliz estando con Maki que con Nella, su actual novia...

-No digas tonteras- gruñó Kojiro.

Algo alejados de ellos, estaban Maki y Giovanni, sentados sobre unas rocas. Ella esperaba a que él comenzara a hablar, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de decirle que se fuera de una manera no del todo civilizada.

-Maki, sé que venir a meterme en el campamento con Nella fue una estupidez- dijo él –y entiendo que estés enojada conmigo.

-Y lo estoy, ¿qué esperabas?- gruñó ella, molesta –te dije que esto era familiar, y la primera cosa que haces es venir a meterte acá.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por lo que Nella me dijo...- murmuró él, avergonzado –aunque la verdad, no vengo a hablarte de eso.

-¿Ah no?- se sorprendió Maki.

La japonesa se sentía un poco nerviosa. A pesar de todo, no deseaba que llegaran Kojiro y sus hijos y vieran a Giovanni ahí metido, porque lo más seguro es que habrían problemas, si es que el famoso campamento quedaba hasta ahí.

-Giovanni, ¿es muy urgente lo que me quieres decir? Es que van a llegar Kojiro y los niños, y no me gustaría que te vieran acá.

-Quiero que... bueno...- él se notaba nervioso, lo que terminó por confundir más a Maki, que no entendía su actitud de adolescente.

-¿Qué cosa, Giovanni?- lo apuró ella, trataron de ayudarlo.

-Quiero que...- repitió él, pero luego sonrió levemente –quiero que me prometas algo...

-... ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Maki, sin saber qué pensar.

-Que cuando llegues a casa, esa misma noche, aceptarás salir a cenar conmigo- dijo él –te tengo que decir algo muy importante para los dos, Maki, y con gusto te lo diría aquí y ahora, pero creo que no es el mejor momento, por lo que acaba de suceder.

Maki asintió, aún tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Giovanni se acercó a ella y la beso, despidiéndose y luego se fue.

-... ¿Qué querrá pedirme?- se preguntó ella, y por un momento, se le pasó por la mente una palabra: matrimonio...

La japonesa desechó rápidamente esa posibilidad. No lo creía... no, Giovanni no sería capaz de pedirle que se casara con ella...

¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Habría otra razón para que Giovanni hiciera tanto show, como de invitarla a cenar y hacerle prometer que asistiría a penas tuviera oportunidad?

Pero Maki en esos momentos se hizo una pregunta mucho más importante: ¿qué le respondería a Giovanni si es que le llegaba a hacer esa pregunta?

¿De verdad lo quería tanto como para casarse con él?

Rato después escuchó a la distancia las voces de sus hijos, que cantaban felices mientras volvían al lugar en que ella estaba.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les preguntó, al verlos llegar.

-¡Muy bien!- contestó Aoshi -¡tengo mucha hambre, mamá!

-No ha dejado de quejarse desde que comenzamos a volver- dijo algo cansado Kojiro –ya tenía deseos de meterle algo a la boca para que se callara.

-Yo quería jugar "tiro al blanco" con él- dijo Takeru.

Maki reía con las bromas de sus hijos, y luego la familia se sentó a comer.

Kojiro notó algo extraño en ella, por momentos parecía completamente ajena a todo, como si hubiera algo que le preocupara constantemente.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te pasa algo, Maki?- volvió a preguntar –te noto extraña...

-¡No, no es nada!- contestó Maki, sonriendo –así que no te preocupes de más.

A pesar de todo, Kojiro miró algo suspicaz a Maki, sin creerle del todo sus palabras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín divisó a la distancia a su amigo y comenzó a acercarse a él, sonriendo. Pero mientras más lo hacía, pudo notar que él no se veía con los mejores ánimos.

-Daniel, ¿qué te pasa que traes esa cara?- le preguntó, sentándose al lado de él.

El hijo mayor de los Misaki demoró un poco en contestar, parecía que muchas intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿Daniel?

-... Extraño a Noriko...- murmuró el muchacho.

Jazmín lo quedó mirando y luego se largó a reír, divertida. Daniel la quedó mirando un poco feo antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, "amiga"- gruñó él.

-Vamos, Daniel, no te enojes- dijo ella, entre risas –sólo que eso sonó extraño. Si Noriko no se fue a otro país, simplemente se fue de campamento con su familia...

-Lo sé, pero debido al accidente de Javier estábamos juntos casi todo el día, y pues como no la he visto, la hecho de menos.

La muchacha sonrió, divertida.

-Que lindo te oyes- le dijo, para molestarlo –si Noriko te escuchara seguramente se conmovería mucho por tus palabras.

-Deja de molestar, Jazmín- gruñó Daniel.

-No te enojes, sólo son bromas...- dijo ella, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Te invito a comer...

-Uh, está bien...

Los dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, conversando de cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente. De pronto, Daniel se detuvo, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Jazmín, buscando lo que le había llamado la atención a su amigo.

-Ahí está Pietro...

Antes que Jazmín alcanzara a decir o hacer cualquier cosa, vio a Daniel correr hacia el otro muchacho, que no estaba a mucha distancia de ellos.

-Ay no...- Jazmín lo siguió, preocupada. La muchacha intuía que las cosas no iban a salir muy bien.

-¡Oye tú!- llamó Daniel a Pietro, que lo miró y luego sonrió.

-Oh, eres tú, Daniel Misaki... ¿cómo estás después que tú novia te dejó plantado en el altar, eh?- le dijo con burla.

Daniel no se aguantó (además, se la debía). Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, y Pietro terminó en el suelo.

-¡Daniel, no!- Jazmín llegó tarde, y trató de calmar a su amigo sujetándolo del brazo –no seas bruto...

-¿Yo bruto? ¿y lo que éste idiota le hizo a Noriko?- le preguntó Daniel, y con razón -¡Debería molerlo a golpes!

-Inténtalo, ese sólo fue un regalo...- dijo Pietro, parándose dignamente –te crees muy capaz de ganarme...

Jazmín no sabía qué hacer. Conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que se moría por darle una buena paliza a Pietro, que quizás fue el causante directo de cómo se sucedieron las cosas ese día... pero no podía dejarlo.

-Daniel, no le hagas caso...- le pidió Jazmín –vamos, dijimos que íbamos a ir a comer...

-Jaz, déjame, ¿si?- le pidió Daniel –no tienes idea el gusto que me daré rompiéndole la cara a este tarado...

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro como para solucionar todo a través de golpes...

-Vamos, Jaz, nunca soluciono nada a golpes, no exageres...- sonrió Daniel.

La muchacha lo miró severamente, y se cruzó de brazos. Daniel la miró unos momentos y terminó por suspirar.

-Está bien, como quieras... no pelearé...- dijo –vámonos...


	18. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 18. Revelaciones. **

Erick Levin nunca había visto a su novia tan enojada. Jazmín parloteaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, muy molesta, mientras destrozaba a Pietro con palabras y movía las manos enérgicamente delante de sí. Daniel había ido a hablarle a Kaoru para saber sobre l estado de Javier, y en ese breve momento Jazmín aprovechó para contarle lo recién ocurrido a su novio.

- Es un tarado.- gruñó Jazmín.- No puedo creer que haya tenido tanto cinismo como para reírse en la cara de Daniel acerca de lo sucedido con Noriko.

- Hubieras dejado que Misaki le rompiera la cara.- comentó Erick, como si nada.

- ¿Cómo crees?.- Jazmín frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Y dejar que Daniel se manche las manos con ese tipo?

- ¿Sabías que cuando frunces las cejas así, te pareces mucho a tu padre?.- Erick no pudo evitar el comentario.

Con esto, Jazmín se molestó aun más y miró a Erick con los brazos en jarras, lo que hizo al sueco disculparse con una sonrisa; el joven miró entonces a Daniel de reojo, aparte de preocupado, Misaki lucía enojado y Erick comenzó a sentir empatía por él.

- Ya, no te enojes.- se disculpó Erick.- Yo solo decía. Como sea, deberían ir a la policía y acusar a Pietro de secuestro.

- La única que puede hacer eso es Noriko.- replicó Jazmín.- En cuanto regrese del campamento hablaremos con ella para decirle que tenga cuidado con Pietro, aunque creo que el que debería tener cuidado es él. Cuando el señor Kojiro se entere de que el tipo que secuestró a su hija volvió, va a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra para volverlo polvo, y Daniel también intentará hacerle algo si Pietro intenta acercarse a Noriko otra vez.

- Entonces tranquila.- dijo Erick.- Se harán cargo de ese patán. Deberíamos mejor preocuparnos por el regreso de Aoshi Hyuga...

- ¿Qué tiene Aoshi?.- Jazmín enarcó las cejas.

- Conmigo, nada, contigo, mucho.- replicó Erick, muy serio.- Y bien que lo sabes.

- Ahora, el que frunció el ceño fuiste tú.- Jaz intentó desviar el tema.

- Anda, cámbiame el tema.- gruñó Erick, mirando que Daniel regresaba con ellos.- Por esta vez, te lo paso, pero hablaremos de ello más pronto de lo que crees.

Jazmín sonrió, aliviada, y agradeció el regreso de Daniel, el cual les contó que Kaoru estaba con Daisuke, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Daniel ya que sospechaba que el hermano de Jazmín pretendía algo más serio con su hermana, cosa que a Daniel no le causaba gracia en lo más mínimo.

- Déjalos ser felices.- dijo Jazmín.- Si ellos se gustan, ¿qué más da?

- ¿Cómo qué más da?.- gruñó Daniel.- Kaoru es muy joven para tener novio.

- Lo mismo decían de nosotros.- se rió Erick.- Pero mejor no pienses en eso y dime cómo le vamos a hacer para golpear a Pietro hasta dejarlo en coma.

Jazmín frunció el entrecejo otra vez, enojada porque se había dado cuenta de que Erick había dicho eso a propósito, en venganza por haberse negado a hablar sobre Aoshi. Daniel se puso a mascullar sobre posibles venganzas contra Pietro, las cuales fueron secundadas en su mayoría por Erick. Jazmín tuvo entonces deseos de darles unos buenos golpes a su novio y a su mejor amigo, pero supuso que no tenía más remedio que soportarlos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La doctora Débora Levin sabía que tarde que temprano iba a llegar ese día. Era evidente, Genzo Wakabayashi no se iba a quedar sin saber qué había ocurrido con su esposa y por eso mismo Deb sabía que él la buscaría para encontrar respuestas. Ella le había dicho a Lily que, por ser su mejor amiga y su doctora, no le diría nada a nadie sobre su condición, pero que si Genzo llegaba a preguntar ella no estaba muy seguro de poder ocultarle la verdad. Lily había aceptado esto, creyendo que a Genzo nunca la importaría preguntar la verdad, pero lo cierto era que llegó el día en que él se paró en el consultorio de Débora, exigiendo saber respuestas.

- Me supuse que algún día vendrías.- suspiró Débora, al ver a Genzo sentado en la sala de espera de su consultorio.- Te esperaba un par de años antes, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca.

- ¿Cómo sabes a qué vengo?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.- No llamé previamente.

- Porque soy ginecóloga, y la única manera que te pares en mi consultorio es que quieras saber algo sobre tu mujer.- respondió Deb.- De otra forma es imposible, ya que no tienes nada que yo pueda revisarte, médicamente hablando.

- Ya.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Podemos charlar en privado?

- Ya qué.- gruñó Deb.- Pasa.

La doctora invitó a Genzo a pasar a su consultorio, al tiempo que le pedía a su secretaria que no le pasara más citas por el momento. después, Deb entró y cerró la puerta con llave, era mejor prevenir y evitar visitas inesperadas. Ella se sentó frente a él y cruzó las manos en su regazo, esperando.

- Le dije a Lily que tarde que temprano este día llegaría.- comentó Débora.- Ella no me quiso creer, suerte que no juré no darte ninguna pista.

- ¿Sabes entonces a qué vengo?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

- Evidentemente, sí.- asintió Deb.- Vamos, dispara, dime qué quieres saber.

- Ya lo sabes.- replicó Genzo.- He estado hablando con algunas personas, y me dijeron que tú sí me darías respuesta a lo que quiero saber, esto es, por qué Lily decidió dejarme, qué fue lo que pasó cuando no estuve con ella.

- Algo poco agradable.- Débora sonrió con tristeza.- Algo que le pasa a muchas mujeres en el mundo pero que no por eso se vuelve en algo agradable. Ella no estaba preparada para tenerlo, pero tampoco para perderlo.

- ¿Quieres ser más específica, por favor?.- pidió Genzo.- Con respuestas así, no me estás diciendo nada.

- ¿Quieres café?.- Deb se puso de pie y fue a servirse un poco de café.- Lo acabo de hacer.

- Está bien.- aceptó Genzo, sin tratar de desesperarse.

Débora entonces sirvió el café y le pasó a Genzo el azúcar y la crema y todo lo necesario. Una vez que ambos quedaron a gusto con el café, Deb volvió a hablar.

- Dime antes una cosa: ¿aun la amas?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja.

- Con toda el alma.- contestó Genzo.- Nunca dejé de quererla.

- ¿Y qué pretendes al buscar la verdad?.- insistió Deb.- El divorcio entre ustedes casi se consuma, han pasado ya muchos años, ¿por qué vienes justo ahora a querer saber la verdad?

- Porque quiero volver a su lado.- respondió Genzo, sin titubear.- Quiero que Lily vuelva conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ella. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

- Sí, hubiese sido mejor.- suspiró Deb.- Pero como ya dije, más vale tarde que nunca. Como sea, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Como sabes, mi juramento profesional me impide el comentar lo que ha sucedido con cualquiera de nuestros pacientes, además de que le prometí a Lily no decirte nada, aunque no le prometí no darte alguna pista.

- Me quedo igual que al principio.- suspiró Genzo.

- No del todo.- negó Débora, sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsa y abriendo un cajón de su escritorio.- He estado guardando esto por años, lo único que quedó de aquellos días.

Deb sacó entonces un sobre tamaño carta, ya algo amarillento por el paso del tiempo, y se lo dio a Genzo. El sobre no estaba cerrado muy bien, únicamente un hilito se encargaba de eso, y Genzo sintió curiosidad. ¿Ahí venía la respuesta a su duda? ¿Ese cochino y maltratado sobre era la respuesta a sus dudas? La verdad era que Genzo comenzó a sospecharse lo que estaba ocurriendo desde el primer momento en el que Alisse lo envió con Débora.

- ¿Esto es todo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, mirando fijamente el sobre.

- Eso es más que suficiente.- replicó Débora.- Llévatelo y quítame a mí este peso de encima. Llevo años esperando a que llegue este día para lavarme al fin las manos en este asunto.

- Gracias.- dijo Genzo, simplemente, intentando abrir el sobre.

- No lo abras aquí.- replicó Deb.- Vete a tu casa y ábrelo allá, no quiero ser más cómplice de esto.

Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír; Débora siempre había sido muy exagerada y actuaba como si estuviese actuando en contra del gobierno, aun así se tratara de la cosa más simple. Sin embargo, Genzo no dijo nada, agradecido de su buena fortuna, y se puso de pie.

- Solo debo advertirte una cosa: más te vale que no vuelvas a lastimar a Li, porque acabo de traicionar mis principios médicos y mi palabra de amiga por ayudarte, así que si vuelves a hacer alguna canallada, yo misma te caparé.- dijo Débora, terminantemente.- ¿Entendiste?

- Perfectamente.- Genzo rió, a pesar de todo.- Gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros; así pues, el hombre no se detuvo más tiempo y se despidió de su amiga con un apretón de manos, como solía hacerlo. Deb suspiró al ver a Wakabayashi salir, esperando que en verdad él estuviese dispuesto a arreglar su matrimonio y a recompensar a Lily por lo que había hecho.

Una vez en su departamento, Genzo llegó a servirse un whisky puro, según para "darse valor" y se sentó en un sillón a abrir el sobre. Era algo muy sencillo, algo muy simple, unos simples pedazos de papel pero aun así Genzo sentía como si estuviese sosteniendo brazas ardientes.

- Ya, aquí está toda la respuesta que buscabas.- gruñó Genzo, y abrió el sobre.- Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto.

No había mucho dentro del sobre, solo una factura de la clínica en donde trabajaban Débora y Lily y un reporte de ultrasonido, de ésos que parecían placas de rayos X. Genzo vio primero el ultrasonido, y no tuvo palabras para describir lo que experimentó al hacerlo. Él no sabía nada de esas cosas, rara vez entendió qué rayos era lo que Lily y Débora veían en esos reportes pero lo que tenía ese reporte era algo tan obvio que hasta Genzo lo entendió. Lo que había en ese reporte era una diminuta criaturita que tenía su manita levantada, un bebé de pocas semanas de desarrollado. El reporte del ultrasonido tenía el nombre de Lily Del Valle y era evidente que no se trataba del reporte del embarazo de ninguno de sus hijos nacidos, por la fecha que tenía, que coincidía con la de un par de semanas antes de que Genzo jugara su último partido como profesional. Sin saber muy bien qué pensar, el hombre se tomó su whisky de un trago y leyó la nota de factura que contenía el sobre, el cual tenía un monto de varios euros por un legrado a nombre de Lily Del Valle, realizado el día en el que Genzo jugó su último partido. Wakabayashi sabía bien que un legrado se le practicaba a una mujer que acaba de tener un aborto, por lo que él no necesitaba más respuestas, con esas dos cosas ya lo sabía todo... Y comenzó a sentirse miserable...

Lily había tenido un aborto cuando Genzo estaba de viaje con la selección japonesa. Lo que ella tanto había querido decirle ella a él antes de que se fuera era que estaba embarazada otra vez, y Genzo no la escuchó, así como tampoco la escuchó cuando Lily le llamó para avisarle que estaba perdiendo al bebé y que iban a intervenirla. Genzo se dio cuenta de que había dejado sola a su esposa cuando ella más lo necesitó, la ignoró por completo cuando Lily lo llamó buscando su apoyo, todo por el obsesivo deseo de jugar su último partido. A él no le sorprendía entonces que ella se hubiese marchado en cuanto la dejaron salir del hospital, ni tampoco que no hubiese querido perdonarlo, lo que Genzo había hecho era algo imperdonable, o por lo menos muy difícil de olvidar...

Genzo se quedó pensando un largo rato, recostado en el sillón, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Lily había tenido que cuidar ella sola a Benjamín y soportar la noticia de que estaba embarazada otra vez, además de ocuparse de Daisuke y de Jazmín, y todo había tenido que hacerlo sola, ya que Genzo tan obsesionado como estaba con sus últimos partidos no había puesto mucha atención a su familia en un momento tan crucial. Genzo se sentía tremendamente miserable y comenzó a sentir algo de desprecio por su actitud egoísta, e incluso se llegó a preguntar si estaría haciendo bien al querer regresar con Lily, pero se dijo que no iba a compadecerse de sí mismo y que iba a encontrar la forma de corregir su error. Fue una equivocación muy grave, pero nada que no se pudiera corregir...

Después de un buen rato, sonó el timbre y Genzo de mala gana acudió a abrir, despotricando y farfullando todo el tiempo que le tomó pararse e ir a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, él se sorprendió mucho de ver a Daisuke parado en la puerta, con su actitud lacónica de siempre.

- De saber que te molestan tanto mis visitas, no vengo.- comentó Daisuke, sin alterarse.- Mamá tiene razón, cada vez estás más amargado.

- El que tengas edad para conducir no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera, Daisuke.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu madre o a tus hermanos?

- No, papá, no necesita enfermarse o semi-matarse alguien para que quiera venir a verte.- el muchacho entró en el departamento.- Qué poca fe me tienes.

- Será porque rara vez te veo por aquí.- replicó Genzo.

- Será porque siempre que vengo hueles a alcohol.- replicó Daisuke.- ¿Te estás volviendo alcohólico, padre?

Cada vez que Daisuke lo llamaba "padre" de esa manera, Genzo se sentía como el gato Silvestre cada vez que hablaba con su hijo. Él se preguntaba cómo era que Daisuke se había vuelto tan cínico, pero la verdad era que Genzo a su edad era igual a él.

- No, no me estoy volviendo alcohólico.- respondió Genzo.- Y no le digas a tu madre.

- Nunca le digo cuando vengo a visitarte.- replicó Daisuke.- Me enteré que fuiste a visitar a la tía Deb.

- ¿Cómo supiste?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

- Kaoru me dijo.- el muchacho se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes todo, entonces. Bueno, al fin podré decirte todo lo que sé.

- ¿Tú sabes qué pasó con tu madre?.- Genzo se sorprendió aun más.- ¿Lo que ocurrió cuando...?

- ¿Cuándo te fuiste a jugar tu último partido y mamá cayó en el hospital?.- lo interrumpió Daisuke.- Sí, lo sé todo, y he estado esperando a que alguien más te viniera con el chisme para poder decirte lo que yo sé. Jaz me contó que quieres volver con mamá, cosa que me parece muy bien, Sakai ya nos tiene harto y la verdad es que no me lo imagino de padrastro.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Tú tenías unos diez años o menos.

- ¿Quieres saber o no?.- lo volvió a cortar Daisuke.- No por nada, pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, papá, quedé de llevar a Kaoru al cine.

- No me había dado cuenta de cuando se hizo ella tu novia.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Se lo pienso pedir hoy, por eso es que no tengo mucho tiempo.- asintió Daisuke.

No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Genzo se comenzó a dar cuenta de cuánto habían crecido ya sus hijos. A él se le hizo una burla el hecho de que su propio hijo hubiese sabido siempre la verdad y hubiese callado todo, esperando el momento más oportuno para hablar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga se enteró de que Giovanni había citado a Maki a solas en un lujoso restaurante y la noticia no le gustó en lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué querría ese italiano de segunda el llevar a su aun esposa a un restaurante tan peculiar? Noriko se sentía nerviosa también, como si se temiera lo peor, como si Giovanni fuese a robarse a su madre o alguna cosa similar. Ella le había dicho a Aoshi y a Takeru que deberían ir a vigilar la cita de su madre, cosa con la que Aoshi no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

- ¿No te parece que mamá ya es lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola?.- protestó Aoshi.- No necesita que la vigilemos.

- ¿Y acaso quieres que ese italiano sea nuestro nuevo padre?.- protestó Noriko.- Yo no lo quiero de papá, qué horror.

- El hecho de que mamá se case con él no lo hará nuestro nuevo padre.- replicó Aoshi.- Además, no creo que mamá sea tan tonta como para casarse con él. Deberíamos preocuparnos más por Pietro, por ejemplo.

- Luego nos preocupamos por él.- Noriko se puso de repente muy seria.- ¡Vamos! Mínimo tenemos que ir a ver si en verdad Giovanni va a pedirle matrimonio a mamá, para saber a qué nos atenemos. ¿Qué tal si de verdad le pide matrimonio, mamá acepta y entonces papá decide casarse con Nella?

Ante esta aterradora posibilidad, Aoshi se puso pálido y Noriko supo que había dado en el blanco. El muchacho bufó un buen rato y después suspiró.

- Anda, no me digas que tenías algo planeado para hoy.- insistió Noriko.

- Pensaba visitar a Jazmín, tengo mucho de no verla.- contestó Aoshi, algo ruborizado.

- ¿Sigues insistiendo con eso?.- cuestionó Takeru.- Ella ama a Levin, no sé por qué tu insistencia.

- Nadie te preguntó.- gruñó Aoshi.

- No, pero él tiene razón.- terció Noriko.- Jazmín no te ve más que como amigo, no te va a hacer caso nunca, mejor ya deja de acosarla ante de que Erick te parta la cara. Si sigues insistiendo, vas a terminar por parecerte a Pietro.

Aoshi detestaba que su hermana tuviese siempre una réplica para todo, pero por algo era la hija del Tigre Hyuga. El muchacho suspiró, aceptando ir con su hermana a vigilar a su madre; después de todo, la sola idea de que Nella se convirtiera en su madrastra oficial por culpa de una venganza era algo que sonaba agradable en lo más mínimo.


	19. Verdades

**Capítulo 19. Verdades.- por Alisse.**

Maki, en parte, sabía que algo raro había en la propuesta de Giovanni... en el sentido de la seriedad. Era verdad, ellos siempre salían a cenar, pero su expresión... algo le decía que le diría algo importante.

Y eso no era otra cosa que pedirle matrimonio.

La japonesa sintió perfectamente que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero no era por la emoción que supuestamente debía sentir, sino por la inseguridad que toda esa idea le causaba... y lo peor, es que si Giovanni le proponía matrimonio, ella no podría negarse. Y lo haría por ella.

Después de la separación que había tenido con Kojiro, tuvo que tragarse las penas y aguantar cada escultural y joven novia que su ex había tenido, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo a causa de los celos.

Por eso había decidido salir con Giovanni, para demostrarle a Kojiro, al mundo y a ella misma que no todo estaba acabado para su vida, que podría seguir y conseguirse a alguien con quien estar.

Aunque no lo quisiera... al menos no tanto como a Kojiro.

Suspirando, comenzó a arreglarse. Dejó su ropa lista en la cama antes de irse a bañar, un baño que la ayudaría a pensar. No se dio cuenta cuando sus hijos salieron de la casa, ni mucho menos cuando un hombre entró en la misma, rato después que los otros se fueran.

El llegado no era otro que Kojiro Hyuga, pero si le preguntaban, no tenía idea por qué había ido, sólo sintió la necesidad de hablar con Maki cuando se enteró que el tarado de Giovanni le pediría matrimonio... pero no sabía qué le diría para convencerla que no aceptara.

Entró al cuarto y vio la ropa de ella sobre la cama. Un vestido azul, regalo de él, pero obviamente encubierto, porque se lo dieron los niños. Sintió mucha rabia al pensar que ella lo usaría para una ocasión como esa, para salir con "el otro"

-Kojiro, ¿qué haces aquí?- escuchó él a sus espaldas. Se volteó y la vio, con cara molesta... y sólo vestida con una toalla que a penas cubría sus piernas.

-Vine a verte, ¿acaso no puedo?- le preguntó él, tratando de disimular lo que le causó verla así.

-¿Y justamente tenía que ser hoy a esta hora?- le contestó con otra pregunta Maki, caminando al tocador y sentándose al frente, para comenzar a maquillarse –no eres muy oportuno.

-¿No?, ¿y qué fue lo que interrumpí?- preguntó él, tratando de controlar sus... ¿celos?

-Si ya lo sabes no se para qué preguntas- dijo Maki, mirándolo de frente por primera vez –el tratar de hacerte el tonto no funciona conmigo.

-Lo mismo para ti, entonces...

-¿A qué te refieres?

Kojiro no contestó, se acercó a ella con paso seguro hasta quedar al frente. Se agachó.

-No tienes que casarte con él si no quieres- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no quiero?- gruñó Maki, alejándose de él para tratar de controlarse, tanta cercanía le hacía difícil las cosas.

-Lo sé- contestó él –te conozco más de lo que crees, Maki Akamine.

-Sí, claro, por eso hablas tantos disparates sobre mí- replicó Maki.

Kojiro reaccionó de una forma que nunca esperó. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Disparates?- le preguntó, sacudiéndola un poco -¿estás segura que sólo son disparates?

Maki no supo qué contestarle, estaba demasiado sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó ella, soltándose –yo nunca te reclamé cuando comenzaste alguna de tus conquistas, no entiendo qué pretendes...

-Que no cometas un error demasiado grande, sólo eso.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, ninguno quiso cortar ese contacto visual que tan bien los hacía sentir. Al diablo con Giovanni y Nella...

-No voy a dejar que vayas con él- dijo Kojiro, con seguridad.

-... ¿De qué hablas?

No contestó, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, como hacía tiempo que no sentía.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y Taro entraba preocupado al hospital. En todo el día no se había ni cruzado con Alisse, y como estaba la última vez que la había visto...

A la distancia vio a Daniel, que hablaba por celular.

-... ¿Qué vas a hacer qué?- decía su hijo, notándose su extrañeza –Noriko, por mucho que lo intentes, si tu mamá quiere casarse con Giovanni lo va a hacer, aunque ustedes no quieran. Mejor deja de...- en ese momento, el muchacho vio a su padre acercarse a él –Noriko, tengo que dejarte, te hablo luego, y por favor, no vayas a cometer una locura en la cena de tu mamá.

El muchacho colgó el teléfono y se acercó a su padre.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó, al verle la cara que tenía.

-¿Has visto a tu madre?- le preguntó Taro, ignorando la pregunta de su hijo.

-Eh... no- contestó el muchacho –la tía Lily dijo que iría a la casa, pero eso fue en la tarde.

-... ¿En la tarde?- preguntó Misaki, preocupado -¿la has llamado?

-Sí, pero no contes... ¿pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar Daniel, sorprendido de que su padre diera media vuelta y saliera casi corriendo del lugar -¿papá?

-Quédate acá- le dijo, Daniel notó que estaba pálido –cualquier cosa me llamas al celular.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, se fue corriendo de ahí, con el alma en un hilo por la angustia que le causaba las mil y una cosas que se le ocurrían que pudo haber hecho Alisse durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sola.

Nunca el camino a su casa se le había hecho tan largo, a pesar que en más de una ocasión, en su desesperación fue en exceso de velocidad.

Al llegar, notó que la casa estaba a oscuras, lo que lo preocupó más. Entró corriendo, casi chocando con algunos muebles, y miró a su alrededor, tratando de controlarse. Pudo escuchar una suave canción... y la reconoció en seguida. Esa era la que Alisse le había dedicado cuando eran novios, y a pesar que era en español, conocía la letra al revés y al derecho.

"Si tú fuego ilumina mi alma

_Y mi mundo final eres tú._

_¿Qué me importa perder la batalla?_

_Si al final del camino..._

_Eres mi Dios y mi cruz"._

-¡Alisse!

Entró a todos los lugares por los que pasaba. La cocina, los cuartos de los niños, el suyo... pero no estaba... o eso creía él.

-¿Taro?- escuchó suavemente atrás de él.

El japonés se volteó y la vio, de pie cerca de él, mirándolo confundida. Taro se dio cuenta que se estaba bañando, tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba una bata. Se acercó a ella, y tomó sus manos, revisándole las muñecas.

Alisse lo dejó hacer, había notado que él estaba asustado, pero no entendía de qué. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, después de observarla durante algunos momentos, la abrazó.

-... ¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó Alisse, suavemente.

-No... nada- contestó Taro, separándose un poco de ella –sólo... tuve algo de miedo...

-¿Miedo?, ¿de qué?

-De perderte.

Ahora sí que ella no entendía nada. ¿Perderla?, no podía comprender... y antes que hiciera alguna pregunta al respecto, él la estaba besando.

-Taro... ¿pero qué...?

No la dejó continuar. Taro pensaba que al menos con los besos estaba siendo bastante elocuente, sin contar que al menos él, hacía tiempo que lo estaba deseando. Y aunque no lo supiera, ella también.

Los dos habrían continuado igual, si no hubiera sido porque sonó el celular de Taro. Los dos se separaron y se miraron como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

Taro contestó, a la vez que Alisse bajaba la mirada.

-¿Si?

-Papá, soy Daniel- escuchó –quería saber si encontraste a mamá.

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes por eso...

-Bueno... ¿estás bien, papá?

-Sí, en un rato iré al hospital.

Taro colgó el teléfono y miró a Alisse. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos momentos, silencio que fue cortado por él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó, ella lo miró algo confundida.

-Eh... sí, algo...

-Bien, ve a terminar de bañarte y yo cocino algo mientras...

-... Bueno...

Taro Misaki estaba conciente que debía tomar una decisión, y que sólo tenía unos pocos minutos para hacerlo. Aunque en parte, sabía muy bien lo que deseaba... sólo esperaba decidir lo correcto.

Alisse terminó de bañarse y se vistió, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre Taro y ella.

-Está listo, Alisse- escuchó su voz desde la cocina.

-Voy...

Soltando un último suspiro, fue a donde ya estaba sentado Taro, esperándola. Durante algunos minutos, los dos comieron los spaghetti en silencio.

-Alisse- dijo él, ella lo miró –sólo... quiero preguntarte una cosa...

-¿Si?

-... ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez?- le preguntó Misaki.

Alisse lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego sonriendo levemente, asintió.

-Genial- sonrió también Taro –muchas gracias...

-No... gracias a ti...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lily sabía que había "algo" raro en la llamada que Genzo Wakabayashi le había hecho esa tarde, quizás era el sexto sentido. Pero lo que sí, nunca pensó encontrarlo... así...

-Y bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo, entrando a su casa -¿qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?

Genzo invitó a sentarse a Lily, y ella aceptó. Él lo hizo en frente de ella, aunque a una distancia considerable.

-¿Alisse no te dijo nada?- le preguntó él.

-¿Alisse?- Lily se sorprendió por la mención de su amiga –la última vez que hablé hoy con Alisse me mandó al carajo porque traté de meterme en su vida, no te nombró para nada...

-Ah... ¿quieres tomar algo?

La mexicana frunció el cejo, la actitud de Wakabayashi estaba siendo demasiado extraña, a su parecer, digna de causar algo de suspicacia.

-Genzo, quiero saber para qué me pediste que viniera- lo interrumpió ella –no quiero nada.

Wakabayashi suspiró. Por mucho que lo intentara, en algún momento tenía que poner el tema sobre la mesa, y llegó a la conclusión que mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor para todos.

-Lily, yo... ahora te entiendo, después de tanto tiempo- dijo Wakabayashi –y sé, por lo mismo, que me porté como un idiota egoísta, un canalla...

-A ver- lo cortó Lily, tratando de entender la razón de sus palabras –no entiendo de lo que estás hablando, Genzo, por favor, sé más claro, para que podamos terminar pronto con esto.

-... Lo sé todo, Lily- murmuró, ella lo miró confusa -... lo del aborto que tuviste durante mi viaje.

Lily por momentos no reaccionó, sólo movió su boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. Luego se puso de pie, enojada.

-¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?- preguntó -¿Fue Alisse?, ¿ella fue?. ¡Me prometió que nunca te lo diría.

-Ella no fue- dijo Genzo, tomando sus manos y sentándola otra vez, él se sentó a su lado –pero sí me ayudó a armar el rompecabezas... yo le pregunté qué pasó, no me lo quiso decir, pero me dijo que fuera con Débora.

La mexicana no necesitaba más explicaciones. Sabía muy bien la condición que Deb había puesto para no contarle a Genzo lo que pasó: que él no preguntara, pero lo hizo... y ella se lo dijo. Mugre Alisse, supo hacerla muy bien.

-No sé si estoy a tiempo, y la verdad es que a estas alturas ya no importa mucho- dijo Genzo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Lily –sólo... quiero pedirte perdón por no... estar en un momento tan difícil, por ser tan ciego como para no entender que me necesitabas de verdad... por no estar contigo cuando debí...

Lily no contestó, sólo lo quedó mirando, tratando de controlar todas las emociones que a ella llegaban al escuchar sus palabras.


	20. ¿Es tan difícil perdonar?

**Capítulo 20.- ¿Es tan difícil perdonar?.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo contuvo la respiración; había soltado la bomba y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, pero al menos había puesto ya las cartas sobre la mesa. Lily sentía que él le aprisionaba las manos como la garra de un águila se aferra al borde del precipicio. Ella sabía que tarde que temprano él se iba a enterar, un secreto así no podía guardarse por mucho tiempo...

- Lo siento.- repitió él.- Lo siento en verdad. No fui la persona que prometí ser para ti, ni estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitaste, yo... No tengo excusa, nada de lo que diga podrá reparar mi error. Solo puedo pedir que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad...

Lily sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a caer sobre sus manos. Genzo quiso entonces abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó con cierta violencia; él ya no insistió, porque conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para saber en qué momento ella no deseaba nada de contacto físico, como ahora. Así pues, dejó que Lily se alejara un momento y se pusiera a mirar por una ventana, llorando, mientras Genzo recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Daisuke sobre lo sucedido.

Según Dai, aquella noche en la que Lily abortó, Leonardo había llegado a buscarlos después de que Lily le llamó por teléfono tras haberse desvanecido en el baño. Daisuke recordaba muy claramente que Lily sangraba sin saber de dónde, y que Leonardo los había dejado con su tía Marie y que de ahí Lily y Leo se fueron al hospital de inmediato. Benji era aun un niño, y lloraba por la ausencia de su madre, mientras Jazmín intentaba consolarlo, en su papel de madre, pero Daisuke estuvo muy atento a todo lo que ocurría con su mamá. Él había escuchado claramente cuando Marie hablaba por teléfono y repetía lo que Leonardo le decía, diciendo que era una lástima que Lily hubiese perdido a su bebé. Daisuke era aun un niño, pero muy inteligente, y de inmediato comprendió lo que significaba todo, que su mamá había estado esperando un hermanito (Dai aun recordaba cuando Lily estaba esperando a Benji, de manera que eso no era algo nuevo para él) y que este hermanito se murió de pronto. Daisuke sintió algo de tristeza por eso, pero si bien deseaba preguntarle su madre cómo se sentía, sabía que tenía que callarse porque preguntarle la hubiese lastimado más, así que el niño se guardó lo que pensaba y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Daisuke pensó que en algún momento su mamá hablaría con su papá sobre eso, pero jamás sucedió; cuando Lily regresó del hospital, fue a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana por cosas para ella y para sus hijos, y se marchó con Jazmín, Daisuke y Benjamín, sin darle la oportunidad a Genzo de preguntar qué había pasado. Daisuke aguardó entonces, él sabía que tarde que temprano su padre volvería para aclarar las cosas, el muchacho sabía que ese bebé muerto era la causa de que Lily y Genzo se hubiesen separado, pero por respeto a su madre se calló todo lo que sabía, esperando el momento en el que a su padre se le ocurriese arreglar su matrimonio. Genzo, al tener la última pieza del rompecabezas, se dijo que Daisuke tenía razón en recriminarle, se había tardado demasiado en preguntar...

Lily, mientras tanto, seguía mirando por la ventana, muy enojada, pero sin saber contra quien. Por un lado, Alisse y Débora no habían roto sus respectivas promesas, pero habían encontrado la manera de decirle a Genzo la verdad, cosa que a Lily en verdad le molestaba. Por otro lado, estaba Genzo, quien tuvo que esperar más de diez años para atreverse a preguntar qué había sucedido, él había dejado que por diez años su orgullo lo domara y hasta mucho después preocuparse por su matrimonio, cosa que a Lily en verdad lo enfurecía. Y por último, estaba ella misma, quien en vez de decirle todo a Genzo se frente se había largado en clásica actitud de heroína de telenovela, cosa que a Lily terminó por sacarla de quicio. ¿En qué momento se había distorsionado todo?

- Entenderé que no quieras hablarme ahora.- dijo Genzo, después de un rato.- Pero no me pienso ir hasta que no hablemos sobre eso. No pienso preguntarte el por qué no me dijiste nada nunca, porque la respuesta es más que obvia, pero sí quisiera saber si esto es irreparable. No sé en verdad qué decirte, o cómo disculparme; yo me sentí morir cuando supe que habías abortado, no quiero ni pensar qué debiste sentir tú...

- No tiene importancia ya.- replicó Lily, sin mirarlo.- Ya aprendí a vivir con eso; no es algo que superas, siempre lo voy a tener presente, como una piedra en el zapato que uno no se puede quitar.

- Lo siento.- repitió Genzo, por milésima vez.- De verdad, lo siento. Ojalá lo hubiese sabido antes... Yo... Yo debí haberte escuchado cuando me buscaste, debí estar contigo, debí...

- Sí, debiste hacer muchas cosas, pero no las hiciste.- lo cortó Lily, enojada y secándose las lágrimas.- No te costaba nada el haberme escuchado por cinco minutos, pero fue más importante tu maldito fútbol, ésa obsesión tuya por jugar tu último partido. Pues bien, tuviste lo que querías, ¿no? jugaste tu último partido, mientras yo perdía a nuestro hijo, qué más te da ahora que ya pasaron diez malditos años.

- Estás siendo muy cruel conmigo.- murmuró Genzo, dolido.- Pero creo que me lo merezco...

- Sí, sí te lo mereces.- Lily lo encaró.- Debiste haber venido a preguntarme hace diez años, no hoy, hace diez años cuando pudo importar, no hoy cuando todo parece una vil burla. ¿Qué más da si perdimos un hijo? ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Yo habré perdido un hijo pero tú perdiste a cuatro, y a la mujer que quizás más te amó en toda tu maldita vida y todo por jugar tu último partido con tu selección. ¿Valió la pena el cambió? Espero que si, porque ése será el último recuerdo agradable que tengas para el resto de tu vida, cuando te quedes completamente solo.

Lily se dio la vuelta e intentó marcharse, pero Genzo la atrapó entre sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza. Él iba a dar el todo por el todo, no le importaba ya nada más que el conseguir que ella lo perdonara.

- No puedo perderte.- murmuró.- No quiero perderte... Estos años sin ti han sido un infierno... Nada de lo que tengo, nada de lo que hice, nada vale si tú no estás conmigo. Te necesito, necesito a nuestros hijos, a nuestra familia, ustedes son lo que yo más quiero. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso, de verdad lamento no haberlo hecho, no solo por el hecho de que no estuve contigo cuando abortaste a nuestro bebé, sino porque te abandoné, no cumplí con mi promesa de cuidarte... Ojalá pudiera corregir eso, pero es demasiado tarde ya, y solo puedo pedir que me perdones y que mes otra oportunidad... Yo aun te sigo amando...

Lily volvió a derramar lágrimas, sintiendo que esas palabras hubiesen tenido más peso su él las hubiese dicho mucho tiempo antes. Sin embargo, ¿era ya demasiado tarde? ¿Era tan difícil perdonar? Era como si ella le hubiese puesto un dique a sus emociones en ese tiempo transcurrido y con las palabras de Genzo se hubiese roto ese dique, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos. Él, a su vez, la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó en una mejilla, esperando a que ella lo golpeara, o le dijera que no quería volver a verlo jamás, pero eso no ocurrió. Ella lloró por largo rato, con tanto sentimiento y dolor que Genzo no pudo hacer nada más que sufrir con ella. Después de eso, Lily sintió que se había quedado vacía, sin palabras, pero no sin emociones, y ahora que Genzo le había pedido perdón de una manera tan sincera, ella sintió que su rencor estaba diluyéndose con sus lágrimas...

- Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado.- murmuró Genzo, cuando ella dejó de llorar.- Pero no puedo. Déjame cuando menos cambiar el presente, y nuestro futuro con él...

Lily no respondió. Pero ni falta que hacía. Genzo entonces la giró para hacerla quedar de frente a él y la besó, sin dudar en poner en el acto todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que él había besado a Lily, y al volver a hacerlo se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin probar esos labios... Lily simplemente se dejó llevar, como si fuera una colegiala en brazos de su enamorado, pensando en que quizás no era tan difícil perdonar cuando se interponía el amor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; Kojiro de la nada había llegado y la había besado apasionadamente, como esperando que con eso pudiese detenerla de hacer algo que ni ella misma deseaba hacer, pero que lo sentía como una obligación, algo que se debía a sí misma... Kojiro, después de besarla, se quedó mirándola y esperando su reacción, incluso previendo una bofetada que no llegó.

- No sé que pretendes con eso.- dijo Maki, muy seria.- ¿Crees que me puedes detener con el mismo truco barato con el que detienes a tus conquistas?

- No es ningún truco barato.- replicó Kojiro, algo enojado.- ¿De qué manera te lo hago entender?

- De ninguna.- replicó Maki.- Sólo... No lo sé...

A decir verdad que ese beso la había confundido, y mucho. Tenía mucho tiempo de no estremecerse así, de hecho, ella no creía que ningún otro hombre la pudiese estremecer como lo hacía Kojiro, lo de él era algo especial, era algo entre salvaje, temerario y a la vez dulce y tierno, algo que Maki no podía explicar pero que sin duda definía a los labios de Kojiro... Él debió notar la indecisión de ella, porque se acercó nuevamente, dispuesto a todo.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro error sin solución, Maki?.- preguntó él, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos.- ¿Fuiste tú la culpable, o lo fui yo?

- Yo nunca dejé de quererte.- replicó Maki, sin pensarlo.- Fuiste tú el que siempre me creyó muy poca cosa para ti...

- ¿Estás loca?.- Kojiro no lo puedo evitar y tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos.- ¿De verdad llegaste a creerte esa tontería? Siempre fui yo quien creyó que eras demasiada mujer para mí, ¿por qué nunca pudiste verlo?

- Porque siempre andabas de un lado para otro, yéndote a jugar y coqueteando con cuanta mujer se te pusiera enfrente, mientras me dejabas sola con los niños, y cuando volvías, era solo para estar con ellos y no conmigo.- replicó Maki.- Nunca fuiste mal padre, todo lo contrario, eres un excelente padre y de eso no tengo duda, pero como esposo...

Maki se calló en ese preciso instante; la mirada de Hyuga era demasiado intensa como para tolerarla o ignorarla; Kojiro suspiró, y ella pensó que él iba a comenzar a reclamarle, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

- No fui un buen esposo.- murmuró Kojiro, mirándola a los ojos.- Y lo lamento. Fue culpa mía, nunca fui muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y nunca supe decirte cuánto te amo. Prefería siempre evadir el tema, porque no sabía cómo demostrar lo que siento. Y aun hoy, no lo sé, solo sé que no he sido más feliz que cuando has estado a mi lado...

Maki, ante esto, ya no pudo responder y él supo que ésa era su oportunidad. Kojiro esta vez la aprisionó entre sus musculosos brazos y la besó de una manera tan apasionada que a ella la dejó sin aliento. Junto con el beso, Kojiro dejó que sus manos se movieran libremente por el cuerpo de ella, quitándole la toalla y acariciándole la piel desnuda. Maki sintió entonces que estaba cayendo en un juego peligroso e intentó apartarse, pero lo cierto era que también deseaba ese contacto físico tanto como él... En algún momento, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse con intensidad; Kojiro estaba sintiéndose cada vez más excitado y supo que no iba a poder detenerse ya, y Maki a su vez volvió a ser víctima de ese deseo que tantas veces la había consumido por dentro en brazos de Kojiro...

Él, al fusionarse con ella, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba lo que tanto había estado buscando, algo que falsamente creyó encontrar en Nella; Maki, y solo Maki, era la única que podía complementarlo en verdad... Una vez que ambos concluyeron el acto de amor, Kojiro se recostó junto a ella y los cubrió a los dos con el edredón; Maki lentamente iba quedándose dormida en brazos de Hyuga, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía...

Y mientras tanto, Giovanni y Nella seguían esperando, él en el restaurante, ella en el departamento de Kojiro. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los terminaría de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ambos presentían la verdad. Así pues, ninguno se sorprendió de ver llegar al otro al mismo sitio, la casa en donde Maki vivía con sus hijos; Giovanni tocó el timbre, Nella aporreó la puerta, pero lo cierto fue que nadie abrió. Indeciso, Giovanni recordó entonces que él tenía una copia de la llave de la casa.

- ¿Pues qué esperas?.- dijo Nella, enojada.- Úsala.

- No lo sé.- titubeó Giovanni.- No estoy muy seguro de querer ver lo que hay dentro...

Nella entonces le quitó la llave y entró, haciendo suficiente escándalo como para que quien quiera que estuviese dentro la escuchara llegar, pero al parecer no había nadie ahí. Giovanni tuvo entonces un presentimiento y subió hasta la habitación de Maki, encontrándose lo que tanto temía...

- ¿Los encontraste?.- preguntó Nella, llegando a la habitación detrás de él.

- Algo así.- murmuró Giovanni, tratando de controlar la tristeza que sentía.

Nella soltó un gemido al ver a Kojiro y a Maki dormidos en la misma cama, abrazados y... desnudos... No podía ser cierto, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba recargada contra Daisuke, preguntándose qué dirían su padre y Daniel si la vieran en ese momento preciso, aunque eso a la chica parecía no importarle mucho. Daisuke la tenía abrazada y él a su vez estaba apoyado contra un árbol y miraba hacia el cielo.

- ¿Crees que nuestros padres se reconcilien algún día?.- preguntó Kaoru de repente y sin poder evitarlo.

- Todo depende.- respondió Daisuke, tranquilamente.- De si nuestros padres dejan de actuar como idiotas por un momento y comienzan a actuar como adultos.

- Uy, eso va a estar difícil.- replicó Kaoru, suspirando.- Mira que papá y mamá a últimas fechas no se comportan como deberían.

- Mis padres también son un lío.- replicó Daisuke.- Mi padre tardó muchos años en averiguar qué le había pasado a mi madre.

- Pues papá no tardó demasiado, pero aun así... .- suspiró Kaoru.- No lo sé... Creo que lo de usar a Matías no salió tan bien como yo esperaba...

- Pero eso no significa que todo esté perdido.- señaló Daisuke.- Hay varias maneras de llegar al mismo lugar y lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé... .- fue todo cuanto ella dijo.- Tengo tanto miedo de que mis padres se separen y nos pongan a decidir con quien deseamos irnos a vivir... Javo es aun muy pequeño, y yo no quisiera decidir entre ninguno de los dos...

- No pienses en eso ahora.- Daisule la besó en la frente.- Concéntrate mejor en Javier. ¿Cómo va él?

- Increíble, pero va un poco mejor.- Kaoru sonrió levemente.- Tuvo una leve mejoría, los doctores dicen que no debemos confiarnos, pero aun así...

Ambos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, sin hacer nada más que mirar el cielo. En ese momento, el celular de Daisuke comenzó a sonar y se separó un poco de Kaoru para leer el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, tras lo cual soltó un leve bufido, mezcla de incredulidad con impaciencia.

- No sé qué les pasa.- gruñó.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Kaoru, inquieta.

- Es Jaz.- respondió él.- Me dice que se encontraron con Pietro y que tengamos cuidado.

- ¿Con Pietro?.- Kaoru se inquietó aun más.- ¿En dónde, cómo, cuando? ¿Lo golpearon? ¿Lo mandaron matar o mínimo le llamaron a la policía?

- No.- negó Daisuke.- Por eso digo que no sé que les pasa, Jaz solo me dice que tu hermano estuvo a punto de pelearse con él, pero que no llegaron a mayores.

- Hubieran dejado que se lo moliera a golpes, se lo merecía.- gruñó Kaoru.- ¡Qué tontera de dejarlo ir! Mejor que yo no me lo encuentre porque mínimo le fracturo la mandíbula a cachetadas.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda.- Daisuke sonrió levemente, con una media sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse demasiado a su padre.- Igual y yo intervendré para defender...

- No necesito que me defiendas.- replicó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño.

- No hablaba de ti, sino del pobre de Pietro.- se rió Daisuke.- Dudo mucho que pueda contigo.

- Qué simpático.- gruñó ella, aunque sonreía.- Ojalá que lo atrapen pronto, ese tipejo se merece estar en la cárcel.

- Si ellos no lo denuncian, lo haré yo.- replicó Daisuke, abrazando otra vez a Kaoru.- Ya estuvo bien de tanto drama, ya me harté.

- Igual yo.- suspiró ella, recargándose contra él.- ¿Crees que nosotros llegaremos a ser como nuestros padres, que cometeremos los mismos errores?

- Creo que eso depende más que nada de nosotros.- respondió Daisuke, muy serio.- Al menos por mi parte, no pienso permitir que nada nos separe.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír y cerró los ojos. Ella solo quería quedarse así, por un momento.


	21. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 21. Reconciliación.- ****Por Alisse.**

La reacción típica de ella habría sido un grito y lanzarle a Maki algo que le causara mucho dolor... pero definitivamente, esa no era una situación típica para que reaccionara así, ni tampoco podía permitirse caer tan, pero tan bajo.

Eso sí, tenía deseos de gritar, o mínimo largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Muy contrario a Giovanni, que parecía mucho más tranquilo ante esa difícil situación. Lo miró con rabia, aguantándose las lágrimas que con fuerza luchaban por salir.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le preguntó con los dientes apretados, tenía deseos de matar a alguien -¡mira lo que nos han hecho!

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Giovanni sonrió un poco. El gesto más que de gracia, era de resignación ante lo que estaba viendo. El hombre miró a Nella y con la voz algo quebrada habló.

-Esto nos lo hicimos nosotros, al ser tan ciegos y no querer comprender lo que de verdad estaba pasando por sus corazones. Quizás si los hubiéramos dejado libre hace tiempo nos habríamos aguantado tanto dolor...- Giovanni dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, ya no deseaba ver más esa imagen.

-¿Es que te vas a rendir tan fácil?- le preguntó Nella, siguiéndolo.

-¿Rendir?- Giovanni la quedó mirando. Esta vez su rostro mostraba rabia y frustración -¿Es que no te das cuenta, Nella?, nosotros ya perdimos, por mucho que no queramos o que intentemos negarlo... ellos están juntos, y no vale la pena seguir engañándonos con que algún día puedan enamorarse de nosotros... es una guerra que desde antes de declararla, la tenemos perdida.

Nella no contestó, bajó la mirada y por momentos deseó con todo su corazón que ese fuera un mal sueño, que en algún momento ella abriría sus ojos y que vería a su lado a Kojiro, sonriéndole como en algún momento lo hizo sólo para ella.

Pero no, todo lo que había visto era verdad, lamentablemente. Tal como había dicho Giovanni, había perdido la guerra en contra de Maki, y tristemente no era ella quién se quedaba con el premio, por mucho que así lo deseara. Suspirando, se reconoció que él tenía mucha razón en algo: por mucho que lo negara, ella sabía que el final iba a ser así, que por mucho que lo deseara, Kojiro iba a preferir a Maki que a ella... por algo lo conocía tan bien.

-No se tú- dijo Giovanni de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos –pero yo me voy ahora, no deseo estar más en este lugar.

-¿No te quedarás al menos a que te den una explicación como se debe?- le preguntó Nella,

Giovanni, que había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo y la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de contestarle.

-¿Qué más explicaciones pueden darnos?- le preguntó –todo lo que ellos sentían lo demostraron bien, yo no necesito más explicaciones.

-Pero aún así...- comenzó a contradecir Nella. Ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura de su insistencia, quizás necesitaba una excusa para volver a ver a Kojiro.

-Si Maki quiere darme alguna explicación- la interrumpió Giovanni, levantando un poco la voz –sabe perfectamente en dónde estoy viviendo y puede ir a verme cuando quiera.

Giovanni no dijo más, salió de la casa dejando la puerta entreabierta, como dándole a entender a Nella que ella debía hacer lo mismo. La mujer suspiró, dando una mirada a su alrededor.

En lo normal, ella habría sido la primera en armar algún escándalo por lo que acababa de ver, a gritos le hubiera reclamado a Kojiro lo que le había hecho, las mentiras y los engaños acerca de sus sentimientos.

Pero ese día no era normal. Porque de haber sido así, Kojiro estaría entre sus brazos y no en los de su ex-esposa.

Con la poca dignidad que le estaba quedando, tomó su bolso y caminó a la puerta. Sí, había perdido la guerra, pero en algún momento volvería a ver a Kojiro y ahí sí que no se iba a salvar de su ira... y ella tampoco lo haría. Antes de cerrar definitivamente, miró por última vez.

Y con toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, cerró la puerta fuertemente, asegurándose que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que los otros dos se despertaran con el portazo, cosa que logró muy bien.

* * *

La sorpresa de Daniel fue notoria, ya que al ver llegar a su novia el primer impulso que tuvo fue ir rápidamente y abrazarla. Noriko, que también lo había extrañado, sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Esta escena bastante cursi era observada por Jazmín y Erick.

-Oigan, si no fue un año lo que estuvieron separados- sonrió Jazmín, molestando a sus amigos y quitando todo el aire romanticón que había en el ambiente.

-Jo, hace días que no nos veíamos, ¿qué más quieres?- le reclamó Noriko, soltándose un poco de Daniel -¿cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

Jazmín contuvo la respiración unos momentos, pensando en que tendrían que decirle a Noriko sobre Pietro, y lo malo es que no estaban del todo seguros qué reacciones tendría ella al enterarse que se habían encontrado con su secuestrador.

-Nada interesante, todo continúa casi igual a cuando te fuiste- dijo Daniel, sonriendo. Jazmín lo miró extrañada –claro, salvo que Pietro anduvo por aquí...

Noriko se puso inmediatamente seria. No era que le preocupara lo que Daniel pensara de ella, pero por lo ocurrido, se podría decir que en esos momentos sentía algo más que rechazo por el joven, quizás hasta miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle. Daniel se dio cuenta de eso y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-No te preocupes- le dijo –si ese se atreve a acercarse a ti otra vez, le vamos a dar una muy buena lección, ¿cierto Erick?

-Cuenta con eso- sonrió el otro, causando que Jazmín suspirara contrariada. Los dos rieron un poco al notar la reacción de ella –vamos, Jaz, todos sabemos que ese se merece una buena paliza por lo que hizo.

Ella prefirió no contestar, ya que en parte les encontraba razón.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados afuera del hospital. Se notaba que la noche que se acercaba iba a ser cálida, por lo que ellos habían decidido salir a conversar un rato al aire libre, en espera de alguna noticia sobre el estado de Javier.

Muy pronto se unieron a ellos Kaoru y Daisuke, que a pesar que lo intentaron, sus amigos se dieron cuenta que algo había entre ellos y comenzaron a molestarlos.

-Ya, déjense- decía Daisuke, colorado. Kaoru tenía deseos de golpear a su hermano mayor –ya llevan más de diez minutos molestándonos...

-No aleguen- sonrió Daniel –es la primera vez que los molestamos a los dos juntos, así que tienen que disfrutar estos momentos.

-Ya no es gracioso...- murmuró Kaoru, avergonzada.

-Mira, ahí viene tía Alisse.

Todos voltearon a verla, y aunque no supieron decir qué, notaron en ella un pequeño cambio, comparada a cómo había estado los días anteriores.

-Hola, niños- dijo al verlos -¿cómo están?

-Todos bien- contestó Jazmín por el grupo.

-¿Te encontraste con papá?, te andaba buscando como loco hacía un rato- le preguntó Daniel.

-Sí lo vi, de hecho, está estacionando el auto, viene en unos minutos.

Daniel y Kaoru se miraron extrañados. Eso sí que era extraño: que sus padres hubieran ido al hospital en el mismo automóvil. Si le preguntaban, Alisse antes prefería viajar en taxi o algo así para no tener que discutir con Taro.

-¿Andan juntos?- preguntó Kaoru, tratando de no sonar demasiado emocionada. Quería convencerse de que eso no significaba que sus padres se habían reconciliado, no deseaba desilusionarse.

-Sí.

Taro llegó en esos momentos. También los muchachos pudieron notar que en él había algo extraño que lo hacían notar con más energía, más contento. Se acercó a ellos y después de saludar a los jóvenes, se puso al lado de Alisse y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Creo que deberían irse a la casa a descansar- les dijo Taro a Kaoru y a Daniel –nosotros nos quedaremos esta noche con Javier.

-Sí, eso mismo les iba a decir- apoyó Alisse a su esposo –necesitan descansar y dormir bien aunque sea una noche.

Kaoru sintió que poco a poco la sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su boca, aunque trataba de evitarlo. Por su parte, Daniel miraba a sus padres y se dio cuenta que era eso lo que le había llamado la atención: a pesar de todo, se notaban tranquilos, al menos más que antes... como cuando era pequeño y habían tenido un problema; en esos años nunca se había angustiado mucho, porque sabía que sus padres estaban juntos, y que podrían solucionar cualquier problema que tenían.

-Iremos a ver a Javier- les dijo Alisse –cuando se vayan a la casa pasen a avisarnos, por favor.

Y los dos entraron al hospital, caminando con lentitud y conversando amenamente. El silencio dentro del grupo duró unos momentos, hasta que fue roto por Kaoru, que se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Es cosa mía o parecían reconciliados?- les preguntó a sus amigos, en su voz se notaba cierta emoción.

-Parecían reconciliados- contestó Jazmín, sonriendo levemente –aunque creo que lo mejor es que lo conversen con ellos, para que estén seguros.

-Sí, y así nosotros nos vamos a casa- dijo Daisuke –y ustedes podrán conversar tranquilos con tío Taro y la tía Alisse.

-Sí.

La despedida fue algo rápida... apurada principalmente por Kaoru, que no aguantaba las ganas que tenía de ir a conversar con sus padres sobre lo que habían conversado esa tarde. Finalmente, los dos muchachos Misaki-Farfán pudieron ir donde deseaban, para aclarar todas las dudas que tenían sobre sus padres. Los acompañó Noriko, que no quiso irse a su casa y encontrarse con la posible noticia que su madre se casaba con Giovanni.

* * *

Erick acompañó a su casa a Daisuke y a Jazmín, que se notaban bastante silenciosos, aunque no quiso preguntarles la razón, pero en parte la suponía.

En parte, debía ser triste el ver que los padres de sus mejores amigos podían reconciliarse e intentar su relación nuevamente, y por otra parte, notar que tus padres lo único que hacían era reclamarse lo ocurrido años atrás, y que no tenía remedio.

Al llegar a la casa, Daisuke entró inmediatamente, dejando solos a los novios para que se pudieran despedir tranquilos.

-Jazmín...- comenzó Erick, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No quiero que pienses que siento envidia por ellos, al contrario- habló la muchacha –es sólo que... me gustaría que mis padres pudieran ser capaces de hablar y arreglar sus diferencias.

-Quizás deberías comenzar a considerar el hecho que no lo harán.

-Es que no entiendes- replicó la muchacha –yo sé que ellos se aman, todos lo saben... sólo ellos parecen no darse cuenta.

Erick sonrió levemente y besó su frente.

-Entonces es sólo darles un poco de tiempo para que ellos se enteren- le dijo él –no hay que presionarlos, sólo dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo. En el momento que sea preciso, ellos van a volver, no cuando nosotros lo deseemos.

-¿Y cuándo será ese momento?- preguntó Jazmín –yo no deseo verlos toda la vida discutir...

-Lo sé, pero no nos queda nada más que esperar.

Ambos se despidieron. Jazmín entró a la casa. Por momentos la sentía demasiado vacía.

Decidió que iría a ver en qué estaba su hermano Benjamín, quizás debería jugar con él un poco de rato antes de que se acostara. Tenía deseos de despejarse un poco.

Y estaba pasando por la sala cuando los vio. Por momentos no le tomó importancia, pero luego, al darse cuenta de lo que vio, sus ojos volvieron a ellos, sorprendida.

Sobre el sofá, dormían tranquilamente sus padres, abrazados. Con ellos estaba Benjamín, que se notaba muy feliz.

-Eso es raro, ¿cierto?- Daisuke se puso al lado de ella mirando la escena, sonriendo y con las manos en los bolsillos –sería extraño que justamente el mismo día que los padres de Kaoru se reconciliaron, los nuestros también.

-Quizás es porque ellos también se comenzaron a conocer el mismo día- contestó Jazmín, sonriendo –mejor dejémoslos dormir... se ven muy tiernos así.

-Sí, vamos.

Los dos hermanos, en silencio, abandonaron la sala y se fueron a sus dormitorios, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	22. Venganza meditada

**Capítulo 22.- Venganza meditada.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Maki abrió los ojos, un poco confundida. De momento, no recordó donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos, con quien estaba. Ella solo sabía que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan viva, tan mujer, tan amada. El aire hasta se respiraba más limpio y más puro, la mañana se sentía tan fresca y el mundo parecía girar más despacio, solo para ella.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó ese sueño.

El sueño en donde Kojiro Hyuga llegaba, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la hacía suya con tanta pasión, como aquella primera vez, como cuando eran novios. Maki nunca se había sentido con ningún hombre como se sentía estando con él, su primer amor, su primer amante, el primero que se había llevado el premio de su virginidad y de su pasión descontrolada, el hombre al que Maki habría de entregarle todo, para el resto de su vida. Maki había estado con otros hombres después de Kojiro, Giovanni era uno de ellos, pero ninguno la hacía sentir como él, como ese hombre salvaje en todo, hasta en el sexo. Había sido un sueño erótico muy intenso, apasionado, increíble, algo difícil de olvidar…

Luego Maki escuchó un fuerte portazo, como el que hace alguien que está furioso, se movió en la cama y su brazo topó contra un pecho desnudo. Y fue cuando ella lo recordó todo. No fue un sueño, no fue una ilusión. Fue algo real. Tan real que hasta Maki podía sentir el aliento de Kojiro sobre su cuello desnudo, tan real que ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan real que ella sentía la humedad de su piel contra su propia humedad…

- Ay.- gimió Maki, levantándose de pronto y haciéndose un ovillo con las sábanas, dejando a Hyuga completamente desnudo.

(Oh, imagen mental…).

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Kojiro se rió, y con muchas ganas.- No me digas que ahora que te vas a portar tímida.

- Bueno, pues… .- Maki titubeó.- Debería, ¿no? Es decir, bueno, eh… ¡No voy a dejar que me veas desnuda!

- ¡Ja! Ni cuando lo hicimos por primera vez te portaste así.- Kojiro continuó riéndose, de muy buena gana, y tratando de arrancarle las sábanas a Maki.- Te he visto desnuda miles de veces, qué más da.

- Pues sí, pero tienes mucho de no verme así.-replicó ella, peleando con él por el control de las sábanas.- O bueno, tenías, y no debes volverme a ver así…

- ¿Por qué no?.- Kojiro se puso de repente muy serio.- ¿Me vas a decir que esto no se va a repetir?

- No.- negó ella, aunque no muy convencida.- Esto solo fue… Bueno, eh…

- No digas que un error.- pidió Kojiro, interrumpiéndola.- Porque ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Ella se sintió perturbada. Cierto era que el estar con él fue también igual de maravilloso para ella, pero aun así… Bueno, él seguía estando con Nella y ella con Giovanni, ¿no? Pero los ojos de Kojiro le decían que eso ya no era del todo cierto…

- Vamos, Maki.- pidió Kojiro, tomando el rostro de ella con ternura.- No me digas que aquí termina todo, porque no lo voy a aceptar. Soy un verdadero idiota por haber permitido que esto llegara tan lejos, yo debí… Desde hace mucho tiempo debí decirte lo que voy a decirte ahora, que te amo y que quiero volver contigo.

- Kojiro… .- murmuró Maki, mirando a su hombre a los ojos.- Yo… No sé…

- Tenemos tres hijos, Maki.- continuó él.- Tres hijos que son el fruto de lo que somos, fuimos y seremos. No importa qué tanto intentemos negarlo, o qué tanto huyamos de nosotros mismos, Maki. Lo que importa, es que pase lo que pase, hay algo que siempre me va a estar empujando hacia ti, hacia tu cuerpo, hacia tus brazos, y eso es el amor que siento por ti. Porque junto a ti es donde quiero estar, es donde está mi verdadero hogar.

Lo primero que Maki pensó al escuchar esto es que estaba soñando, porque Kojiro nunca había sido tan románticamente cursi. Y sin embargo, era Kojiro, sin lugar a dudas, ese cuerpo desnudo se lo decía todo, así como esos ojos negros, llenos de fuego. Él no dio pie a que ella dudara más, sin pensarlo mucho él la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, hasta que a ambos se les acabó el aire para respirar.

- Dime que no quieres estar conmigo.- pidió él, al soltarla.- Dime que amas a Giovanni, que no quieres estar conmigo, y te juro que me alejaré, aunque no puedo prometer que no dejaré de intentar el estar contigo.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma.- Maki de repente se echó a reír.- Hace mucho que esperaba oírte decir esto, y justo cuando perdí la esperanza, llegas y me cambias todo.

- ¿Es eso un no?.- Kojiro no sabía qué pensar.- ¿O un sí?

- Es un "tendremos que intentarlo".- sonrió Maki.- No va a ser fácil, aun hay demasiadas cosas por solucionar, pero creo que podremos lograrlo.

- No entiendo.- Kojiro estaba confundido.- ¿Cuáles cosas?

- Se llaman Nella y Giovanni.- Maki suspiró.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

- Se me ocurren varias cosas, pero la que más me gusta es simplemente decirles adiós.- replicó Kojiro.- Tienen que comprender que nos hemos dado cuenta de que aun nos amamos y queremos recuperar nuestro matrimonio. Si no lo pueden entender, muy mal por ellos.

- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.- bufó Maki.

- No tiene por qué ser complicado, a menos que tú lo desees.- dijo Kojiro.- Vamos, que hemos afrontado cosas peores.

- ¿Peores que Nella Dos Neuronas? No lo creo.- replicó Maki.

Al escuchar el apodo que los hijos de Kojiro y Maki le habían puesto a la novia del primero, Hyuga se echó a reír con muchas ganas. Había que reconocer que sus hijos tenían mucho ingenio, el apodo no le quedaba tan mal a la muchacha.

- Ya, que yo me encargo de ella.- dijo Kojiro, abrazando a su mujer.- Mientras tú te encargues de ese franchute sin cerebro.

- Es italiano.- replicó Maki.- Pero entiendo el punto. Y no te preocupes, creo que Giovanni se esperaba que le fuera a responder que no me quiero casar con él.

- Eso es lo más agradable y sensato que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- sonrió Kojiro, volviéndola a besar.

- Además, creo que ya nos vieron.- continuó Maki.- Algo me dice que alguien estuvo aquí.

- ¿Lo dices por el portazo que dieron al salir, como si quisieran sellar la salida?.- cuestionó Kojiro.- Sí, estuvieron ya aquí, cosa que debe aligerarnos la carga de decirles la verdad. Yo también me desperté con el ruido de la puerta al golpearse, y alcancé a ver a Nella marcharse, muy enojada, junto con el tonto que pretendió tenerte.

- No le llames así.- pidió Maki.- Ahora hasta siento algo de lástima por él…

- ¿También por Nella?.- aventuró Kojiro.

- No. No es para tanto.- negó Maki, y Kojiro rió.

Bueno, al menos ya habían dado el primer paso y estaban juntos, que era lo más difícil. Lo demás, podría solucionarse después.

O al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían…

* * *

A Genzo lo despertó una corriente de aire, muy cerca de la madrugada. Lo primero que pensó fue que a Benji podría caerle mal, si mal no recordaba, el niño se había quedado dormido junto a ellos, así que sería un problema si dejaba que Benjamín durmiese como estaba, destapado y sin un suéter, sin duda eso podría desencadenarle un ataque de asma severo. Sin embargo, él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que a su lado solo descansaba Lily, y que no había ni rastros de Benji. Alguien, muy seguramente Jazmín, se había llevado al pequeño a su cama, y colocado una manta sobre Lily y Genzo, para evitar que se enfriaran. En esos momentos, la mencionada manta se encontraba enroscada alrededor de Lily, y Genzo recordó la manía de ella de acaparar todas las sábanas al dormir; antes, él hubiera podido molestarse mucho por eso, pero en esos momentos sintió que amaba a su mujer por eso. Cuidadosamente, Genzo se movió en el sillón para no despertar a Lily y se levantó, dándose cuenta de que estaba tremendamente adolorido, aunque feliz. Tenía mucho tiempo de no dormir tan a gusto, dándose cuenta de que la diferencia estaba en que no había dormido solo. Él no quería hacer ruido, pero al parecer Lily alcanzó a sentir que su colchón se había movido y se despertó.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- murmuró ella, aun adormilada.

- Creo que es momento de que me vaya.- musitó Genzo.- Quizás alcance a dormir unas cuantas horas.

- Puedes quedarte aquí.- dijo Lily, sin titubear.- Puedes quedarte en mi cama.

- No, nada de eso.- negó Genzo.- ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

- Iré a quedarme con Jazmín.- respondió Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Ella duerme en cama matrimonial, si es que no se quedó a dormir con Erick.

- Por favor, no metas imágenes en mi mente.- Genzo hizo una mueca.- Mi pequeña niña, en brazos de algún pervertido.

- Erick no es ningún pervertido.- Lily rió.- Y él la respeta mucho, pero bueno, no hablemos de eso. Quédate en mi cama, yo me iré al cuarto de Jaz.

- ¿Estás segura?.- cuestionó él.

- Por supuesto.- asintió Lily.- Ya es de madrugada, no tiene caso que te expongas a que te asalten. Y toma.

Con una sonrisa de vergüenza y disculpa, Lily extendió la manta hacia Genzo, dejando al descubierto la transparente blusa que llevaba debajo. Él no pudo evitar notar que el frío estaba haciendo presa en los senos de Lily, que aun eran como los de una joven, parecía que el tiempo no había sido tan inclemente con ella.

- Lo siento, nuevamente acaparé las cobijas.- se disculpó ella, aun con vergüenza.

- No te disculpes, no sentí frío teniéndote a mi lado.- dijo Genzo.- Había olvidado lo increíble que es despertar a tu lado.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. Se sintió de repente una corriente de aire helado y Lily se estremeció, y nuevamente bajo su blusa sus senos se hicieron mucho más aparentes. Genzo también se estremeció ante esta visión, pero el frío no tenía nada que ver en esto, sino todo lo contrario. Era más bien calor, un calor tan bien conocido y tan potente que Genzo se sorprendió de su fuerza. Lily estaba tan cerca, y tan hermosa como siempre, con ese aire de madurez que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo sin perder su tan característica ternura, y él no resistió las ganas de besarla. Lo hizo. Lily correspondió, con la misma pasión que él estaba sintiendo; Genzo atrapó entonces la oportunidad al vuelo y no la soltó.

Se besaron por un buen rato, como lo habían hecho horas atrás, pero aumentando la intensidad con cada roce, dejando que las manos guiaran las caricias y que sus impulsos los dominaran, hasta que Genzo sintió que había llegado al límite.

- ¿Aun quieres ir al cuarto de Jazmín?.- fue lo único coherente que a él se le ocurrió decir.

- Claro que no.- Lily sonrió.- Vamos a mi habitación.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, tomados de la mano, como dos enamorados, como si fuera la primera vez. La cama crujió al sentir el peso de ambos amantes caer sobre ella, y después sus sonidos fueron apagándose lentamente, en el remolino de pasión de la pareja que acababa de reencontrarse.

* * *

Alisse no sabía en dónde se encontraba Lily, pero tampoco le urgía localizarla. Taro había ido a mover el coche, ya que al parecer en su embobamiento por la reconciliación con su mujer, no se fijó que lo estacionó en la zona de ambulancias, mientras Alisse subía a ver a su hijo. Ahí, junto a la cama de Javier, Alisse se preguntó si en verdad ella hubiese sido capaz de cumplir con la promesa que ella le había dicho al niño, en caso de que él muriera. Claro, con Taro todo era diferente, ahora que él había tendido una cuerda, la posibilidad de salvación no parecía estar tan lejana.

Alisse pensó en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, tan siniestro que en ese momento le dieron escalofríos. Era cierto que al pensar en quitarse la vida si Javier moría, no se ponía a pensar ni en Kaoru ni en Daniel, quien muy seguramente sufrirían por la muerte de su madre, aunque en aquellos momentos a Alisse le pareció muy razonable pensar que sus dos hijos se sobrepondrían a su muerte. Aun así, sería algo cruel, según a opiniones de Lily, aunque si ella se llegase a enterar de lo sucedido, tremendo lío que se armaría ya que poco le faltaría para meter a su amiga a un psiquiátrico. Alisse, sin embargo, no estaba preocupada, lo que había sucedido entre ella y Taro quedaría solo entre ellos dos…

- ¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Taro, detrás de ella.

- Igual.- suspiró Alisse.- Un poco mejor, me dijeron los médicos.

- ¿Y Lily?.- quiso saber Misaki.

- No la he visto.- contestó Alisse.- De hecho, tiene muchísimo tiempo que no la miro, debe haberse perdido por ahí, con el mono ése que tiene por novio.

- Sakai es un buen hombre.- dijo de inmediato Taro, sintiéndose como un traidor, por Genzo.- Solo que no es el adecuado para Lily.

- Sí, y eso todo mundo lo sabe, menos ella.- suspiró Alisse.- Como sea, da lo mismo, ella sabe en qué líos se mete. Ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola.

- Supongo.- suspiró Taro, sentándose junto a Alisse y mirando a Javier.- Se ve tan pequeño…

- Lo sé.- musitó Alisse.- No soportaría el perderlo…

- No vamos a perderlo.- replicó Taro, decidido.- Lucharemos por nuestro hijo, de la mejor manera que sabemos hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso cómo es?.- quiso saber Alisse, algo incrédula.

- Estando juntos.- sonrió Misaki.- Nada mejor que eso.

Y después de decir esto, la besó. Alisse correspondió al beso, y Taro suspiró al sentirla tan cerca. Pero no fue el único que suspiró con ese beso. En la pequeña cama de hospital, donde reposaba el cuerpo del pequeño Javier, alguien se movió y suspiró profundo, como quien acaba de despertar de un largo sueño. Taro y Alisse se separaron y volteron a ver de inmediato a su hijo, quien después del primer suspiro emitió uno mucho más largo, y se removió inquieto en su cama. Esta vez era demasiado evidente, era obvio que había habido actividad física ahí, algo que no se había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo…

- ¡Doctor!.- a Taro se le ahogó la palabra en la garganta, mientras que Alisse gritó el nombre de su hijo.

- ¡Javier!.- a ella le pareció que se acabó todas sus energías en pronunciar esa palabra.

El niño no abrió los ojos ni se volvió a mover, pero era evidente que lo había hecho, Taro y Alisse lo habían visto. El médico entró corriendo y vio al niño, lo revisó, echó luz en sus pupilas y después de largo rato, suspiró.

- ¿Y bien, doctor?.- Misaki esperaba respuestas.- No me vaya a decir que todo nos lo inventamos, por favor, porque vimos claramente a nuestro hijo moverse.

- No lo diré, porque esta vez es cierto.- replicó el doctor.- No es mentira, no fue alucinación: fue verdad. Javier ha comenzado a responder, parece que está saliendo del coma.

Taro y Alisse, que durante mucho tiempo habían estado esperando escuchar estas palabras, se quedaron sin saber qué decir… Lo único que sabían era que su hijo al fin estaba despertando.


	23. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 23. Aclaraciones.- Por Alisse**

A penas había llegado a su departamento, Nella prácticamente se había casi derrumbado sobre uno de los sofás, con la mirada perdida al frente y con unos deseos de llorar de impotencia por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo consideraba completamente injusto, ya que ella estaba enamorada de Kojiro, y había tenido una paciencia de años para que él se fijara en ella y la aceptara como pareja, para que ahora de un día a otro se decidiera dejarla por... "esa"

Pero ya no sabía qué podría hacer. Sin contar que ni siquiera se sentía con el apoyo del tonto de Giovanni que al parecer ya estaba más que resignado a que perdería a Maki porque en parte sentía que esos dos seguían enamorados, a pesar que el orgullo los mantuvo alejados un muy buen tiempo... demasiado quizás para que ella considerara la remota posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos alguna vez.

Pero por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría de qué manera hacer que Kojiro volviera con ella, ¿es que había una manera de que se olvidara de su ex esposa de una vez por todas?, sabía que esa sería la única manera de mantenerlo junto a ella. Incluso pensó en una posibilidad de llevárselo lejos, para que no tuvieran que volver a verse en un buen tiempo, y mucho menos podrían hablar... pero esas locas ideas de un momento a otro dejaron de cruzar por su cabeza.

Con lentitud se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cuarto. Se sentía cansada en esos momentos, tenía deseos de dormir... quizás de esa manera lograría pensar con claridad lo que haría en adelante, si dejaría ir a Kojiro Hyuga o seguiría luchando para que siguiera a su lado.

En esos momentos no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

* * *

-¡¡Ay!!

Se escuchó un sonido algo fuerte de algo cayendo sobre el lavaplatos. Inmediatamente llegó a la cocina Daisuke, que quedó mirando a su hermana como si intentara comprender qué había pasado con ella que estaba haciendo tanto escándalo. La chica, con gesto de dolor, dejaba su mano bajo el agua de la llave.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Daisuke, acercándose, y sin poder evitar decirlo con cierta burla. Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta, y lo miró bastante feo -¿te cortaste?

-No, me quemé...- contestó casi con un gruñido Jazmín, su hermano enarcó una ceja, como si no le creyera lo que le contó -¡no me mires así!, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que me está doliendo como para aguantar que me estés molestando y estorbando...

-¿Te duele mucho o te levantaste de mal humor?- Daisuke, sabiendo que quizás su hermana no iba a reaccionar del todo bien, se alejó un poco de ella mientras decía estas palabras.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Jazmín se estaba preparando para lanzarle agua con la mano, cuando vio entrar a la cocina a Genzo, recién bañado y con una expresión de felicidad que la sorprendió, tanto, que detuvo el ataque a su hermano y quedó mirando a su padre sin reaccionar de inmediato.

-¿Te quedaste aquí?- le preguntó Daisuke, también olvidándose de la "pelea" con su hermana -¿en dónde dormiste?, no te vi en el sofá cuando me levanté hace un rato...

En vez de contestar, Genzo sonrió con diversión y comenzó a servirse café, sabiendo que de esa manera la curiosidad que despertaría en sus hijos sería poco soportable para ellos... y no se equivocó.

-¡Papá, no eludas la pregunta!- exclamó Jazmín, olvidándose también de la pequeña quemadura que había sufrido en la cocina hacía unos minutos –contéstanos, tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando.

-¿Y qué creen ustedes que está pasando?- preguntó Genzo en tono casual, como si ni siquiera se le pasara por la mente lo que sus hijos podrían estar pensando. Continuó sirviéndose el café con toda la calma del mundo, como si no lo estuvieran interrogando.

Daisuke y Jazmín se miraron, dudando unos momentos en la respuesta que le darían. Ellos, si eran sinceros, sentían que las cosas entre Genzo y Lily estaban mejorando considerablemente, lo suficiente como para que volvieran a estar juntos e intentar seguir adelante con su matrimonio. Pero no estaban seguros de comunicárselo a su padre, después de todo, estaba la posibilidad de que ellos se estuvieran imaginando las cosas... lo que de verdad no lo deseaban para nada.

-No se vale responder con otra pregunta- dijo Jazmín, cruzándose de brazos –estás eludiendo completamente el tema...

-En ese caso, si se dan cuenta de eso, simplemente no deberían meterse.

A pesar que las palabras de Genzo la sorprendieron en un primer momento, no iba a dejar que le "ganara", pero cuando estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle (aunque ni siquiera había pensado muy bien las palabras que diría), su madre entraba en la cocina también.

Para sorpresa de los otros dos, también lucía radiante... tanto que llegaba a ser sospechoso para los otros dos, que la quedaron mirando con suspicacia. Sobre todo cuando ella se acercó a Genzo y recibía con una gran sonrisa una taza con café y ambos se ponían a conversar como si fuera una rutina de todos los días.

Nuevamente los hermanos se miraron, interrogándose con la mirada en silencio. Después de unos momentos, Daisuke optó por encogerse de hombros y continuar con sus labores. Se daba cuenta que definitivamente poco a poco el mundo parecía ir volviéndose más loco... o quizás, las cosas por fin estaban tomando su curso normal o, por último, el que debía ser originalmente.

Por otra parte, tanto Lily como Genzo parecían disfrutar demasiado la confusión que mostraban sus hijos. Los dos se daban miradas demasiado divertidas y aunque llevaban una conversación de manera bastante fluida, estaban más atentos en las caras que Jazmín y Daisuke ponían que en sus mismas palabras.

Y es que no todos los días podían reírse de sus hijos.

Esa situación continuó durante y después del desayuno en familia que tuvieron. Los dos muchachos no tardaron en sentirse realmente bien al notar que al parecer, las cosas entre sus padres se habían arreglado (y si no era así, estaba visiblemente en vías a hacerlo)

-¿Irás al hospital?- le preguntó Genzo a Lily una vez que se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer "algo por la vida", es decir, dejar de simular que eran un matrimonio completamente feliz (aunque no por eso iba a dejar de luchar por ella)

-Eh... sí- contestó Lily, en parte a Genzo le extrañó que dudara.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tan poco convencimiento?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que... digamos que ayer cuando conversé con Alisse las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

-¿Discutieron?

-No exactamente... digamos que me mandó al diablo con sutileza...

-¿Ah si?, ¿y por qué no me cuentas lo que conversaron mientras te llevo al hospital?- propuso Genzo, después de soltar una pequeña risita –así al menos podría aconsejarte sobre lo que podrías hacer con ese tema.

Lily pensó unos momentos, considerando la idea. No le costó mucho aceptar la propuesta de Genzo, así que en pocos minutos estuvieron de camino al hospital, conversando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

* * *

Esa mañana, a pesar de ser igual de despejada que todas las anteriores, para ella al menos lucía mucho más luminosa que las anteriores. Y es que en ocasiones las noticias malas son tantas que sientes que te ahogan y que te hunden con rapidez, sin darte tiempo para reaccionar, pero también suele ocurrir que cuando ya más desesperado te sientes, una pequeña luz de esperanza te alumbra de pronto, y va extendiéndose poco a poco...

Alisse estaba sentada tomando un café, en una de las bancas que estaban al exterior del hospital, mirando sin ver realmente a toda la gente que llegaba a hacer las visitas a los que estaban ahí, metida en sus pensamientos.

-No pensé que te encontraría acá afuera- escuchó y, al mirar a su lado, vio a Matías –te ves mucho más animada...

-Javier comenzó a reaccionar anoche- contestó ella, sonriendo un poco.

-¡¿De verdad?!, ¡¡es excelente!!- exclamó Matías, muy animado –estoy muy contento por eso, Alisse, en serio... me siento muy mal por lo que pasó...

-Los accidentes pasan- ella se encogió de hombros –así que deja de decir eso, que no eres culpable de lo que pasó...

-Gracias... con esta noticia me voy mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Ya te vuelves a Chile?- le preguntó, y Matías asintió –te agradezco montones que te hayas quedado conmigo, de verdad que fuiste un gran apoyo y me ayudaste mucho...

-De algo que haya servido...- suspiró el otro –me hubiera gustado esperar hasta que se despertara, pero de verdad que no puedo.

-No te preocupes, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Se estaban despidiendo, y como buenos amigos que eran, ambos se abrazaron con cariño, sabiendo que quizás iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes que volvieran a verse.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites y que esté en mis manos dártela, no lo dudes...- le decía él, mientras la abrazaba –espero que podamos vernos muy pronto, y que contigo esté Javier, muy sano...

-Yo también lo espero, de verdad...

No muy lejos de ahí, Taro salía del hospital y observaba la escena. No podía negar que sintió una molesta punzada dentro de él cuando ambos se abrazaban y luego se separaban y quedaban tomados de las manos un poco más, conversando. Pero a pesar de eso se obligó a sonreír mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, pero no estaba seguro si le había funcionado el gesto que esperaba.

-Taro, llegaste justo- le dijo Alisse cuando lo vio llegar, soltándose de Matías y sonriéndole.

-¿Ah si?, ¿y por qué?- si alguno de los otros dos habían notado la ironía que cargaba esas palabras, simplemente la ignoraron.

-Matías se vuelve a Chile, vino a despedirse- contestó Alisse.

-¿De verdad?- el cambio de tono fue evidente en la voz de Misaki, pero nadie lo comentó, Alisse sólo lo miró con un dejo de diversión –oh, que te vaya bien.

-A ti igual, Misaki...

La despedida fue más fría de lo que Matías hubiera deseado, pero no podía culpar a Misaki, ya que en parte comprendía que prácticamente lo sentía como su "rival". Sonrió un poco al pensar en eso.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero no creo que el avión me espere exclusivamente a mí- dijo el chileno, divertido –a penas llegue a casa te llamaré para saber de Javier.

-Gracias- sonrió un poco Alisse –dale mis saludos a la Camila...

-De tu parte... y de seguro que querrá hablar contigo, así que estaremos en contacto.

Y diciendo esto, Matías dio media vuelta y emprendió su salida del hospital. Alisse y Taro se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego él se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quién es Camila?- preguntó.

-Su esposa.

-¿¡Qué!?- ella lo miró algo alarmada por su reacción -¿¡está casado!?

-Claro... de hace años...- contestó ella, como si fuera algo obvio –de hecho, Matías terminó conmigo por ella, te lo conté miles de veces... ¿no te acuerdas del escándalo que hice cuando supe que se iban a casar?, fue un poco antes que apareciera tu amiga Azumi...

A la chilena le pareció curioso lo contrariado que se notaba Taro, pero aún así no le quiso preguntar la razón, sabía que él se lo iba a decir en poco tiempo.

-O sea que... ¿él no tenía intenciones de reconquistarte?- le preguntó, y después de unos momentos Alisse soltó una carcajada que avergonzó al japonés.

-¿Él y yo?- ella volvió a reír, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía -¿de dónde sacas esas cosas, Taro?, parece que te imaginaste cosas...

¿Imaginarse?, no estaba seguro de eso, pero de lo que sí, era de los comentarios que Kaoru le había hecho para avivar en él esa llamita de los celos...

* * *

Nella vino a despertar cuando ya era pasado el mediodía, pero contrario a lo que pensó, las horas de sueño no la habían ayudado a nada. Simplemente la habían confundido más.

Y es que prácticamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tratando que tener que decidir entre su propia felicidad y la de Kojiro, lo que consideraba realmente injusto porque ella tenía todas las intenciones de que la felicidad del japonés era tener que estar a su lado...

Pero tal parecía que no era así...

El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, por lo que se puso la bata, sabiendo quién sería el recién llegado. Y no se equivocaba, en la sala, sentado, estaba Kojiro Hyuga, esperándola.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- le preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por el orgullo durante algunos momentos, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto le iba a durar esa actitud de defensa.

-Necesitamos hablar- contestó secamente el japonés, causando en Nella deseos de comenzar a llorar –es urgente, y supongo que debes pensar más o menos sobre qué es...

-Me imagino...- murmuró Nella, sentándose en frente de él.


	24. Melodramas

**Capítulo 24. Melodramas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

Cada día llegaban más noticias buenas. La última, quizás la mejor, era que ya habían desconectado a Javier del respirador, situación que era más que excelente, ya que eso indicaba que al fin él podía respirar solo con la ayuda de sus dos pulmones. Después de que él había despertado, lentamente su cuerpo había comenzado a sanar, y era que, como había dicho Lily, era el cerebro el que muchas veces ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sanar, así que si Javier había despertado significaba que todo iba por buen camino. El cambio que se había operado en Alisse era por supuesto notable a leguas, pero no solo en ella se hizo el cambio, también en Kaoru, a quien además se le debía una parte de la recompensa por haber ayudado a evitar a que sus padres se separaran, así fuera a base de celos.

- Fue una jugada arriesgada.- gruñó Daniel, mientras se comía uno de los insípidos sándwiches que vendían en el hospital.- Te pudo haber salido el tiro por la culata.

- Ya te dije: quizás tú no tenías mucho que perder, pero Javo y yo sí.- replicó Kaoru, bebiendo de un vaso con té.- Hubiese sido un pandemónium, más con la recuperación larga que se va a aventar Javier. Imagínate al pobre, aparte de atropellado, despertar del coma y encontrar con que sus padres se han divorciado…

- Aunque si lo ves bien, es como si el Javo lo hubiese sabido.- comentó Daniel, mirando hacia el horizonte.- No despertó hasta que nuestros padres arreglaron sus diferencias.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Kaoru.- Daisuke me dijo que sus padres también andan en vías de reconciliarse.

- Algo así me comentó Jaz.- coincidió Daniel, quien esbozó una sonrisa, levemente divertido.- Aunque parece que ella anda algo frustrada, porque sus padres no han querido aceptar nada.

- Ni lo harán.- replicó Kaoru.- Daisuke dice que ahora su padre pasa mucho tiempo en su casa, que incluso se queda ya a pasar la noche, y aun así su madre solo sonríe cuando alguien le pregunta si va a ser definitivo.

- Parecen chicos de secundaria.- bufó Daniel.- Nuestros padres andan igual. Y hablando de chicos de secundaria… ¿Qué onda traes con el Wakabayashi?

- ¿Cuál Wakabayashi?.- Kaoru se atragantó con el té.

- ¿Cómo qué cual? No va a ser Benji.- Daniel frunció las cejas.

- Ahm. ¿Qué esta conversación no la habíamos tenido antes?.- Kaoru fingió demencia.

- No te hagas.- Daniel la miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Ten cuidado, Daisuke es medio pasado.

- Es nuestro amigo.- replicó Kaoru.

- ¡Por eso mismo lo digo!

En ese momento, aparecieron Noriko y su hermano menor, quienes evidentemente iban buscando a Daniel. El chico Hyuga, sin embargo, miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

- Ella no está aquí.- dijo Daniel, de inmediato.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Noriko, sin comprender.

- Jazmín.- respondió Daniel.

- No pregunté por ella.- replicó Noriko, sorprendida.

- Quizás tú no, pero tu hermano sí.- replicó Daniel.

El muchacho se puso colorado, claramente visible bajo su piel morena, y no dijo nada, cruzándose de inmediato de brazos y clavó la mirada en el piso, muy serio. Daniel sonrió para sus adentros, no era secreto para nadie, quizás solo para la misma Jazmín, que el hermano de Noriko se moría por ella, pero era obvio que él no tendría oportunidad, no estando Erick Levin cerca, aun cuando éste y Jaz no hubiesen querido hablar del escabroso tema que resultaba ser el matrimonio. Y hablando de matrimonios, ya estaba establecida la nueva fecha para la boda de Daniel y Noriko, la cual habían aplazado de acuerdo al tiempo que calculaban que tardaría Javier en salir del hospital, según los pronósticos de Lily. Quizás por eso Noriko se encontraba ahí, aunque la chica tenía otra cosa más en mente.

- A que no adivinan.- Noriko apenas se aguantaba la noticia, tan era así que decidió ignorar el rubor repentino de su hermano por el comentario de Daniel.- ¡Nuestros padres se reconciliaron!

Kaoru y Daniel apenas y pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. Vaya que se estaba propagando igual que una nueva y contagiosa enfermedad…

Genzo miraba a su aun esposa hablar por teléfono con su ex. La verdad era que todo había salido muy, pero muy bien. Sakai no era mal hombre, todo lo contrario, sabía perder y lo hacía con dignidad, había aceptado el que Lily volviese con su esposo sin hacer una escena ni reclamar nada. Al fin y al cabo, Sakai sabía muy en el fondo que Lily seguía enamorada de Genzo. Así pues, el otrora romance se había convertido en amistad, una franca amistad que parecía no incomodar a Genzo, ya que Sakai había admitido que Lily era muy buena dándole consejos sobre salud y como cuidarse.

- Creo que las probabilidades de que me dé un infarto han disminuido considerablemente desde la conocí.- había dicho Sakai, sonriente.

Además, Lily le había tomado cierto cariño fraternal a Sakai, por lo que Genzo tuvo que aceptar que ellos continuaran viéndose de vez en cuando, como amigos, por supuesto, ya que ahora era oficial que Genzo no iba a separarse jamás de su esposa, por lo menos hasta que la muerte los separara, y aun así, quizás la estaría esperando en el más allá. (Puaj, qué cursi sonó eso). En ese momento, Lily hablaba con Sakai sobre el hecho de que tarde que temprano la prensa iba a mostrarse muy interesada en el cambio en su relación, sobre todo desde el momento en el que pusieron a Genzo y a Sakai en el mismo contexto de pelea, es decir, que ambos peleaban siempre por los mismos trofeos.

- Ya le he dicho mil veces que mande a la prensa al carajo.- gruñó Lily, colgando el teléfono.- Y no me hace caso.

- Supongo que es natural que se sienta así.- comentó Genzo, suspirando.- A la prensa le encanta decir que Sakai suele quedarse con los lugares que yo voy dejando.

- Pero eso no es cierto- protestó Lily.- Aunque lo parezca, no es verdad.

- Tú lo dijiste: parece.- asintió Genzo.- Y eso, para la prensa, es más que suficiente.

Lily asintió sin decir palabra, y fue a servir más café, tanto para ella como para Genzo. Él se movió en el sillón para dejarle un espacio y que ella pudiera estar cerca de él. Lily sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió el contacto con el cuerpo de Genzo, su cuerpo aun seguía despierto y con necesidades físicas, a pesar de la edad. Las revistas para mujeres decían toda clase de tonterías, de sexo a los cuarenta, a los cincuenta y demás, pero Lily tenía mucho tiempo que se había sentido apagada. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía un calor conocido correr por todo su cuerpo, un calor que pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir, y que volvió a experimentar la noche en que se reconcilió con Genzo y volvió a ser su amante. Ella se removió, un tanto incómoda por la situación, pero entonces Genzo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, y el calor se convirtió en una llamarada viva. Lily y Genzo se besaron un buen rato, lo cual no ayudó a que Lily se sintiera menos encendida. Claro estaba, ya habían hecho el amor el día en que se reconciliaron, pero aquella vez, bueno, era una reconciliación, y ahora… Bueno, ¿se suponía que era válido seguir haciéndolo tan seguido?

- Vaya, que sigues besando tan bien como recuerdo, quizás mucho mejor.- dijo Genzo, tras una larga sesión de besos.

- Lo mismo digo.- Lily se sorprendió de que su voz se escuchara tan ronca.

- ¿Vamos arriba?.- preguntó Genzo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Lily no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que ambos lo deseaban, su cuerpo se lo decía. Un tanto tímida, ella aceptó y tomó la mano que Genzo le tendía, para después subir las escaleras con él. Lily aun titubeaba cuando se recostó en la cama, mientras Genzo cerraba la puerta y las cortinas, pero en cuanto él se recostó todas las dudas se despejaron. No tenían por qué mantener un ritmo, simplemente, dejarse llevar por el deseo.

Hyuga estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras Maki arreglaba alguna cosa. Para él, era agradable volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que ella, viéndola desenvolverse en el mundo, como antes, cuando estaban enamorados. Kojiro se dio cuenta entonces de que había extrañado a su mujer mucho más de lo que había querido admitir. Al menos, se había dado cuenta a tiempo de su error.

- ¿En dónde está Noriko?.- quiso saber Kojiro, luego de un rato.

- Ha de haber salido con Daniel, supongo.- respondió Maki, tranquila.- No te preocupes, que casi están por casarse.

- Debería golpear hasta el cansancio al tipejo que la secuestró.- comentó Hyuga, muy enojado.- No sé cómo se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a nuestra hija.

- Debería estar tras las rejas.- coincidió Maki.- Aun temo por Noriko, y lo seguiré haciendo mientras él esté libre, aunque si está con Daniel, creo que no hay por qué preocuparse.

- Aun así.- gruñó Hyuga, volviendo a su periódico.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, más que nada, porque Kojiro no se animaba a decir lo que quería decir. Maki presentía que habría una pregunta pronto, pero no sabía qué esperar de él.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Giovanni?.- soltó Kojiro, de repente, sorprendiendo a Maki.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Maki.

- Sí, quiero saber qué decidiste hacer con respecto a Giovanni.- insistió Kojiro.

- Ah, pues... .- Maki se puso colorada.- Le pedí que solo fuéramos amigos...

- ¿Y qué dijo él?.- continuó Hyuga con su interrogatorio.

- Pues estuvo de acuerdo.- suspiró Maki.- Sabía que era un caso perdido...

Hyuga sonrió de oreja a oreja, con satisfacción, y trató de ocultarlo tras el periódico, pero Maki alcanzó a notarlo. Era obvio que Giovanni iba a pensar que lo suyo con Maki era una causa perdida, después de haberla visto a ella desnuda en los brazos de su ex-marido, al cual era evidente que aun amaba después de tantos años.

- Te dije que me encargaría del franchute.- bromeó Maki.

- Pensé que habías dicho que era italiano.- sonrió Kojiro.

- Da lo mismo.- rió ella, y con muchas ganas.- ¿Terminaste tú con Nella?

- Claro que lo hice.- asintió Kojiro.- No fue nada fácil, tuve que soportar drama y más drama. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

- Claro que sé cómo es.- asintió Maki, gruñendo.- Lo que me sorprende es que hayas podido andar con alguien así, no es para nada tu tipo.

- No.- coincidió Hyuga.- Demasiado manipuladora y melodramática. Y un poco bipolar, mucho me temo.

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.- dijo Maki, con sarcasmo.- Si era más que evidente.

- Bueno, pretendía no reconocerlo.- se defendió Hyuga.- Lo que me da un escalofrío es recordar los nombres que quería ponerles a nuestros hijos.

- A mí me da escalofríos pensar que alguien como ella puede reproducirse.- Maki se estremeció.- Y dime, ¿qué dulces nombres quería ponerle a tus criaturas tu señora?

- Prefiero no decírtelos, te morirías de risa.- Hyuga se incomodó un poco.- ¿Te imaginas a un hijo mío, llevando el apellido Hyuga, con el nombre de un dios romano?

Maki se echó a reír a carcajadas y ya no respondió; el sonido de su risa era tan dulce que Kojiro no pudo evitar reír con ella. Todo parecía ser perfecto...

Pero entonces, el teléfono sonó. No tendría por qué haber sido nada malo, realmente, una llamada no siempre es signo de mal augurio, pero Kojiro no sabía la que le esperaba. Maki, cantando, fue a responder el teléfono, con tranquilidad, ignorante también de lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Hola?.- dijo Maki.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor Kojiro Hyuga?.- preguntó una voz desconocida.

- Sí, eh, ¿quién lo llama?.- quiso saber Maki, intrigada, mientras le hacía señales a Kojiro para que se acercara a tomar la bocina.

- Hablamos del Hospital General.- respondió el hombre.- Tenemos aquí a una mujer que...

- ¿CÓMO?.- Maki gritó.- ¿Es Noriko? ¿Está bien mi hija? ¡Dígamelo, por favor!

- Eh, no, a quien tenemos aquí no es... .- comenzó a decir el hombre, pero Maki ya no lo escuchó.

Al escuchar a Maki gritar, Kojiro se había apresurado a quitarle la bocina.

- Habla Kojiro Hyuga.- dijo él, angustiado.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguno de mis hijos?

- No creo que sea su hija la mujer que tenemos aquí, señor.- dijo el hombre, que al parecer era un médico.- Verá, la trajo la ambulancia desde su departamento, al parecer, un claro caso de suicidio, se tomó dos frascos de pastillas que aun no sabemos de qué medicamento fueron. No había nadie con ella, y lo único que encontramos entre sus cosas personales fueron una identificación con su nombre y una carta dirigida al señor Kojiro Hyuga, junto con este número de teléfono al que le llamo.

- No me diga que... .- Hyuga ya no pudo continuar, adivinando lo que había sucedido.

- La identificación de la paciente dice que ella se llama Nella Da Silva, señor Hyuga.- dijo el médico.

Hyuga maldijo por lo bajo. Maki lo vio, con angustia, intercambiar unas cuantas frases con el doctor y colgar tras decir: "Voy para allá". En cuanto él hizo esto, volteó a verla ella, con una mezcla de rabia y preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Maki.- ¿Es Noriko?

- No.- masculló Hyuga.- Pero aun así debo ir al hospital...

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Maki.

- Porque Nella se intentó suicidar...

Maki no pudo contenerse y también maldijo por lo bajo. Debió de imaginarse que Nella recurriría a cualquier medio con tal de retener a Hyuga a su lado.

**Notas:**

Creo que Nella no tenía apellido... Da Silva le viene bien.


End file.
